What Ever Happened to Harry Potter?
by MystyVander
Summary: COMPLETE!Two days after the Final Battle, Harry is missing. Five years pass and only one man still seeks out answers. Fates intertwine, love happens and another prophecy emerges... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE ...HP/DM SLASH!
1. Invisible Spectatre

**What Ever Happened To Harry Potter?**

**Chapter One:**

**Invisible Spectatre**

**Summary:** Five years after the battle against the Dark Side ends and it seems as though the whole Wizarding World is finally at ease, everybody living happily. Except for the fact that their one true Saviour cannot be found and has been presumed dead ever since he went missing after the Death Eaters trial on the following day of the Final Battle. Where has Harry Potter gone to? Is he dead? Did he runaway? Why? What is he doing now? Is he growing powerful and attempting to become Lord Voldemort's predecessor? All of these questions need to be answered and only one young man is anxious enough to answer them, but he forgets to ask himself the most important question of all; Why does he care about Harry Potter?

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine. This belongs to J.K Rowling and what-have-you, if they were mine...the Sixth/Seventh book would've turned out a LOT differently...believe me..hehe

**A/N:** I'm only doing Author's Notes at the BEGINNING of chapters unlike I always used to. Next chapter will be definitely longer and up by sometime next week, I hope you all liked my beginning to this story! Please review, it's what keeps me writing! Until next chappie, Mysty.

*

Even in the evening it was too hot outside as the last day of July came to its end. The three kids were tightly tucked in their beds, the laundry finished, the dishes done; Hermione had left all the windows ajar in the house, hoping to catch a breeze from time-to-time. She pulled her mousy, brown hair into a loose bun after she put on her night gown. It was light blue with a white floral pattern, she pulled a heavy brown housecoat overtop.

It was nearing midnight and they had a big day tomorrow, she felt the weariness of running around weighing her down and she yawned largely. She could not, however, sleep without her husband beside her.

She teetered slowly down the spiraling wooden staircase, each step creaking as she went. The walls were painted a brilliant red and lined with baby photographs and those of their Hogwarts days at school. Not one of them contained Harry.

This did not make her pause as she walked down the stairs, for these Harry-less pictures had been in their house for a total of four years now. Four long years.

Hermione found herself following a lead of light, seeping in from the cramped living room. There were knitting utensils, their mantleplace, coffee table, and seating arrangements all shoved into one small room. "Ron?" she whispered softly, she knew the state she would find the certain redhead in.

Like the five years before, there he sat in sobs as he flipped slowly through the pages of a scrapbook containing all Harry Potter memories, mostly pictures of them at Hogwarts School together. Hermione sat beside her husband and embraced him tightly, she felt tears threaten her cheeks as well but held them back for Ron's sake as they glanced silently through the photos.

When they were finished, Ron angrily stood up and threw the scrapbook across the room, it almost came out of its bindings. Hermione sat quietly on the couch. "Why the _hell_ is he doing this to us?! What did we do to deserve this?" he yelled, and in the distance their two year-old son woke up, wailing. Hermione jolted upright and began a quick ascent up the stairs and into the infant's room, picking Remus up in her arms and cradling him gently.

She was humming softly and turned around to see Ron leaning in the doorway, his face downcast. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered, hands in his pockets and tears still fresh on his face.

"Don't apologize, but it has to end sometime, Ronald," Hermione said haughtily. The redhead nodded his agreeance. "I know it's not easy, but we've got to let go. Wherever Harry is, if he's alive, he would have wanted us to let go," she sullenly said. The memory of their raven-haired friend had haunted then for years, and she wasn't going to allow it to destroy their chance at a happy, war-free life.

"Yeah, you're right," he shrugged. "I just don't think I can do it yet, I still need time. He was my best mate for seven years," Ron sighed and then turned his back to his wife and child. "I'll see you in bed," he dragged his feet across the wooden floor and down the corridor. Hermione heard the bedroom door softly open and then close again. She sighed and continued humming to beautiful baby Remus, with hazel eyes and curly red hair that stuck to his scalp. This is why they had to let go, because they had a family they needed to take care of.

*

Out in the Weasley yard, just a few roads down from The Burrow - the original Weasley homestead, floated an invisble figure that had followed the couples short quarrel. He had been there the entire night and much of the afternoon, watching the family go about their business and then sadly looking into Ronald Weasley's breakdown that occurred every year on the same day. The day of Harry Potter's birth, and also the last day of the War. And every year the day after that, Hogwarts hosted, to Hermione's and Professor McGonagall's planning, a celebration of the end of the long War against the Dark Side in which they prevailed with the cost of many lives, most importantly the life of their Saviour.

Suddenly the Invisible figure heard a rustle in the nearby woods. He quietly lowered his broom closer to the ground and went over to it, being paranoid though it was probably a small raccoon of sorts. Instead, another male figure in a long black cloak and platinum blonde hair, unmistakably so, stood up from his hiding place and began to quickly trot off towards the road.

The Invisible Figure immediately followed at a safe distance, alongside the dirt road of the familiar face until he reached a car which was seemingly abandoned on the side of the country street. He got inside, started the engine and drove off at a great speed. The Invisible one followed as quickly as possible, urging the broom forwards with all its speed as they went through a few towns and villages. An hour passed by and then they came upon the city of Manchester, the car drove to a residential neighbourhood and parked in front of the largest house on the street, though still a two storey house with a basement.

Invisible followed the blonde man through the windows of the darkened house, there was one propped open on the upper floor that he quietly slipped in through. He held his broom tight to his body and tip-toed through the upstairs, just as he reached the stairs the blonde man whisked past him without a second thought. He then went into what was seemingly the bathroom and in a moment, the water to the shower was turned on.

Since the way was clear to explore, that is what the Invisible man did. He explored the rooms with a slight headrush, his heart was beating loudly inside of his chest as magical energy surged through his body that begged to get out. He wouldn't allow any of it to escape as he quickly looked through the house in the normal looking, upscale Muggle neighbourhood in Manchester.

Then there came a room, it was upstairs and the last room at the end of the narrow hallway. With curiousity, he opened the door quietly and slipped inside. Behind the door stood something that made him gasp audibly, to his dismay.

The walls of the large study were covered in moving photographs, articles, notes, pages ripped from textbooks, white boards with writings of places and dates on them, peoples names on large blackboard lists with little side notes, and most of all a large timeline that took up the entirity of the east wall, save for a window that broke the timeline in half. The Invisible man heard the water turn off and realized he hadn't much time, he quickly rushed over to a desk in the far corner of the study cluttered with newspapers and pieces of parchments dabbed in ink scribblings. He took a fresh piece of parchment and grabbed the quill, dipping it in its ink bottle he wrote a quick note before running to the closed window and propping it open. He slipped out on his now mounted broom and sat hovering outside, leaving the window purposefully ajar.

The blonde man finished his shower and wrapped a housecoat around his naked body, his moping wet hair fell around his pointed featured face down to his chin in different lengths, accenting his beauty. He thought he heard a rustling in the far end room and with curiousity he walked down towards it to find the door slightly open, and when he stepped inside the papers all taped and tacked to the wall were blowing lightly due to the breeze of the window.

He never opened the window in this room, especially not this room. He sighed with a frown, if there were any danger that would threaten him the wards would've gone off by now. Instead, there was only silence as he stood in the center of his most prized posessions.

A breeze picked up outside and blew into the room, sending a shiver down his spine. A piece of parchment fluttered from the desk to the floor, and the blonde man made his way over to pick it up. And then there scratched on the piece of parchment was the undoubtable chicken scratch writing of the main attraction of his room, silver eyes went wide.

"I will find you, Harry," Draco Malfoy whispered into the night as he walked towards the window and closed it gently, looking out momentarily at the faraway stars.

Clutched in his hand was written; '_I'm closer than you think.'_


	2. Memories

**Chapter Two:**

**Memories**

**A/N:** Review, Read and Enjoy!! Next chapter should be up sometime next week...sorry for the long awaited update! Also, sorry for bad geography! I know Manchester and Cambridge are MUCH further apart, but hell I'm a Canadian - not British, my apologies!!

*

It was mid-January, the holidays had passed uneventful as perusual. Harry had spent them at the local bar, with the other loners mostly aged at least in their forties. He now found himself mounting his broom and Invisibility Cloak not during his usual time, on his birthday of every year. He wasn't comfortable with magical energy anymore, it gave him headaches and made him feel weary. If he felt it in large bursts, he nearly fainted sometimes as his own power begged to get out of him but he forced it back down. He refused to let it free.

Still, his curiousity that had begun last July only grew in his thoughts within six month, so he travelled to to Manchester to a residential, Muggle neighbourhood. He crept in the unlocked window, how trusting people were now that the War was over, into the room he had been before. Harry stopped as he landed, hoping his feet hadn't made sound enough to alarm the inhabitant whom he knew was home by the lights left on in the lower floor. He listened, and listened and then heard a conversation drift to his ears.

"You would not _believe_ who I saw today in Cambridge!" an excited not-so-masculine male voice began, slightly accented. Harry's breath caught for a moment.

"Who?" Draco's unamused voice responded, there was a scratching of chairs and then small other rufflings occured.

"The Toni Amillia," the other voice slowly exagerrated. The response, Harry did not expect.

Draco screeched, "Are you kidding me?! Tell me what happened?" the two went on talking and Harry found it save to scan the room for any differences made.

He wanted to figure out what the blonde old schoolmate of his had made in terms of progress to his search for Harry Potter. It was strange, once again, being around magic and it made his head hurt but also to be in a room made around himself was even more obscure.

Harry traced his eyes across everything, his recent sightings (which the last one had been four years ago boarding a plane out of Ireland), articles, and what have you. But there was an energy radiating from the corner of the room near the desk, a new addition to the room and the only one in six months.

It was a Pensieve, and Harry felt weak kneed as he edged towards it. As he peered inside, he felt choked by what he saw. Images, memories, swirled around restlessly and all of them contained his face in them at least once. Some of them were inconsequential, but some were of larger events. Harry caught a glimpse of his and Draco's duel in Second Year, their meeting at Madame Malkin's, the refusal of friendship, and all of their various meetings through-out the many years. Harry was amazed, and even more creeped out than he already was. Why was Draco Malfoy so obsessed with his disappearance, and him in general? What was it that changed a school day rivalry into _This_?

Harry felt intrigued, he wanted to go inside. So he quickly leant his ear to the door, he heard one of the boys pouring glasses of presumably an alcoholic drink and then converge into livid conversation once again. He felt it was safe, so he walked over to the Pensieve and dipped his head underway.

Harry's world came crashing down on him, power begged to be used inside of his body but he was doing something much more important at that moment, it was easier to ignore the physical pleas.

There was little to no colour in the memory, the narrow corridor of wood was darkened, shadowed even though Harry remembered it was the afternoon still in the middle of the summer. There were no windows, everything seemed dire. Harry turned over to see a Seventeen year-old emotionless Draco hudled against the wall, he didn't want to be caught as he listened carefully to an argument occuring just in the other hall.

Harry's eyes went wide at the intense sight of Draco's platinum hair, his silvery eyes were squinted slightly. "Ronald!" Hermione's voice screeched skeptically.

"You said he tried to murder you," the redhead responded in a low hiss, so nobody nearby could hear them, but Draco did.

"You weren't there, you two just cannot understand. I can't explain my reasoning, but can't you just trust me?" Harry's calm voice asked.

"We've trusted you enough," it was Hermione who harshly spoke.

"Yeah, we still don't know what really happened two nights ago," Ron slowly urged, his voice intrusive and aggressive.

"You don't need to," Harry then shrugged off his friends and his foots were heard coming closer.

"He's Malfoy, scum of the Earth," Ron spat quietly, under hated breath. Harry kept walking and then turned the corner and nodded his head in Draco's direction, his face still and cold as stone.

"Follow me," Harry said simply, his hands in his pocket as he continued down the darkened corridor. He knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't follow, the other Harry knew what he was thinking - he had also replayed this moment in his head countless times, but this memory due to the Pensieve seemed so much more real.

The two walked down the corridor until they met another curve in it, ending at one of those one person elevators. Harry then turned to face a furrowed brow Draco, and the other Harry watched intently from between the two.

"What do you want?" Harry drawled.

"Why did you do it? Why did you save me, afterall I _did_ try to kill you," Malfoy whispered confusedly.

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged, his eyes were sullen and downcast to the floor. He looked so broken, so empty. "Yes, but you failed. If there is no real intention behind the Killing Curse, it will not work. So I know you didn't want to kill me, you just had to try because it was your duty," he responded thickly, but with what emotion neither Harry nor Draco could decipher.

"Potter, you are being a complete fool," the blonde hissed, he was getting angry, he didn't like this although it was a better alternative to Azkaban Prison - where all the other Death Eaters were being sent that moment.

"How so? Can't you just bugger off and be grateful that you're not going to be locked away your whole life? Go on back to your Mother, she's probably worried," Harry's voice was calm and dull, he rocked on and off the balls of his feet now as if to distract himself.

"What the hell do you care about my Mother? What the hell do you care about me? I made your life living hell for seven years!!.." Draco dare not raise his voice, but his anger was protrayed just as well.

"You never seemed like you really wanted too,"

"What the hell are you bloody playing at?!" Draco yelled now, his fists were clenched. footsteps were echoing down the other corridor now and they knew they wouldn't be alone for long. Harry sighed, lowering his head more and then almost reluctantly put his arms around Draco's back and hugged him lightly for a moment until backing himself up. Draco's face was of pure dumbstruck utter confusion.

"We are a lot more alike than you think, Draco," and with that Harry turned on his heel and exited into the elevator. The other Harry, watching intently, was surprised when the memory didn't end there. What more was there to this?

Ron and Hermione came bustling in. "Where'd he go?" Ron blubbered towards Malfoy.

Draco shrugged and began walking away, "In there," he nodded his head to the elevator and turned his back to the two.

"Who do you think you are? What did you do to Harry, some kinda dark spell?" the redhead questioned, Draco barely faltered in his steps.

"Why?" he merely responded.

"Why? Why!? Because he would never in his bleeding right mind save you!" Ron growled, Hermione was slightly whimpering beside him. She didn't want them to get into a schoolyard rivalry fight in the middle of the Ministry of Magic after an important Death Eater trial.

"Maybe he isn't in his right mind," and with that Harry followed Draco as the memory around him began to fade, things became blurry and then disappearred. He was brought into full awareness outside of the Pensieve and suddenly felt himself needing to leave Draco Malfoy's house immediately, not only because the wave of nausea that began to overtake him.

Harry returned home, in his small apartment cramped full of things he never really recognized as his own. There wasn't a hint of magic in his place, except for some of his old things stashed neatly away in a triple locked, steel container buried deep inside of his bedroom closet - the same place he put his Invisibility Cloak and Firebolt, the only magical objects he used in five years.

The living room was bleak, with a tacky floral couch that always seemed dusty, it sat in front of a television used primarily for Muggle news, sports on Sundays, and watching DVDs. Harry would occasionally have some friends over for a few rounds and watch the football, american football, or baseball games depending on the season. There was an array of books, all Muggle, shoved disorderly onto three bookshelves behind the couch - there were rare paintings nailed to the cream coloured walls, and a few of Harry's own scribbles tick-tacked beside them, in mock imitation of the floral prints and landscapes with his own morbid twists.

There was a small kitchen, which the brunette rarely used, with a rounded wooden table and four creaky chairs which were barely sat upon. There was also a CD player, CDS piled beside it on the counter by numerous bands. Then there was the bathroom, with all the bare essentials and never yet cleaned, it smelt of molded water. Harry didn't mind any of this, or the mess in the bedroom where sheets, blankets, pillows, books and drawings were completely askew everywhere. There were two windows on either side of his mattresses ontop of each other on the floor, they looked outward onto the gloomy streets of a rainy town two hours from London.

This was Harry's home, and he was more than happy with it as the late night rain began to fall.

~*~

Draco smiled into the others lips, they felt wet and salted against his own softer ones. He enjoyed this, his hands were exploring the others familiar back, falling down and lightly groping the rounded buttocks. He groaned and detatched his mouth, stuffing his nose in the shaggy brunette head and smelled deeply. He always loved other peoples smells, especially if they used good shampoo. And Nathaniel _always_ used good shampoo.

"Mmm...can we maybe go upstairs?" Nathaniel purred, he grabbed Draco's behind and locked his hand in the blonde, silken hair. He pushed himself closer to the other man, his lower back thrusted off of the countertop that he was being leant against.

Draco only answered by closing their mouths together again, feeling the luscious tongue battling for dominance with his own. Both of their lips tasted strongly of brandy wine, having drunk two bottles full. The two best friends only did this when they got to drinking this much together, and it was never a bad ending either.

Yet, after they had fooled around and were both physically satisfied, Draco would sneak out of his own bedroom as Nathaniel crashed into sleep. He would steal away into the only private room in his house, the ones all visitors knew not to enter.

So he did that night, ignoring his findings and newspaper clippings on the wall Draco sighed as he fell down in his desk chair. He took the warmed Firewhiskey out of the desk drawrer and sighed as he poured it into a cleaned crystalline cup, he sipped slowly. As the minutes dragged on, Draco felt something different that night after engaging with Nathaniel, he just didn't feel right. Something crawled underneath of his skin, it was negatively tantalizing his brain and he didn't know what it was.

The following day Draco found himself sitting in a crowded cafe, people huddled close around their hot cups of late's and java. His eyes were intent upon one of this fashion idols, but his mind was wandering elsewhere and every once and awhile he would have to be brought back into the real world by the light touch of Nathaniel's hand on his leg.

"Yes, well, my associates have been to your establishment and I can say that I am rather impressed with what you have done with the Wizarding World's view of Fashion," the older gentleman spoke with a thick French accent, his hair was long, black and pulled into a loose ponytail and his eyes were of a light hazel. He wore clothes that were more expensive than most of the people in the cafe combined, not including his jewellry.

"We appreciate that very much, Mr Amillia..."

"Yes, yes of course you do," he flippantly responded to Nathaniel. All of a sudden, Draco stood up.

Through the light snow fall, there was a wisp of raven-hair. But something was different, the figure that was wrapped tight in a leather, chain bound jacket adorned no glasses but had the unmistakable marking upon his forehead. One thought coursed through Draco's obsessed mind; Harry.

"Excuse me, sir, Nathaniel," Draco nodded to both of them and grabbed his long button jacket off his chair and without waiting for a response ran out into the brisk winter wind. Of all places, his sighting occured in Cambridge, not far from Manchester where he lived. Draco looked in all directions of the crowded street and saw no one. He then changed his attention to the shop in which he had seen the man exit.

It was a place painted black and rimmed in crimson, the small window had fancy script reading; 'Sins of Skin'. He was rather curious about this place, he pulled his jacket tighter to his body and made his way into the shop.

As he walked inside he crinkled his nose up, it smelled thickly of santizer. Draco observed his surroundings. the walls were plastered with what looked like detailed sketches of many different images, there were also pictures of ordinary people lined across the wall smiling and hanging their arms around one another, or cheering at pubs. There sat a lady with golden dreadlocks and spaced ear peircings, a tribal tattoo crept up her neck which was adorned with hemp jewellry and her hazel eyes were lined with dark eyeliner. Draco raised his eyebrow at her at first, he would never understand styles like this, and he had certainly never come across them in the Wizarding World.

"Can I help you?" she drawled unamusedly, her eyes looked up from a book she was reading as she sat cross-legged in front of a brightly lit laptop. There was a glass counter beside her, filled with piercings. Draco realized what kind of a place he was in, he looked towards the staircase to his right, that must be the parlour area. He had never been in one of these places, but he wasn't thick enough to not know what it was.

"Ah, yeah, I..." he cut himself off as he neared to the pictures of random people hanging on the wall. Most of the photographs, all still and Muggle, had one thing in common. A familiar, but strangly different looking, Harry James Potter.

Draco's breath caught in his throat, his head began reeling, he knew the secretary was talking to him and looking oddly but he couldn't coherently process what she was saying to him. He looked at Harry, his eyebrow and ears pierced, his jet black hair still messy fell down to his chin. His clothing was of such strange apparel, usually black and morbid, sometimes fancied up with ties. This was Harry Potter, now?

"Uh, sorry about that I kind of drifted off..." Draco slowly began, his silver eyes never being taken off of the photographs. "I was wondering, who is this?" he pointed at one of the pictures, unmistakably Harry.

"That? That's Sin," the girl shrugged her mesh covered shoulders, flipping the next page of her book. "Listen, man, want an appointment or something? He's out sick for the rest of the day, had to rebook. You here for a tattoo or a piercing?"

"Uhm," Draco panicked, he couldn't let any opportunity slide when it came to Harry. "This Sin guy, what is his real name, may I ask?"

"He doesn't particularly like giving out..."

"I promise not to tell," his eyes snapped over to her and twinkled, she only rolled her own.

"James Evans," she spat out, darting back down to look at her book. "Now if you'd like an appointment tell me for what and leave your name and when,"

"Uh, Nathaniel Rose, and I was wondering if you did tattoo cover-ups or something?" Draco had no idea what he was doing.

"Let me see," she ordered, tearing her eyes from the book and lazily standing up. Draco nervously pulled up his left sleeve, revealing The Dark Mark faded on his forearm. She raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, he can figure something out to do with that, when?"

"As soon as possible," Draco stuttered out quickly, pushing his sleeve back down as he was always ashamed of showing his mark of Voldemort.

"Tomorrow at four thirty then, we close at six so you'll most likely be our last for the day," she muttered, scribbling it down on what looked like a schedule. "See you then," and with that she was once again distracted by her book.

Draco took one more glance at the wall of photographs, placing Harry in his mind before reluctantly leaving the shop. His head was reeling, he needed to get home.

As he returned to the Muggle cafe, Toni Amillia was no longer there and Nathaniel was impatiently awaiting his arrival. "What, where did you go?" Draco asked, concerned about their newest client.

"He had to run, but he wants to make our shop his official supplier," Nathaniel smiled brightly, though annoyance was still clear in his eyes.

"Honestly? That's fantastic, what's wrong with you?" Draco snipped, he knew his best friend was feeling slightly off by his unease and he poured out bits of Muggle change onto the cafe table, readying to leave.

"What's wrong with me? What about you, Malfoy?" Nathaniel spat, and then threw on his coat to exit the cafe. Draco rolled his eyes and quickly followed, a few eyes looking after them.

As they got into Draco's car, the blonde revved up the engine and began the drive through the light snow back to Manchester. "Nate, what is wrong?" the blonde coaxed the pouting twenty one year-old.

"You," he spat back. "You just use me for a nice fuck all the time don't you? You don't even consider my feelings, do you?! Do you even know how I feel about you Dray, Nope! And then in the middle of the most important cliental conversations you just up and leave, for no reason! What the hell was that? I was surprised that Mr Amillio didn't drop us right then and there!"

"That was none of your business," Draco defended icily. "Plus, we are just friends. We have gone over this before, it can never be anything more because I cannot like you in that way. I do not, I am preoccupied otherwise with more important issues than selling clothes and making fairytale relationships happen,"

"Like what? Your secret little room that you spend so much time in? You know, if you came out of there every once and awhile you might just see that there's a little more to the world and there's a little more to the people close by you," Nathaniel whispered, all of his emotions pouring outward. Draco didn't respond though his grip on the wheel got tighter, he hated when people brought up his room. It set him on edge because that room meant more to him than any other thing he had in his life.

That dawning realization and his best friend's raw emotions kept the rest of their drive back to Manchester silent.

That night, as Draco ate dinner and readied himself for bed all he could think about was how he had finally found Harry. He went into his secret room and sighed with relief. His task of over the years had finally been rewarded, it was all coming together at last. His hopes and belief that Harry Potter was still alive were true, and he wasn't even that far and how nobody had found him yet was a surprise to him. He adorned the first true smile he had in ages on his face as he past into sleep, but nothing could prepare him for the interaction he was going to have the next afternoon.

~*~

Harry smiled and waved off the client, he had just done two piercings on the girl and she wasn't as big of a struggle as most people. And then it hit him, Hard. His head began pounding and his magic wanted to will itself out of his body, as though it were a bird rattling in a cage. Harry sucked in a tight breath, he couldn't leave the shop early again today as he had done yesterday. He sighed and with a paled face sauntered out to Lexi.

"How many clients left?" he groaned, she looked at him with a sweet smile.

"Feeling sicky again, Sin?" she teased, he rolled his emerald eyes, bags underneath from a late night beforehand at the pub with some of the guys. "You've got one redo, I think I see him coming in now," she peered over her spot at the desk and Harry followed her eye sight.

His heart stopped.

_Oh. My. God..._

~*~

**TO BE CONTINUED, SOON!**


	3. Finally Found

**Chapter Three:**

**Finally Found**

**A/N:** Review, Read and Enjoy!! Next chapter should be up sometime next week...

*

The room was bathed in silence, Draco stared at Harry's emerald eyes filled with confusion, panic and pain. Harry stared back, his heart racing not knowing what to do. Lexi cleared her throat loudly, making both boys blush. "Great, another toy? He looks just like the rest," she rolled her eyes.

Harry coughed uncomfortably, "No he doesn't," he quickly denied, it was hard to say that when Draco _did_ look like all the boys he fooled around with. Pale skin, blonde hair, light eyes. But this was Draco Malfoy, not smoe guy he meets at the shop or pub. Harry was well aware Draco was continuously surveying him, as if catalouging what he appeared to be. He stood in a tight black t-shirt, clinging to his toned body and tucked into black slacks. One arm was full from the wrist to shoulder with tattoos, mostly black but some splashed with colour and Draco was curious to know what they all meant, then there was another Celtic Cross printed on his left forearm - where his Dark Mark was.

"Uhm...Nathaniel?" Harry asked slowly, he couldn't speak with Draco in front of Lexi. "You wanted a redo, can I see?" he wondered what tattoo Draco could want redone, and as his head pounded he took shallow breaths to keep himself standing strong. His magic was pushing at him so hard.

"Sure, _James_," Draco empthasized the name, making the brunette blush as Lexi looked on with curiousity. The platinum haired man rolled up his black jacket sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark as he saw emerald eyes dialate and then return to normal. He grinned inwardly with satisfication, he had surprised him numerously that day already.

"Lets, erm...go back, shall we?" Harry stammered, leading the way down the creaky stairs and into the parlour. There were a few private rooms, Harry went to the one in the far right corner and once Draco was inside too, slammed the door shut and locked it. The room had a chair and tattooing utensils, along with that the walls were white and only a mirror hung on it.

"So you finally found me," Harry whispered, disbelief raking his voice.

"By chance," Draco shrugged, sliding off his jacket to reveal Wizarding clothes which made Harry nostalgic at once. The blonde wore a black cloak, fastened with a fancied silver pin at the top, beneath it looked to be a dress shirt and slacks. "I was having a meeting with a client in town across the street, saw you walking along and could not slip up the opportunity," he drawled slowly, observing all of Harry's actions as the brunette actually began readying tattoo utensils.

"Why did you want to find me so much? What's with the room and The Pensieve, Malfoy?" Harry accused, sterilizing equipment with his back to Draco just so he wouldn't have to watch the blonde observe him so intensely, his cheeks were burning hot.

"I think we are passed childhood rivalries, are we not grown men now? Please, call me Draco," he insisted suavely, taking a sit on the only chair in the room and rested back on it, eyes fluttering shut with satisfaction. He still couldn't believe he was in the same room with Harry Potter, having a long awaited conversation with him.

"Yes, Draco it is then," Harry mumbled quietly, still waiting for a response and refusing to turn around. "You still haven't answered my questions," he lightly accused.

"Nor will I, not here with the Muggle in the other room," Draco shook his head in defiance but his face was holding a smug grin. "I came for a tattoo redo, so that is what we will do. Can we go somewhere private afterwards?"

"Fine, my place is upstairs," Harry muttered and then tured around, his eyes downcast.

"Upstairs? You don't even have a house?!" Draco seemed appalled, but his eyes were playful as he shook his head, a blonde hair falling out of place and in front of his eyes. Harry wanted to reach out and push it back but he refrained himself.

"It's called playing the part," Harry half-lied, for it was more like himself than acting now, he had fallen too instep with character. "Now show me the tattoo," he quickly changed the subject.

Draco smirked and leaned forward, "Oh, I bet you you've seen it thousands of times," he drawled and rolled up his sleeve. He was surprised when Harry flinched and backed so faraway his behind hit the wall. "Harry, are you alright?" he asked concered.

"That? You want me to redo _that_?" Harry was incredulous, and yet he couldn't tear his emerald eyes away from the Dark Mark.

"Of course, it is the only one I have got," Draco snipped playfully, "Why, can't you turn it into something better so I don't have to look at it everyday?"

"Yeah of course I can! But if you want me to redo that, you are going to have to let me change it into whatever I want," Harry bargained, its what he would've said anyway considering there wasn't much he could change the snack and skull into.

Draco contemplated this for a moment, could something Harry make up be worse than the Dark Mark? Definitely not. He nodded and rested his arm on the chair, leaning back comfortably. "Well, get to it, Potter," he joked.

"I thought we were beyond last names," Harry mumbled as he threw on his black latex gloves for santization and got his needle ready, he slowly opened the door to grab a stool and then shut it once again and sat down beside Draco's left forearm.

"Speaking of which, absolutely clever of you to change your name to the combination of your Father and Mother's, I did not see that one coming,"

"I bet you didn't see this either," Harry whispered almost menacingly, he was quite uncomfotable with the idea of being finally found and it did slightly anger him. He knew he was too close to other magic folks when he moved to Cambridge, he just loved the small city and absolutely had to! The brunette began the long gruelling process of tattooing, Draco squirmed and whined the entire time being continuously chastised for being such a baby.

Forty-five minutes passed on by when Harry finally was finished, he leaned back with a satisfied smile and put some vasaline on the newly done tattoo. Draco opened his cramped shut eyes, a half-smile gracing his pristine features that no longer looked pain ad he allowed his silver orbs to roam over Harry before down at the tattoo. He raised his eyebrow and took a closer look, it was quite well done.

It was now a Slytherin green snake, coiling itself around a beautifully done Hogwarts cest, no details missing. _How in the world did he recall all the details so well? _Draco thought to himself vaugely. "Good job, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Harry shrugged and took off his dirtied gloves and pushed open the door from his seat. "You should leave now," he ordered monotonely. Draco's mouth opened slightly and shut again.

"I-I, But I just found you," he stammered in disbelief. "The entire Wizarding World has been looking for you for five years! _Five Years!!!_ Everybody thought you were dead..."

"Yeah, except you," Harry scoffed beeath his voice, putting his tools in the Biohazard container.

Draco continued, ignoring him, "...and now you are just telling me to bugger off? You know what, SHOVE IT, POTTER!" he barked and stood up abruptly, fists clenched with lines itched into his face. "I am not leaving, do not think you can make me...you can even call those - whatchamacallem's...Poppers," he snarled lowly.

"They are Policemen, Draco," Harry rolled his eyes, allowing an amused smirk to play on his face at his ex-classmate's idiocy towards Muggles.

"Sod what they are and sod you!" he growled, his eyes flashing anger right in Harry's direction.

"What do you want from me?" Harry countered back, just as frustrated now. "Why does everybody always want something from me?!"

"All I want, Potter," Draco spat venomously, "Is too repay you for this damned tattoo,"

Harry raised his eyebrow elegantly, the crimson barbell in it rose as well. "I don't want your money, Malfoy, I saw you flaunt enough of it in school, thanks," his replied evenly.

"I will repay you," he slowly spoke, "With dinner, tonight," Draco looked murderous, and even as he offered what seemed to be reasonable for an old classmate, he still appeared hard to deal with.

"Excuse me?" Harry spat, aghast with widened eyes.

"You heard me so do not pretend like you did not,"

"I just-just...don't know what to say..."

"You say yes, then you close up this place and go upstairs with me and we will get ready. That is what your response should be," Draco had calmed down slightly now, holding an amused expression in his eyes although he still seemed rather tensed and frustrated. "This isn't a date, Harry, I just think we should talk,"

"But it's making me sick," Harry whispered, looking pale as he had the entire time.

"How could my presence be making you sick?"

"It just...fine, I'll go," Harry heaved his shoulders in defeat, he didn't want to have to explain himself to Draco and especially not that even though he knew he'd find out sooner or later. Probably sooner.

They finally left the contours of the basement and came up to Lexi still reading at the front desk. "I'll be going now, upstairs," Harry smiled warmly, but the bags under his eyes told Draco he was drained.

"See you tomorrow, champ? Will you be drinking with us?" Lexi asked hopefully.

"Of course, when do I ever miss it?" Harry grinned down at her and then patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"Where's the money for the register?" she questioned slowly, usually Harry immediately handed her the money the customer had given her.

"He's not paying, he's an old friend," the brunette explained with a light tinge of pink coming to his cheeks.  
"Oh, did he goto that weird school of yours?"

"St. Brutus', yeah..." Harry quickly said and then grabbed a confused Draco by the wrist and hauled him out the door and into the cold. The blonde didn't say a word as he was lead to a door to the right of the shop, it was just a set of stairs and then two doors at the top. Harry unlocked and went into the one on the right.

Once inside, Draco stood agape staring at the incredulous mess before him. This was where Harry Potter had been living?! It was already difficult enough to comprehend all the other new information."You live _here?_"

Harry ignored his comment and bustled into the kitchen, he began puttering around with mugs and the kettle. "Tea or coffee?" he asked.

"I would usually go for tea but I do think coffee is in dire need," Draco's eyes were still wide, and when Harry had turned to face the blonde slowly taking his seat cautiously at the table, he laughed out loud. "What?" the other accused.

"You look so...so..."

"Astonished? Because I am! Who knew that you would run off from the entire Wizarding World to become a tattoo artist in dirty Cambridge and live in a filthy place like this?! Do you not have piles of money?" Draco ground out, he was quite displeased for reasons he couldn't place. Why did he care where Potter lived and what conditions they were in? Of course, he had been obsessing over his disappearance for five years.

"I do. In Gringotts," Harry shrugged and finished making the coffee, handing one cup to Draco and then taking a sip out of his own. "I'm gonna shower and get ready, it'll be about half an hour...the TVs in there," he gestured to the living room, "and there's newspapers on the table in there too if you'd like to read,"

"Do you have The Daily Prophet?" Draco quipped.

Harry's mouth opened and then shut, he merely shook his head which now fell down and quickly walked from the kitchen without another word with his coffee in hand. As soon as he was inside of the bathroom, he took three Tylenol's from their place on his shelf, his head was pounding as his magic was begging to be set free. He urged it down the best he could, but he was finding himself so physically strained. "It's okay," he told himself, staring in the mirror through heavy eyes. "It's just one night with Malfoy, you can do this,"

Once he had gathered himself, showered and brushed his teeth Harry got into a new change of clothes and went into the living room to find Draco reading the Muggle newspapers with slight array. "Why don't' you have Wizard's magazines or news? And why don't you use magic?" Draco barked out immediately, and then his silver eyes scanned Harry's figure and they went wide. "What are you wearing?" he whispered, in even more astonishment.

Harry stood in bondage style pants and a black t-shirt, but this one had red zippers randomly through-out the shirt. His wrists were piled up with studded bracelets and other such thing, he wore a dog collar around his neck. "Uh...clothes?" was his mere response, with a slight pink tinge. He had developped this style to accomadate the life he was living amongst the Muggles. At this point, he didn't know what clothes he would feel more comfortable in; Dudley's baggy, used ones or the Gothic ones he now wore.

"I'll answer your questions at dinner," He mumbled. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Though may I say for the record that it will be rather embarassing to be seen with you in public?" Harry merely shook his head in response, grabbed his leather chained jacket from the coat rack in the corner and started towards the door. Draco followed, heaving himself away from the newspapers in which he always found relatively boring. Muggles never had any important news to him.

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked, shoving his hands into his pocket and pulling himself together against the winter cold, it looked like it was going to rain now that the snow had stopped - Britain always had such rotten weather.

"I am not from around here, bring me some place nice. French, if you have it," Draco ordered softly, his silver eyes barely would leave Harry's figure as he was still in slight disbelief despite his flippant attitude. Harry shifted uncomfortably beneath the intense gaze.

"I thought you were taking me out," he responded lowly, Draco merely chuckled as they walked along looking like two normal fellows - that is of course besides the cloak that pushed out past Draco's winter jacket.

They walked silently and turned a couple of streets before coming to stop in a barely busy restuarant named Chez Pier, Harry ushered Draco inside and when they were seated with water did the inquiry begin.

"Why did you leave?" Draco quickly got into it, he was rather anxious. He had been waiting five long years for this conversation.

Harry gulped visibly; _I can't believe I'm sitting here with Draco Malfoy, of all people. I can't believe he finally found me...I wasn't being cautious enough...but Gods, why don't I mind sitting here with Draco Malfoy is a better question?!_

"Er...I can't...Draco...I can't answer that...not yet," Harry stuttered, and was glad when he didn't prod.

"Fine, but you will tell me, I assure you," he warned and continued his questions. "Why did you save me? You do know I owe you a Wizard's Debt now," Draco seemed unamused by this portion.

"A what? No you don't!" Harry shook his head, voice slightly raised and eyes widened. "I didn't save your life, just saved you from prison!"

"No, you saved my life. You do know what happened do you not?" Draco asked slowly, he hadn't ever come to think that Harry had gone missing that quickly.

"No, I don't. The last thing I did in the Wizarding World was speak to you...fancy that, it's the first thing I'm doing associated with it again," the brunette rolled his eyes and took a gulp of water, he was rather nervous and beginning to regret his decision for joining his old classmate for dinner.

"Oh," Draco had stopped his inquiry and a pained expression came into his silver eyes, something Harry had never seen before. "I am sorry, truly," he whispered across the table. Harry looked at him questionably but they were interrupted by the waitress. They both quickly ordered two pasta dishes and coffee as Harry looked at Draco every few seconds whose mood seemed to be downcast now.

"What is it?" Harry insisted.

Draco shook his head lightly, light blonde locks falling in front of his solemn eyes. "I did not want to be the one to tell you," he sighed heavily. "You know how you had asked that all the Death Eaters got Life sentencing in Azkaban?" Harry nodded, "Well, it seems as though the Ministry of Magic went against your wishes and did the exact thing you had asked them not to do for it makes them more like Riddle," this surprised Harry, that Draco was using Voldemort's muggle-born name.

Then it dawned on him what the Ministry had done and anger began coursing through his body, he clenched his fists upon the white tablecloth and their glasses of water began to bubble. Draco felt the strange energy reaching out to him from the boy across, he began panicking as he saw a few heads turning their way - all Muggle and not understanding why they were feeling this way. Draco quickly reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, the brunette snapped his attention upward and looked into concerned silver orbs before calming down slightly.

"They murdered them...didn't they?" Harry choked out in a whisper, Draco nodded. "Your Father too?" he asked, Draco nodded once more but more slowly this time.

"He deserved it," the blonde assured with a hard voice.

Harry shook his head, "Nobody deserves to be murdered," he whispered sadly. This is what he hadn't wanted to happen, and he had left the Wizarding World thinking that the Ministry would obey his wishes as it had been up to him. He should've remembered how irresponsible they actually were, and filled with fearful wrath.

"Harry...what was that just now? You went through seven years at Hogwarts and you still cannot control your magic when it comes to emotional situations?" Draco asked, he was concerned and Harry began blushing when he realized that the blonde still hadn't let go of his hand. He shyed away, it was such a strange place to find himself in.

"I-I...don't ask questions, I can't answer them but I'll tell you why, okay? I haven't used magic since the Final Battle with Voldemort, and I won't ever again. If you didn't notice up in my apartment, I have nothing to do with it anymore and I don't want to...that's why I had to leave, I can't use my magic anymore," Harry said with a strange tone, his brows were furrowed and he was looking down at the table.

"Yes you obviously can, you just cannot control it,"

"That's why I won't use it...I...I can't say anymore, okay? Can we just leave it at that? I can't talk about any of these things, not just yet. Please don't make me," Harry pleaded lightly, his emerald eyes were large and sadened and Draco felt a soft spot hit inside of him and he reluctantly nodded. No matter how much he needed to know, he also understood that if he took this slow that Harry would open up to him, he might even begin to trust him.

_Is that what you want? For Harry to trust you...or is it something more? Why have you cared all these years, Malfoy?_

"Why were you so intent on finding me? Why were you so obsessed with the room and all...why did you even care?" Harry quipped, as if reading the blonde's mind who now retracted his hand making the brunette blush even a deeper shade of red that Draco decided looked rather cute on him. He shook the thought urgently from his head.

"This I cannot answer either because I do not know. At first, I thought it was because I wanted answers for why you had hugged me and for saving me as well. Then, it just kept growing. I slowly became the only one I knew that still believed you were alive...I even goto the Weasley's every once and awhile to check on them to see if they have heard from you, of course I do not speak with them as they would not answer truthfully," Draco spoke truthfully, slightly embarassed about sneaking around to the Weasleys. "Something just always kept pushing me and pushing me, I just knew I needed to find you,"

They were interrupted once again by their waitress bringing their meals now, they both thanked her before she walked off and ate a few forkfuls of pasta before turning back to one another. Neither spoke for a moment and just stared, until Harry blushed and looked away - he had no idea what had gotten into him that day. He dubbed it as the magical influence in the area. "So tell me," Draco began with a grin, "What have you been up to?"

Harry raised his eyebrow and chuckled lightly, he was glad they were onto easier subjects. He told Draco about how he went to a few different countries to confuse his whereabouts, how he travelled all across Europe trying to find the perfect place for himself and on his journey he discovered his love for tattoos. Once he found the perfect place, Cambridge, he opened up his shop and ever since had a growing number of cliental whom had become more like his friends. Whenever he wasn't working he was reading Muggle novels, going out to the Pub or gym. Draco found this amusing.

"I've opened up the fastest growing, most popular Wizarding and Witch Designer clothing franchise, I've got two shops now; One in Hogsmeade and one in Diagon Alley and am looking to expand," Draco said smugly.

"That's why you drive such a nice car...which by the way, I can't believe you use a Muggle contraption," Harry mused.

"Have you been spying on me, Potter?" Draco smirked and winked, Harry blushed in response. "Yes, well, I cannot Floo everywhere now can I?"

The two continued their evening in this fashion, talking about what they were up to those days and avoiding the past as best as possible, even though it took a lot of trying on Draco's behalf. When they were finished dinner and leaving the restuarant, Harry walked Draco back as it was now close to seven o'clock in the evening. They reached the apartment now, standing outside in the cold as it still smelt and looked as though it was going to rain and most likely was.

"You sure you can drive back all that way?" Harry asked, slightly concerned as he knew Manchester was far enough.

"Sure I can, I've had enough rounds of coffee to keep me going..." his voice trailed off uneasily, he didn't want this day to end because this is what he had been searching for his entire adulthood. "Can we perhaps meet again?"

Before Harry could think he smiled brightly, "Yes," and with his insistant reply came another blush.

"You do that a lot,"

"What?"

"Blush," Draco smirked playfully, especially when Harry's cheeks darkened even further. "Anyway, I sadly must be off. Can I stop by in a couple of days?" he asked hopefully.

Harry nodded, "You know where to find me...but, one thing, please don't tell anyone,"

"Oh, don't you worry, Harry. You are all mine...for now," Draco smiled once more and then began to walk across the street to where his car was parked leaving a very timid looking Harry in the cold winter evening.

The brunette slowly trudged his way upstairs once Draco's car was out of sight and got himself ready for bed, once he was safe beneath the warm covers he couldn't get the blonde out of his thoughts. "Stop thinking about him!" he ordered himself aloud, but it simply wouldn't work. His nerves were still racked from being finally found, but he knew that's not why he couldn't stop thinking about Draco...


	4. Lets Get Magical

**Chapter Four:**

**Lets Get Magical**

**A/N:** Review, Read and Enjoy!! Next chapter should be up sometime next week...

*

Harry hadn't seen this coming, not at all. He sat dazed in his living room where all objects near him began to shake, Draco stood curiously in front of him with his wand extended straight at the brunette.

"Why are you afraid of magic? Why?" Draco angrily hissed, his voice consistantly rising. "Tell me!"

Harry's emerald eyes had nearly disappeared beneath his enlarged pupils, "I-I'm not afraid! I just don't want to be near it!! Please, please, please..." he dragged on looking sorrowful.

"Liar. You are shaking all over, you look more terrified than when I tried to kill you!" the blonde reamed, "I have gone over this in my head for days! So please, enlighten me Potter, why are you afraid of magic?!" Draco spat now, his wand still pointed at the cowering man before him. He couldn't believe Harry Potter had been reduced to this.

Harry trembled visibly, "I'm not afraid, I just don't want to use it," he whispered nearly inaudiably, given the other more information than he had as of yet.

Draco growled in frustration, he felt like tearing at his hair as he wasn't getting any real answers still. An idea came into his head suddenly and he jumped into action, "Sectumsempra!" and then it all happened so fast. A jet of purplish light lept fom Draco's wand towards the unsuspecting brunette. Harry quickly threw up his right hand and a white orb formed in his palm, absorbing most of the spell though some backfired at the awestruck blonde. Draco yelped and grabbed his wand arm in agony, a large gash had formed from his lower palm till just below his elbow. He crumpled to the floor, his eyes tearing, in front of a surprised Harry. "Potter...do something!" he ordered in harsh breaths. Harry edged closer to him, staring at the flowing blood. "Heal me! I'm going to bleed to death!" Draco urgently screeched, then began to whimper weakly.

"But...I...don't....Idon'thaveawand!" he mumbled quickly in response, his eyes searching the slowly paler man. Harry knew he had to do something, but what? Should he act like Muggles did and call an ambulence? But they couldn't heal magically made wounds, this much he remembered.

"You do not have a wand?! I don't care...use Wandless magic, you did it at the Final Battle!" Draco's voice was cracking, he was staring at the gash, the blood pouring out onto Harry's carpet and he began to loll backwards. Just before he hit the ground, Harry grabbed him forcibly and held him upright towards his heavily breathing body.

"It's been so long," Harry shook his head and looked down hopelessly. _You have to do something, he will die. Your hands are bloody enough as it is. Anybody but Draco, you can't let this happen to Draco too..._ the brunette realized that he would prefer anybody else but the blonde to be in this situation and it slightly scared him. "Hold it out," Harry said, but Draco didn't respond, his eyes were blinking slowly.

Harry yanked the injured arm towards him and immediately Draco sighed into the touch. Harry concentrated all the good energy he could towards the wound, he closed his eyes and placed both hands over the cut and heard Draco hiss in response but he didn't retract. After a few moments, Harry felt Draco shifting uncomfortably beneath him. Worried, he opened up his eyes hoping it had worked and looked down to see blood everywhere. He glanced up at Draco's pale face and saw a small smirk...

"Took you long enough," Draco drawled characteristically, then closed his eyes. Harry breathed a deep breath and took off his shirt, the blonde was too tired to notice. He used the black cotton to wipe the blood off of the blonde's arm, in place he saw a long pink scar that he knew wouldn't last long. Apparantly over the years, Harry hadn't lost his touch. And for the first time since he was around Draco, his headache disappeared and he felt at ease.

"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered and pulled the other man's weak body towards him, Draco didn't protest and even nuzzled his head into his chest. He brought Draco to his bed, throwing a light sheet overtop of him. "You rest, I need to go buy you some chocolate," Harry decided quickly. He grabbed a dirty shirt off the floor and discarded his bloody one into the open bathroom, reckoning to deal with it later.

"Mmmhmm, I'm gonna sleep..." Draco sighed and then Harry rushed back over to his side, pulling on his jacket at the sametime.

"Do NOT goto sleep. Please, it's so important! Please don't goto sleep! You need chocolate after what just happened, but you can't goto sleep. Just sit up, read something," Harry ordered and the blonde groaned but slowly nodded, coming into a sitting position. He looked around the room and grunted.

"Always this messy, Potter?" he drawled.

"Always," Harry nodded in response and with one last glance he was out the door with worry etched in his face. He hurried down the main street of Cambridge onto the candy shop on the corner, a couple of small children were there with their children and Harry got strange, apprehensive looks as he wandered in with a purpose. He found the chocolate isle and grabbed an assortment of dark cocoa before running to purchase it, he didn't even wait long enough to recieve any change as he ran back out onto the street, and back home.

Once he arrived there, Draco was flipping through one of Harry's sketchbooks lazily, his eyes slightly unfocused and his right arm cradled in his lap. "Does it hurt a lot?" Harry asked slowly when he walkd into the room, throwing his jacket on the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed beside the blonde.

"Just sort of stings, weak still," Draco responded, his eyes never straying from a particular coloured sketch of a horned dragon, curled around a pillar. Harry turned a light shade of pink.

"I've never felt I was that great at creatures, only dragons," he explained sheepishly and took out chocolate from his bag, 85%.

"I always hated dark chocolate, but it has always worked..." Draco drawled as he put down the sketch book on his lap and reached forward to take the chocolate but wasn't given it.

"Here," Harry said lightly, unwrapping it and breaking off a piece and handing it to the ex-Slytherin.

"Thanks,"

"I'm really sorry Draco, I didn't know - I didn't know what I was doing. It kind of just happened, like it used to when I was a kid," Harry sighed, his eyes dropped from the boy in his bed in front of him down to his own lap in shame.

"Harry, it really does not hurt much...I will feel better after some rest. It was my fault for pushing you. Can you tell me what you meant though, I mean, what did just happen and used to happen when you were a kid?" Draco questioned, then took a bite out of the chocolate. He figured out that the more gentle he was with Harry with his words, the easier it was to coax the brunette out for answers.

"The samething that happened to everyone, I'm guessing. I mean, when you got really upset or really emotional, didn't you make things happen because of your magic without meaning to?" Harry asked, when he saw Draco slowly shake his head he looked down in further shame. "Well, I did. I made my hair grow back overnight when it got cut and I didn't want it to, I made glass disappear at a zoo once to set a snake free. Right now I just knew I had to protect myself, and so I did," Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

Draco's eyes were wider than usual, he swallowed more chocolate before answering with slight astonishment. "Harry...not many people can do that. To correct myself, I have never heard of anybody doing that," he felt the other getting uncomfortable now. "May I be honest?"

"My permission stopped you before?" Harry joked lightly, Draco rolled his eyes in response.

"Harry, I have been studying you for years. I have been looking back at your dueling with me, your performance in Defence Against the Dark Arts class, and most especially I have gone over the Final Battle numerous times. Hundreds of times, actually," Draco was speaking softly, "I believe that you have more power and potential than anybody has ever realized possible. I believe that if you recognize yourself and the magic inside of you, than you can be better than Merlin ever was,"

Harry choked out laughter, he slapped his thigh and leaned back in thick chuckles. Only until did he meet serious silver eyes did he understand Draco's sternness on the situation. "Harry, why did you ever stop?" the blonde pleaded, and when Harry looked up into those silver orbs he realized there was no way of avoiding answering truthfully.

"I can't really describe the feeling, what happened when I finally killed Voldemort. After I did, I was afraid of becoming him. His power...it's apart of me now, all of his magic from his core seeped into me and from that moment on its been begging me to explode. The only way to calm it down is to stay as far away from magic as possible," Harry explained, his emerald eyes searching the fabric of his pants, picking at fluffs to distract himself as much as possible. "I was scared, and now I'm used to it. I know I can surpress it, but I'm still scared to let it loose. Look what happens, I always hurt people I don't want to," he gestured towards Draco's scarred arm, although vastly healed for a moment both were thinking the worst.

Draco didn't know how to exactly respond, his memories of the Final Battle were flashing at him. So instead, he leaned forward and reached out his uninjured arm to gently graze Harry's hand, the brunette jumped but did not move away although his cheeks were turning red. "You see, I should never use magic. All it did today was hurt you,"

"Yes, but you protected yourself!" Draco snapped back, he gripped Harry's hand now, nearly crushing the fingers beneath his own.

Harry attempted to slip out of the blonde's menacing grip, but could not. "I don't give a shit about protecting myself, Malfoy! I never have! You're the expert, aren't you?! Haven't you realized yet that none of this is about me, it's all about everybody else!" he retorted with a pained expression and venom in his voice, though he couldn't help but ignore the warm sensations that were flowing from Draco's pale skin. He did indeed like being close to his old rival, and this scared him.

Draco, who had dawned on the realization already that he cared more for Harry than he initially believed so, was comfortable with the fact that he knew he wanted to be close to the brunette - at any costs. He wanted more than answers. He wanted Harry to trust him, and hold his hand back.

"Maybe, just maybe this one time, you should try making it about yourself," Draco whispered, his silver eyes proding into the other individual who immediately began shaking his head.

"No. Never. I'll hurt too many people. I know I have power, but I'm not nearly as powerful as Dumbledore was, or Voldemort, and definitely don't come close to Hogwarts Founders and nowhere near Merlin!" Harry said in disdain, he didn't want to be that powerful so there was no way he was going to accept it.

"Believe what you will, but how did you defeat Dumbledore and Voldemort?" Draco questioned, bringing up the dreaded topic of Harry dualing with Dumbledore, the blonde was treading dark and dangerous waters now.

"Luck, sheer-fucking-luck," Harry spat, he didn't like this conversation anymore but he knew he couldn't runaway from it. After all Draco had done to try and find him, he felt as though he should reward him with some answers. Plus, he didn't really want him to leave anyway.

"I do not think that, but you may think what you like. I believe that you are better than all those wizards and witches, combined they would just barely equal up to the potential you have inside of your skin. I can feel it just sitting beside you, and the fact you can actual surpress your magical power is in itself impressive! You have been training for years without even realizing it. Let me guess one thing, Harry, the pain has lessened over the years has it not?" Draco asked sweetly, Harry looked up with tense emerald eyes and nodded slowly. "It has become easier to live with this much power?" the brunette nodded once more, Draco squeezed his hand a little tighter. "I will be doing much research in the next couple of days, may I come back to see you to share with what I find?"

"Fine, but don't try and bring me out _there_, I don't want to go back," Harry half-lied. Yes he missed his friends, he missed using magic, he missed all things of the Wizarding World, but he did not miss the boiling rage of power that ran through his veins.

"I want make you, ever. And that is a promise, and Malfoy's keep their promises," Draco smirked playfully and leaned in a little closer to Harry, who breathed in tightly. "You are a wonderful artist, Harry," he whispered seductively.

"Heh, must have been all those years trying to work a quill," Harry joked, he felt awkward and tense for some reason which never happened around other boys. Especially blonde men, he loved his blonde men...he never questioned why, but now he was beginning to.

"No, really. I like this dragon. Could you draw one for me? I mean, my name does mean Dragon," Draco winked and leaned back again on the bed, proping himself up on his elbow after finishing off the chocolate and his arm was beginning to feel much better.

"Er, sure. Just a picture, right?"

"How about another tattoo?" Draco suggested, making Harry's pierced eyebrow lift high into the air. "I was thinking of putting one on my lower back, or upper back even. Either or. Not too big, definitely not too small," he spoke thoughtfully and allowed his gaze to wander around Harry's bedroom and back to the nervous man he was still holding hands with.

"Are-are you sure?" Harry stuttered, his mind drifted to the idea of having Draco Malfoy shirtless in front of him on a chair, leaning forward suggestively and the idea made Harry start to sweat and gulp incontrollably.

"Yes, I am. The good thing about it is that you will be the only one to see it," Draco winked and then closed his eyes lightly, feeling slight fatigue still. "You and a few, selective other _friends_ of course," he grinned and Harry's face fell momentarily.

_Am I upset that Draco just suggested that he has lovers? Why in the hell should I care? This is still Draco Malfoy!...Don't kid yourself. You like him._ Harry thought to himself, he finally allowed his slightly sweaty fingers to entwine with the others as he looked the other way, pretending it was nothing although his nerves were wrecked.

"Come back on Saturday then? I'll be done the drawing by then...but are you sure that you can drive home in this condition, you seem rather tired," Harry was concerned as he now looked up and down Draco's body.

"I am fine, I assure you. That chocolate does indeed always help. Could you make me some coffee to go though? Do you have those...er...those takeoutthingymabobbers?" Draco asked, reluctantly releasing Harry's hand and standing up, straightening himself out before being led from the room.

"You mean a travel mug? Sure, just bring it back because I ain't got many," Harry chuckled lightly, he wasn't one for making food or drinks at his apartment - he was usually always at the pub for that. After quietly brewing coffee and making sure Draco was alright, he made to leave.

"I'm sorry about today," Harry apologized again.

"Don't be, my fault," Draco smiled, and it was a genuine smile that made the brunette nearly melt to his knees.

"So see you Saturday?" Harry asked slowly, half-wishing the blonde would lean in for a goodbye kiss.

"Saturday it is," and without any more words or actions towards Harry, Draco turned on his heel and started down the stairs. Harry watched him until he was out of sight and his heart fell, he really wanted that goodbye kiss.

"Your fault, for being so damn scared," Harry accused himself. He walked on down to the store to check in with Lexi, who was impatiently reading as always.

"Hey there, girl," Harry greeted with a grin.

"Your boytoy just left, is that what's got you so happy? Have a good lay?" she winked at Harry who turned an immediate shade of red, slightly scaring Lexi herself.

"No! No! It's not like that...old friend from school, remember? Not a good friend, either," Harry mumbled underneath his breath. All the memories of Malfoy during their school days, well, none of them were good ones.

"Sure, sure...you know, he looks an aweful lot like all the other boys you somehow drag up to your room. Bleach blonde, pale skin, lanky, blue eyes..."

"Draco doesn't have blue eyes, his are silver," Harry hurumphed proudly and then wanted to facepalm himself as a knowing look dawned on Lexi's face. The brunette shook his head and held up his hand in protest, "I don't like him like that!" he denied, quite dishonestly as both could tell.

"Sure, sure...keep telling yourself that," Lexi smirked and giggled before shaking her head and returning to her book. "Appointments in forty minutes, maybe you wanna prep?" she suggested.

Harry nodded thankfully, he needed to get out of that awkward situation as fast as possible. The rest of his day was filled with a strange mix of emotions as his thoughts continuously came back to those of one blonde man, who he couldn't wait to see again in a couple of days.


	5. The Red Lotus

**Chapter Five:**

**The Red Lotus**

**A/N:** Review, Read and Enjoy!! Updates may be delayed due to the 2010 Winter Olympics - 'EH! OH! CANADA, GO!!!!! Also 'Draiochta' is Irish-Gaelic for 'Magical'...

*

It was not a good day for Harry, he was quite nervous and his body was visibly shaking as he had gone out to stock up on many energy drinks to keep himself going. His magic was absolutely begging to get out since the incident a couple of days ago. It wasn't a good thing that he was mentally unprepared to have Draco sitting shirtless in front of him for at least three hours as he elegantly completed his dragon tattoo, especially since Lexi had been fiercly pointing out to him that he was the best looking 'boytoy' he had yet to bring home.

He was rather unprofessionally piercing a customer's tongue when he heard the front bell ring and the hair on the back of his neck automatically stood up. His magic working with the energy drinks nearly overloaded as he clamped the young girls dried tongue, she winced uncomfortably and soon heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He felt himself stiffen as the long needle in his hand shook, the girl looked up nervously through heavily blackened eyelids and twitched her open mouth into something like a smile.

"Does it hurt?" she mumbled, her tongue still hanging out against the clamp.

Harry laughed nervously, "Not really, just don't think about it," he said with a sweet smile that made her melt inside, she was only sixteen and looked up adoringly at Harry who's emerald eyes were now set into a panic. The magical presence of Draco became ever so strong as the blonde entered the room, Harry straightened up and looked down at the girl.

"Is it okay that he is in here?" he asked, she nodded slowly and tightly shut her eyes. "Just sit anywhere, Draco," Harry said with a tense voice, he then readied the needle in his hand with the silver tongue bar in the other. "Now, take a deep breath in," he cooed softly and the girl obeyed, "Out," he ordered gently and pushed the needle through, quickly replacing it with a bar and screwing in the balls. Small tears were forming in the girls eyes.

"Just sit for a minute, gather yourself. You can pay Lexi on your way up, if you don't feel good just let me know, alright?" Harry smiled down at her as she nodded. "The aftercare sheet..."

"I already got it from you before," the girl assured him with a pained smile, Harry nodded and then left the room. Draco shot a look at the girl plainly before following the brunette out into the more open basement, there was a sitting quarter set up from customers who would wait for appointments, the two took a seat there.

"How are you?" Harry asked shakily.

Draco grinned and shook his head, "Fine. Though I am getting quite a few questions about who did my tattoo and where I got my scar from," he lifted up his right sleeve and there was still a purplish scar down his forearm, it clashed against his pale skin.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I've ruined your arm," Harry sighed, angry with himself as his head hung low.

"Do not be stupid, Potter. I am fine, it is just a scar. I am just telling everybody to mind their own damn business," the blonde smiled sweetly but it fell as the girl wobbled into the room, her purse thrown around her shoulder as she made her way over to Harry.

"Thank you, Sin," she smiled down at him, her cheeks were a bright red and she was biting her lower lip.

"Your welcome, just go upstairs and Lexi will deal with your payment," he said half-heartedly, though his eyes never left Draco's figure who was staring curiously at the female whose speech was slightly hampered.

The girl frowned and looked down at Harry, and then slowly ascended up the stairs. Draco chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "A. She is so obviously into you and B. just let it out," he said with playful assurance.

"She is sixteen!" Harry exclaimed, ignoring the second comment. "This isn't why you're here...how did studying go?"

"Can I tell you while you are doing that tattoo, did you finish it? It will give me something to be distracted by," Draco smirked.

"Yeah, I finished it but...I don't think you're going to like it," Harry blushed and stood up over to the private tattoo room, Draco followed quickly and took off his jacket once inside. The blonde closed the door softly, making Harry stiffen visibly as he pulled out a piece of paper from a drawing book sitting on the preparation counter.

Upon handing it to Draco, the blonde closed his eyes. Harry attempted to get him to take the paper, but Draco kept his eyes shut tight. "Just do it," he said strongly.

"Excuse me? You have to look at it, tell me if it's alright..."

"No. Just do it. I trust you," Draco's voice was unfaltering.

"Er...uhm..."

"I have decided on upper back, between my shoulder blades," Draco added in with assurance.

"Uhm...I don't think..."

"Do it," He ordered softly. Harry swallowed heavily and felt himself nodding as he took the stencil he had made beforehand and walked held it tight in his hands.

"Can you, um..." before Harry finished his sentence, Draco opened his eyes again as he took off his shirt with ease. He revealed a pale, perfect torso that looked shapely and rather soft to Harry. The brunette gulped heavily and began murmuring to himself something incoherent, Draco found this amusing as he laughed.

"See something you like?"

"No!" Harry spat, all too quickly.

"I thought we were old enough to act mature, Harry," Draco whispered seductively.

Harry turned bright red, "Just, er...straddle..."

"You want me to straddle you?" Draco grinned largely, stepping towards the brunette as Harry stepped back.

"The chair, please...the chair," Harry averted his gaze to the stencil in his hand, he needed to focus on his job so he wouldn't mess it up. Draco would kill him.

Draco shrugged and obliged, he stradled the chair with his back to Harry who pulled up a stool behind him. "Do you like being behind me, Harry?" the blonde asked.

"Can-can you just tell me what you have found, whatever it was you were looking for? I need to concentrate..I..stop distracting me," Harry pleaded, at least he was admitting that he was being aroused by the situation in general which is exactly what Draco had wanted. The ex-Slytherin finally agreed and rested against his arms slung around the chair top. He felt the cold santizer on his back and then the stencil being placed on carefully. Once it was on, Harry prepared the needles and his gloves and then began his work with an outline.

Draco hissed at first and his muscles tightened, but after a few minutes of Harry beginning the other relaxed and began to talk about what he had found. "Ever since we graduated I have been rather bored. I opened up my own shop, as you know by now, but still it was too simple. So I read, all the time. I have read nearly every book in my Father's library which is basically the extended section of the Restricted Section. When our little incident happened the other day, I recalled reading something about natural magic that worked without the persons consent when necessary. Just as you have been doing your entire life, and I believe this is also why you have been able to defeat Voldemort, not out of luck but because your magic willed you to do so even without your permission or knowledge.

"This thing happens to people, but not as many as you would think. Especially when one is completely unawares that magic exists at first, as you were when you were young. So I took out all those books related to this and read them again. It is all tied into nature, really. By nature, when two magic folk breed they create magical offspring. But also by nature, there are some persons that are meant to have a very strong magical core so albeit they have magical or Muggle parents, they will come out very powerful,"

"Like Hermione?"

"Almost. She is Muggle-born, and she does have great power but there are many that are more powerful than her including you and I. Now there are specific, very few Wizards and Witches who posses the strongest, natural powers of nature within them and can harness them without even thinking. I believe that is who you are. Alongside you are very, very few others; Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. There is a very slight possibility that Dumbledore or Grindewald was apart of that elite group, but so slight I do not feel comfortable including them. But it is in my belief, that you are the only surviving Draiochta - or more commonly said as Draio,"

"What in the hell is that?" Harry asked, this was getting strange for him and although he didn't believe any of Draco's words he was intrigued.

"A Draio is a naturally occuring magical being, well that of a human that is. You see, Centaurs, Merpeople, and ecterea are also naturally occuring magical beings but there are few human ones. I already mentioned who they were before. Draio's have the largest potential within our world to create, mold and overcome all sorts of magic practice. You can create spells never heard of before, you can cast any sort of curse with ease, you can do things Professor's take difficult concentration to complete in your sleep with the wishes in your subconscious mind. This is such a wonderful thing to be, but the Founding Father's were at first scared of this before they found one another and came into context with their abilities. They are the ones who fully researched their conditions and what exactly they were, all the things they could do. They actually wrote countless books on the subject, ones regular Wizards and Witches have never even laid eyes on because there was no point for them to. These things would never work or apply themselves to regular magical folk, only to the Draio."

"How come you know so much about it then?"

"My Father had a knack for collecting useless knowledge, hoping it would assist him to become a greater Dark Wizard rival to Voldemort himself," Draco said flippantly before taking a deep breath and continuing. Harry, behind him, was still finding it difficult to concentrate as Draco's smooth back was under his gloved touch, the needle prickling ink into his skin in a fluid motion as emerald eyes closely watched.

"There are spectacular spells, the hardest Potion concotions which only work properly when vexed by the hand of a Draio,"

"I suck at Potions," Harry reminded him.

"That may be so, but still I could teach you that. I can teach you how to better yourself at Potions because these are things I cannot create, only you can. There are things unthought about beforehand, things I thought were fictional...can actually happen if done by a Draio! Harry, this is who you are. I am certain of it. There are even training guides written by the Founding Father's, and very few notes by Merlin on the Draio as he was the first one and dubbed himself by that name. I've brought a few books with me and left them upstairs, a bunch of old transcripts. I think that if you and I study together, I could be your guide and you could be the ultimate student. Though, I am nothing like a teacher, for these are things I cannot do, only you can. If we concentrate hard enough within weeks you will be accomplishing things unheard of in our time," Draco breathed deeply and hissed once more, Harry's needle had ridden over his spine and it nearly dug into his bone.

"I don't know, Draco. There is no way I'm as powerful as you say I am...There is no way I can do any of that," Harry shook his head.

"Can you at least try? There is a simple potion that can determine whether or not you are a Draio. It has a two week period to make it and I started it two nights ago, so that leaves us twelve days of practice and studying to do until the potion is made,"

"I will not cast any spells...remember, I don't even have a wand!" Harry protested, there was no way he was going to go and start using magic again. Especially if it was something this ancient and dangerous, something unspoken of within his seven years in the Wizarding World.

"You are a Draio, you will not require one. Of course, you do need some sort of magical medium for some advanced magic so you can just use my wand," he suggested lightly.

"But-but...one wand per wizard, it won't work for me,"

"Once again, you are a Draio so yes, it will," Draco was so firm in his belief of this. He had been closely watching Harry ever since he had denied his friendship in First Year. He had watched so closely that he knew this was right and true, he knew it more than anything else.

"Fine. I'll study for the next twelve days but once that Potion reveals I'm not who you think I am, I refuse to go any further. And you have to stop trying to make me do magic, deal?" Harry bargained, although he still wasn't pleased with this at all. Though, the brunette was firm in his own belief that he was most definitely not a Draio as Draco said.

"Deal," Draco agreed, with a smug smile on his face. He was glad he learned how to coax Harry into things so easily. The rest of the appointment went on rather silently with a couple of small, painful protests from Draco whenever Harry would tattoo over a place that had less muscle to protect the bone from the needle. It was three long hours before Harry was finished his work.

"Of course I want to do more shading with this, but my wrist is about to fall off so I'm done for today," he said as Draco stood up from his chair and made his way to the long mirror in the corner of the white, placid room. He turned his head over his shoulder and smiled happily.

"It is absolutely gorgeous," he whispered in admiration, moving his shoulder blades to get different views of the tattoo. It was a green dragon breathing tribal, red fire with expansive, decorative wings that looking elegant yet menacing at the same time. The claws of the beast were coiled around a sharp-edged sword and its sharp tail fell down past its tip. The dragon had beady black eyes and long horns, its mouth slightly ajar revealing lethal fangs.

"Wow," Draco said again, Harry was blushing as he discarded the used tools.

"Do you really like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it, Harry!" he then tore his eyes from the mirror and strode quickly over to the brunette and took him fully in his arms and then let go as he had felt Harry stiffen immediately in an awkward stance.

"I, uh...I, erm...turn around so I can dress it," Harry mumbled and Draco obliged. Once the tattoo was dressed the two awkwardly made their way upstairs to where Lexi was typing on the laptop.

"Go well?" she asked slowly, raising her eyes to the two boys standing faraway from one another strangely.

"Very," Draco nodded and Harry did the same in agreeance.

"Can I start closing up now? It's way past..."

"Sure, please," Harry said in a hurry. "Are we going to go up to my place to discuss or out?"

"Your place. Do you have tea?"

"Always," Harry smiled but avoided the blonde's gaze completely. He was filling too riled up still from seeing him shirtless for hours. There was no denying now that Draco Malfoy had always been the obsession of Harry's sexual desires. He had dated so many blonde hair, blue-eyed boys, tall and lanky. But Draco was the one it originated from, and this he had never known before.

As the two became comfortable and less awkward around one another, Draco flipped open the first of the couple books he had brought to the first page. They were sitting on the flowery, tacky couch in Harry's apartment sipping herbal Jasmine Gunpowder tea. "Now, I have everything important highlighted here and that is what I want to go over with you today before I leave. When I do leave, you can keep these books and you should read thoroughly through them. I will bring more in about five days when I come back,"

"Why are you coming back in five days?" Harry asked slowly.

"To give you new books, honestly you cannot be that thick," he rolled his eyes and took a sip of the warm, comforting beverage in the winter months.

"Why not sooner?" Harry let slip out which he immediately regretted, feeling rather embarassed as his face tinged colour again.

"You are doing that a lot lately," Draco noted amusedly.

"What?"

"Blushing," he smirked as Harry deepened in colour even moreso.

It was a fairly smooth day, the two were quiet most of the time as they read separately and to one another as well. The next couple of days Harry spent recalling small conversations with Draco and relishing them, also the feel of the blonde's back beneath his hands. Draco spent his time dealing with finances and wholly ignoring Nathaniel's Floo Calls and visitations, whilst collecting books that spoke of the Draio the entire time.

It was a Wednesday when Draco came next, only four days difference and the visit surprised Harry as he was leaving the closing shop that night with Lexi linked on his arm. "Where are you two lovers off to?" the blonde drawled, his arms crossed.

"Down to Winchester for a warmer, you can join," Lexi offered with a noncommital shrug, she slung her arm lazily around Harry's middle as the brunette blushed against the cold wind, Draco shrugged in return but there was a warm smirk placed neatly on his face as well.

"Er, I don't know if...I thought you were coming tomorrow," Harry's face twisted into confusion.

"I came today instead, could not wait to see you...James," Draco added carefully and the brunette's eyes sunk as he nodded and the three then continued down the street together. It was a silent walk down the streets of Cambridge, and a couple blocks away from Harry's apartment they went inside of a scuzzy looking pub called 'The Winchester'.

Inside was a small group of five men, all in gothic wear, and two girls dressed almost identically to Lexi. Draco raised his eyebrow at the group as Harry nervously introduced them.

"Guys this is Draco, Draco this is; Nate, Jamie, Jessika, Shenlea, Smith, Kaena, and Kris," Harry said, and the already drinking group at the booth by the window chortled. Some held out their hands to shake Draco's, adorned by the Malfoy signet ring and his own very expensive ring - they took notice of how wealthy his clothes looked.

As Draco made to remove his jacket, Harry nervously looked at him from his seat beside Lexi at the large booth. "Er, maybe you shouldn't..uhm..." he looked nervously between his closely eyeing friends and the blonde man who shrugged and took off his jacket as if it were nothing. Beneath he was wearing what Harry expected, a long cloak that hung loosely around his clothing. Beneath it was regular, Muggle clothing though he doubted Draco had bought it from a Muggle retailer.

"What in the hell are you wearing, mate?" Jamie asked, his eyebrows fully raised.

"I could ask you the same question," Draco snuffed with a disgusted look crossing briefly across his face before replacing it with a smug one. "I own a very successful clothing store, one I doubt any of you would ever set foot in," he snorted.

"Whatever," Nate grumbled with a flip of his hand before raising his pint. "We drink here, and if you ain't a friend you gotta go! Even if your Sins' new toy," he winked and then took a large gulp of the tap.

"New toy?" Draco raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "I do not know why Lexi and now you people insist on me being Pot--Sin's toy, but that is and never will be me," he snapped curtly and then snaked his arm around Harry's neck, who was in a deep crimson blush. "Though, eventually it may be him that becomes the toy,"

"Okayokayokay...can we just get fuckin' drunk?" Harry growled, and everybody including his blonde friend broke into laughter and cheered to that.

It was a long couple of hours before the two stumbled back to Harry's apartment in the darkness, it was cold and raining lightly but they were singing as they trodded down the street. It was the same song that Jamie and Nate had got stuck in their head whilst at the bar. As they laugh, chortled and swang arm-in-arm they finally landed heavily, and soaking upon Harry's couch.

"Coffee, my friend," Draco rasped. Harry laughed and nodded, as he stood it was shakily so and he couldn't make a straight line to the kitchen.

"Black?"

"Please," the blonde groaned, he already felt the effects of tomorrow morning creeping in. "Potter, you've got some hard mates..." Draco laughed lightly.

"Yeah, if hard is the new word for alcoholics then yeah," Harry returned to sit beside the other man and handed him a cup of coffee as he took a large gulp of his own.

"I can see how you haven't gone crazy here yet...living as a Muggle. If you've got good friends..."

"But was it worth the prize of giving up my other ones?" Harry snapped in response, he'd rather not talk about friends. It always made him think too much about Hermione and Ron, and that was a pain he knew would never go away.

"Harry...maybe you should go see them," he suggested lightly, his hand reached out and gently touched his knee cap. Harry flinched but did not pull away.

Harry shook his head and finished off his coffee in one more large sip, he sighed afterwards as he felt his drinks slowly disipitating. "How is the Potion going?"

"Five more days," Draco didn't prod at his change of subject, though he was slightly disappointed. Every time the two of them got close to talking about something important or emotional or of the past, Harry would successfully change the conversation topic. "Studying?"

"Finished reading, brought me more books?"

"Yes...left them in the car though. Might as well go get them now, I should get going..."

"Draco, you drank. More than one drink too," Harry warned slowly.

"So? I can drive well enough..."

"Not that far, no. You actually think I'm going to let you drive home?"

"Well what do you suggest, it is getting late and I need to go. I cannot apparate in this condition either," Draco scorned lightly, finishing off his coffee as well.

"Stay the night," Harry suggested. Even though they weren't on the best of terms, he was more comfortable with that than the blonde leaving.

"I do not sleep on couches, Potter,"

"I thought we were grown-up enough," Harry smirked devilishly. He still felt the rum coursing through him and as always, his lust was higher than usual in this state as he could barely take his emerald eyes off of Draco's silver ones. He wanted to reach out and tangle his hands in platinum hair, and he was barely restraining himself.

"What? You want a grown-up kiss goodnight, is that it Potter?" Draco drawled sloopily as he recognized the husky tone of Harry and that glazed look in his. He leaned over to capture the others lips in his own....

Harry awoke feeling dazed, but as he looked beside him to the blonde curled in his arms securely he smiled brightly against him. Pulling the sleeping Slytherin closer, Harry closed his eyes and went back to sleep desipte his headache and urge to get up and goto the bathroom. It was too good of a moment for him to give-up so easily.

The next time Harry woke up, he was cold. He opened his eyes and rubbed them eagerly and found no weight on his arms this time. The bed was empty save for him in his boxers beneath the heavy comforter. With panic striking him, he jumped up from the bed only to fall back onto it again. Once he regained himself he searched his apartment, only to find that Draco wasn't there. He didn't feel the blonde's magical presence nearby either. Harry sighed and began to make himself some breakfast.

"What even happened last night? Did we do it? Or did we just kiss...I can't even remember anything past kissing..." Harry mumbled to himself. A heavy dread hung low overtop of his spirit not only for the rest of the morning but for the five days that followed. On the third day, he had made a trip to Draco's house only to find that the blonde was not there but the Potion was nearly complete in his secretive room.

Feeling defeated, Harry shut down the shop for a couple of days and allowed Lexi for a paid vacation as he rescheduled all his appointments. He didn't know why he felt so bad. He had had one night stands before, but he could remember all of them unlike this one. Now all he had to do was wait.

Then the day came, the day when the Potion was complete and Harry knew he had to drink it within four hours of completion. Harry waited impatiently, drinking green tea and absently sketching another picture of a bleeding, pulsating heart as his palms began to sweat. Draco had less than an hour. He had to show, he had been brewing this Potion so maticulously.

Then came the knock at the door, Harry sprang up and answered it and in the process spilt tea on his shirt but he ignored it. Draco allowed himself in with a straight face, in his leather-gloved hand was a vial of green liquid.

"Drink," He merely said without greeting.

"Draco, I...I'm sorry about whatever happened the other night, I don't even remember anything..."

"Nothing happened. We kissed and then passed out," Draco spat lightly and then frowned, urging the bottle towards the brunette. "Even the first part should not have happened,"

"Why not?" Harry asked back without hesitation.

"You are Harry Potter, I am Draco Malfoy...you are believed to be dead...I cannot have a relationship with a dead man,"

"Then have one with James Evans," Harry offered quickly, he remembered the nervousness he always felt at Draco's arrival. He knows of his blatant attraction to him. He wouldn't deem a relationship with him as that bad if not wonderful.

"James Evans is a lie," Draco responded curtly, "I do not wish for a relationship with that either. Now can you please just drink?" he shoved the vial into Harry's hand who quickly uncorked it and with a sigh downed the bottle.

"So...how does this work? How do you tell if I really aren't a Draio?" Harry asked, knowing that this would be the definite answer.

"By the colour of the Lotus," Draco said without anymore explanation.

"The colour of the Lotus? Like the flower?" Does that even make sense..." Harry cut himself off as a tingling sensation began in his palms. He looked oddly down at them as Draco followed his gaze with a curious look. Harry looked intensely as the sensation furthered itself, becoming greater until a strong warmth rushed through his arms.

All of a sudden, a bud formed from the center of his right and left palms. "What the-" he started, but was transfixed as the bud cracked open and sprouted a short stem. It quickly flowered outwards as the center and flower leaves of a red lotus began to form. The sensation slowly came to a stop as Harry now held two red lotus' in his hands. He fingered the silky leaves with fascination as his body surged with magic that wanted to escape.

Draco's eyes were wide. "That...was unexpected," he whispered finally.

"So I'm not a Draio?" Harry asked with hope.

"No...you most definitely are," the blonde shook his head dumbly. "This Potion works in colour spectrums. If it is a negative and you are not a Draio, the lotus would have been black which means a fake lotus. Otherwise, it will colour itself in reference to the power that Draio holds. Pink was the colour for all the Founding Fathers and purple was Merlin's..."

"So, what does red mean?" Harry asked with a slight tremor. Was it bad? Why was Draco looking so fascinatingly terrified?

"Harry....it means...." he paused as his pale hand came up to rub his forehead in slight disbelief. "It means all of my assumptions were correct. It means that not only do you hold more power than either of those five magical folk, but you also hold more natural power than all of them...combined," he whispered and then his silver eyes crept up to fall into the dazed emerald ones until they both fell back unto the red lotus'.


	6. Finally Answered

**Chapter Six:**

**Finally Answered**

**A/N:** Review, Read and Enjoy!! Sorry for the long time without updating!

*

Lexi snapped her fingers again, thucking her tongue loudly in the doorway. Harry finally whirled his head in her direction, his eyes were pained and heavy. "What is wrong with you, Sin?" she demanded harshly, leaning her straight frame against the door.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a tremor.

"You've been slacking off appointments, and the ones you do take a few needed to be redone! You never gotta do touch-ups, and you won't even join us at the bar anymore..." she rolled her eyes and groaned as he only shrugged and turned his back to her and began to doddle again in his sketchbook. He was using the basement tattooing area for coming up with new designs.

"Sorry," he mumbled and then continued with his furrowed brows. Lexi sighed and trudged her way back upstairs, she'd prefer company during the downtime of business but for the past two weeks Harry had been rather absent-minded. Ever since the day Red Lotus' sprouted from his palms.

The brunette sighed and put down his pencil, he lay his head in his hands and shook it violently. _Why me? Why do these things have to keep happening to me? Now I can't control the power anymore, I need to let it out! It hurts not too! And Draco...Gods, what am I supposed to do about Draco?_

As if the blonde had heard his name being called, the man strode into the room. "How are you feeling, Harry? Ready for training?" he chirped.

"But the shoppe's not closed yet..."

"It is a quarter to six," Draco responded simply, so the shoppe was obviously closed for a Sunday.

"Are we actually going to train or just read more today?" Harry grumbled though he couldn't help oblige Draco in whatever it was they were going to do. The fact of the matter was that nearly everyday ever since they found out about Harry's 'condition' the two had collected and read tirelessly every book even slightly pertaining to Celtic magic, dark and light, and anything that even mentioned the Draio.

"It seems as though our resources have run dry," Draco grumbled, taking a seat in the patients chair in the room. "Of course I still have librarians double checking all their own resources but I doubt anything else will come up. I am even surprised with how far we have gotten," he smiled hopefully at the brunette's back. He could feel the tension, he could feel how stressed Harry was and how yearning his power was to be set free. It must have been hard, and with the greatest power to have ever existed in the world Draco didn't blame him for leaving the Wizarding World completely. Not that he ever did in the first place, that World was flawed beyond belief in comparison to the Muggle one, not that he was willing to openly admit that.

"Draco?" Harry called softly after a few moments of silence, he swiveled around in his chair and held a look of sadness and curiousity in his emerald eyes.

"What is it, Harry?" the blonde responded softly, edging closer to the end of his seat wishing to quickly close the gap between them. They still hadn't talked about the incident that never really occurred when they had gotten drunk together.

"I-I want to know. Why are you helping me? This has nothing to do with you, so why?" his voice was a gentle whisper, there was some pain in it and Draco urged to reach forward and kiss it off his face. Instead he restrained himself, not knowing how the brunette would react and not wanting to ruin the precious time he already got to spend with the person who he had been obsessing over for years now.

"Because you deserve it. I haven't got a better explanation than that, Harry. You deserve help, you deserve me, you deserve a friend and you deserve whatever you want," Draco choose his words wisely, he recalled how Harry Potter would act back in school how he deserved nothing but ill treatment and bad luck.

Harry looked up slowly through shining eyes though he did not let his threatning tears fall, he began smiling largely over at Draco who smiled back gracefully. "Did I ever say that I wanted you?" he asked unexpectedly, obviously ignoring the red tinge to his cheeks.

"Er, no, but I- I didn't mean...urgh...oh...Christ," Draco fumbled quickly, looking down at his hands and turning a shade of pink that Harry found rather attractive and adorable all at once.

Suddenly Harry stood up and closed the distance between them, he climbed gently ontop of Draco and cupped the man's face in his calloused hands and bent his neck to bring their lips together tightly. Draco moaned immediately against the touch and wrapped his arms around Harry, they kissed softly and gently, but then Harry became greedy. The tightness in his trousers pushed up against Draco's own erection, the brunette snaked his hands up the others shirt and felt the smooth feathery skin and compared it immediately to silk. He deepened their kiss by forcing his tongue unresisting inside, Draco and him fought for domination for a few minutes as their groans became more needy and their hands travelled to every inch of skin that they could get at.

A cough at the door interupted them. "How many times have I had to see this? And you said he wasn't your toy," Lexi drawled with a look of disgust on his face. "So are you coming out tonight, or not?"

Harry scrambled off of Draco who nearly smirked and readjusted his clothing, the brunette was bumbling embarassingly in his working corner now. "I think what Sin is trying to say is that no, we will not be joining you tonight for we have plans or our own," the blonde said with an air of sophistication which made Lexi roll her eyes and leave.

"Have fun," and with that she had left them alone. There was an awkward, elongated silence hanging heavily in the room.

"So, er, what are we doing tonight?" Harry asked shakily, and upon hearing the others icy laughter he stiffened in embarassment.

"Harry...I just thought you and I could talk about things over dinner and we can start our training the next time I come," Draco suggested lightly, standing up from his chair and hiding his semi-hardon now.

"Er, right, sure," Harry quickly mumbled and then finally turned toward Draco. His eyes were moving rapdily and he was gnawing on his lowerlip, Draco nearly burst out laughing from how cute he looked. "Just lemme go get changed," he said and with that the two walked quietly out of the shoppe and up to Harry's apartment, Draco smirking bemusedly the entire time.

Whilst Harry was in his bathroom he was well aware of a blonde man sitting on his bed, idly flipping through one of his sketch books. Harry blushed furiously and told himself to take a few breaths, but still that didn't seem to help. He stared at his helpless self in the mirror and tried to hold it together. He had never been this nervous when it came to another boy, ever. What was so different this time?

_Well, this time it is a Wizard. Not just a Wizard, but Draco-fucking-Malfoy. The same boy who tortured you through-out school, the same boy who tried to kill you during the Final Battle, the same boy who would die under Voldemort's name...God, Potter, what have you gotten yourself into now? _With one last worried glance at himself, Harry took a deep breath and walked back into his bedroom looking as collected as he possibly could given the circumstances.

"I am only agreeing to go with you to dinner if you answer some questions for me," Harry stated a little more harshly than he would have wished, he sent Draco a sympathetic smile afterwards - the blonde had changed, afterall, he wasn't the same Malfoy he knew before although the similiarities were unavoidable.

"Fine by me, are you ready?" Draco chirped, his mood didn't seemed lessened by Harry's want to inquire. The brunette felt strange about this, for the other man hadn't been in a good mood at all ever since the incidence weeks ago that they had avoided like the plague. What had gotten into him?

"You look wonderful, by the way," Draco purred just before they entered the usual French restuarant and Harry turned a deep crimson colour, the blonde merely chuckled and lead the way to a table for two.

They didn't speak until they had fully ordered their meals, knowing it would take sometime to cook them up giving them ample amounts to talk privately without interuption.

"How have you been feeling about everything?" Draco asked with concern, he could see the worry etched into those emerald eyes along with the exhaustion.

Harry sighed, his head sank slightly but he forced a smile onto his face but it never reached his cheeks, "Fine. Well, the best I can be...I've just had a lot dumped on me in the past couple of months,"

"Oh," Draco's face fell and the brunette immediately felt bad for his poor choice of words.

"No, no! Not you, definitely not you, Draco!" he quickly said, "Just this whole Draio thing...I...I don't know what any of it means, what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing. Nobody is expecting anything of you," the blonde explained softly, "I just think you should recognize and exercise your full potential. You could achieve anything you want to in the Wizarding World. Imagine it; the new classes, spells, potions, the endless discoveries!"

"What if I don't want any of that?"

"Then you do not need to accept it, I am just asking you to consider it," Draco shrugged and then leaned forward in his seat onto the table smiling crookedly, "I thought you had questions for me, Harry," he whispered.

"Urgh, yeah," Harry blushed and leaned backwards on his own seat, shrinking away from the heat he felt coming from the blonde. "Uhm...Chronologically?"

Draco laughed, "However you want,"

"Ah, okay...erm...I guess I might as well just cut to the chase," he mumbled with his eyes focused on the tablecloth. "Why did you follow Voldemort?" as soon as the words had left Harry's mouth, Draco's smile fell completely and his eyes drained of emotion. They became a dulled grey colour.

"Harry..."

"Please," the brunette quickly interjected. "I need to know,"

"Why do you need to know?" Draco hissed in anger, "He is dead and gone, there is no reason for bringing this up!" he slammed his fist down on the table causing couples and groups near them to glance in curiousity.

"I need to know because....because, I can't let myself fall for you without knowing!" Harry blushed deeply after admitting his reasoning, he had just begun admitting it to himself not too long ago.

Draco sighed in defeat, he knew that these questions would have to come up one day with all the time he spent with Harry lately, he just wanted to avoid them as much as possible. "I was just doing what I had to in order to survive. I never even cared much for the War, or what Voldemort stood for. I was not for it or against it, no matter what I proclaimed during school," he spoke earnestly and although Harry could tell that he was being truthful he was still weary of the words.

"What would have happened if you didn't follow him? Why couldn't you let Dumbledore protect you...he would've! I would've!"

"I know that, Harry, but that would mean giving up my family and everything I had ever known. My Father would have automatically disowned me at best," Draco shook his head. "I am quite glad the bastard is dead now, though,"

"At best? What else would he have done?" Harry questioned softly and without thinking he reached forward and gently grabbed Draco's fist which loosened and warmed at the others touch.

"He would have given me to the Dark Lord and there is no doubt in my mind of that," the blonde smirked half-heartedly, "Oh, Father, you would be turning in your grave if you could see me now..." he darkly chortled.

"If you didn't care, why did you try to kill me?" Harry gulped, recalling the scene of the Final Battle.

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry breathed heavily, his eyes were slitted and focused on the figure of Voldemort in the distance being warded off by the Aurors. He needed to get to him, needed to end his life before anybody else got hurt but he was being held back by the brigade of Death Eaters. _

_ "Stupefy!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and from his extended wand snapped out a powerful jet of purple, it hit all those Death Eaters close to him sending them flying away and crashing painfully to the ground, motionless. He was knocked back by the power, heavy rain fell down upon his face on his birthday, he lay in the thickening mud with his scar pounding, light trickles of blood flowing from it. _

_ "Look what we have here," a voice drawled from behind him, and before he could react with trained quickness he felt the effects of a Body Bind curse washing over him. 'Goddamit, now you've done it! He has you, Malfoy has you!' he thought to himself as the blonde came to a position sneering in front of him. "Little Potty, down in the dirt like you always should have been," Draco raised his wand directly in line with Harry's chest. His emerald eyes went wild, he could do nothing but try to throw off the curse. _

_ "I have been..." but Draco's words were cut off, he had looked deep into those eyes and saw something else there. Something much like fear, but the bravery overpowered it. There was a look held in Harry's eyes, The Boy Who Lived, that he had never experienced before in his entire life. The blonde choked, then he heard his Father's call for him in the distance. The Death Eater's were beginning to fall back, and he knew he had to act now. Act now or die. _

_ Draco screamed at the top of his lungs, "Avada Kedavra!" and green light emitted soflty from his wands end and hit Harry in the chest, but the brunette did not fall backwards on his head but instead his eyes merely squinted in pain and then the light faded. Draco stood flabberghasted as Harry regained himself and stood. _

_ "You'd better run, Draco," he whispered. "The Aurors are coming to find me, and they won't be kind to you," Harry's eyes were averted from the blonde and off into the distance where the battle was surely approaching them. _

_ "But - I, why are you not dead Potter?!" Draco screeched angrily, unsure of why Harry wasn't even trying to fight back. _

_ "Go, NOW!" Harry ordered and the blonde looked towards the impending battle and needn't be told a third time. He growled and turned to leave the scene, and that was the last he had seen of Harry Potter until the day of the Death Eater trials. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"I had been in the role my Father made for me for so many years, if he found out I had you in my clutches and did not even try..."

"It didn't work because you didn't actually want to. The thing about Unforgivables is that you need to mean it," Harry interjected, it was the reason why he had never been too upset about Draco.

"Yes well, does that not prove something?" he spat more to himself than to the company he was keeping.

"I don't want you to prove anything, Draco, I just need to know these answers," he sighed, squinting his eyes as he racked his brain for what else he needed to ask. "I get it, I get all the Death Eater businses you had to go through, for your safety and your Father and I'm kinda actually glad you did it all...because it made you turn out safe in the end," Harry sheepishly grinned but then it fell into a confused look. "But the most important question is Why? Why the room? Why all these years haven't you stopped?"

"You already asked me this," Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he didn't know exactly how to respond to those questions without admitting all his true feelings for the man in front of him.

"Well I'm asking again and I want a better answer this time," Harry urged lightly on, he looked up with pleading emerald eyes and Draco knew there was no way he was getting out of this one.

"At first, I had no idea why. I guess I was just curious as to why you saved me, and I still need to know that. On the day of the Death Eater trials you were not yourself, and it seemed as though I was the only one who could tell. When it turns out all the Death Eaters were sentenced to execution, I was even more propelled to find you to thank you. I mean, I am literally in your debt still to this day. Then when all those newspapers kept harping that you were dead, I could not believe them because I was still so damned curious. Over the years when you were sighted though still believed dead, I was becoming more enthralled in your disappearance.

"I kept asking myself; Why would he just leave like that, he is the Saviour of the Wizarding World! Why would he throw everything away when the War was finally over? Of course I had my own theories but I will keep those to myself because I know the true reason for your disappearance now. After four years of following every clipping and memory of you striving to find one more clue in the mass of it all, I then realized I was over the brink of obsession - obsessed about Harry Potter, nonetheless! I eventually came to terms with it knowing I would never be able to let go until I found you. When I found you, is when I came into the epiphany of why I really never stopped searching," Draco took a deep breath and looked at the blushing Harry, he couldn't surpress his smile - the brunette always looked so cute despite the eyebrow piercing and tattoos when he was blushing!

"A-and, what reason is that?" Harry choked out, though he knew the affectionate answer already just by the look in Draco's eyes and he wondered if the blonde would understand his answer in return.

"That..." Draco trailed off and looked down at the table before confidentally back into Harry's eyes, he reached forward and grapsed his hand tightly in his own and allowed a smirk to slowly form on his angelic face. "That I really like you, Harry. I always have, I was just too much of a bratty kid to realize it before but now I know. I do not know the limitations of my affection, but I understand that they are quite high," he smiled and brought the others hand to his mouth and left a kiss lingering there.

"I-I like you too," Harry admitted after a while, blushing and breaking the eye contact. Draco squeezed his hand tighter, making the brunette smile goofily.

"Now I have got a few questions of my own," Draco added in seriously, getting quickly over their confessions and back on track. They would deal with their own emotions and their relationship later, after the questioning period was over.

"What were you and the other two Gryffindorks arguing about before you ran into me at the Ministry after the trials?" Draco asked with determination, making Harry squirm but he dared not let go of his hand.

"They didn't think it was right that I saved you...I had told them what happened during the Final Battle and they didn't understand my reasoning," Harry shrugged, he didn't like talking about his old friends; it hurt too much.

"Why did you save me during The Final Battle, and during the Trials?" Draco urged on, holding on tighter to the brunette's hand - these questions were so vital to his thirsting curiousity which had been building over the years.

Harry looked nervously away before shrugging gently, "During the Battle the fact that you couldn't kill me told me you really didn't want any of this...so I knew I had to save you. I couldn't watch another one of my classmates killed. Samething at the Trials; you were the first Wizard I had ever spoken with other than Hagrid, you were there for seven years even if it wasn't on the best of terms, you were still there. I knew I didn't mortally hate you, that it was just childish bickering magnified by the War, and I didn't want to see you get a life sentence in Azkaban. I couldn't," Harry was speaking quietly, the waitress interupted them and smiled at their hand holding. As Harry attempted to let go, Draco only held on tighter as she placed their entree's in front of them.

Once she left, the blonde smiled gently making Harry blush, "You have no idea how much I thank you for that, Harry. I owe you everything I am,"

"No no, please don't say that," Harry sighed and frowned, "I just want you to be happy," he found himself mumbling underneath his embarassment.

"When I am with you, I am," Draco without hesitation admitted, Harry shifted uncomfortably again but the blonde decided he might as well finish with his questions before they got to the food. "I just need to know one more thing; Why did you get a tattoo on your left forearm like the Dark Mark? What does it stand for? What does it say?" he poked, Harry was chuckling lightly at the mere mention of the inked celtic cross on his arm.

He rolled up his sleeve and placed it on the table, Draco looked down at it admiringly - it was well done with a red jewel in the middle, gleaming brightly as though it were real. "It was the first one I got," Harry smiled in remembrance, "The writing on the Celtic circle, tying it altogether, are the names of those close to me that were lost because of the War. There is; Lily Evans, James Potter, Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Charlie Weasley, Dean Thomas, Rubeus Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape," Harry finished with a slightly askewed smile.

Draco's mouth dropped open, "Sorry, but did you say Snape?" he questioned.

"Yeah...I know Snape didn't care much for me but he helped us win the war - without him I doubt it would have ever happened. Plus I spent my last two Wizarding christmas' in his presence, and he was always there even though it may have been forced by Dumbledore," Harry snickered, remembering the man's coldnses towards him which he knew was only inspired by his parents from their old school days.

"I think it is a beautiful tattoo," Draco smirked, finally releasing Harry's hand and picking up his fork to begin eating.

"Don't you wanna know what my other ones are about?" Harry asked with a grin, shoving a bit of salad into his mouth.

"Uh, should I?" Draco asked in return, before taking a small bit of his own entree with delicacy.

"No, because they ain't got no meaning," Harry laughed whilst Draco shook his head and they enjoyed the rest of the meal with no more further inquiries, the two were just happy to be spending time together away from all their past troubles and present ones.

On their walk home, Draco bravely placed his arm around Harry's waist and pulled them tightly together, Harry didn't protest because it felt so good to be so close to the blonde. He smiled up at the taller yet skinnier man, "So, are we allowed to talk about us yet?"

Draco smirked playfully, he looked down at emerald eyes that were slightly covered by brunette fringe, "I would really like for us to be in a relationship together, Harry. I think we have to have a little talk about the eyebrow piercing, though...and you have to promise to never get anymore tattoos!" he played.

"The eyebrow stays, but I don't wanna any tattoos anymore," Harry allowed his own arm to find its way to Draco's lower back, his hand clamped on the outside of the blonde's cashmere jacket. "But I thought you couldn't have a relationship with somebody who wasn't even in the same world as you,"

Draco sighed as they came to the stairs leaning up to Harry's apartment, they stopped just outside the door as light drops of rain pattered on their faces and the street. The blonde boldly took Harry's face into his hands and stroked the soft skin, the brunette blushed but didn't shy away as he usually would have done. Draco leaned downward and pressed his lips tightly to Harry's, they stayed like that lightly kissing for a couple of minutes, suckling on each other's sweetness and being as tender as possible. When Draco leaned back, Harry's eyes looked upon the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Draco's eyes were lightly closed, and his pale face was smiling so brightly his teeth were poking out of the corners, he looked completely serene. Harry couldn't help the goofy smile that fell into place on his face as well.

"Normally, I would not even attempt a relationship with somebody not even apart of the Wizarding World. But you, Harry, you are so different to me. I need to be with you, it is what I have always wanted even though I may have not known it," Draco was looking straight at him now and leaned in once again for another quick kiss. Harry sighed and leaned himself against Draco's touch, he ended up placing his forehead lightly on his cheek and rubbing gently.

"I guess I had better be off now, driving in the rain is never fun," Draco reluctantly leaned back and placed another chaste kiss on Harry's forehead, turning away from the brunette he began towards his parked car.

"But, aren't you even going to stay the night?!" Harry called helplessly, he wanted to feel those lips on him again and he wanted to feel so much more of the blonde.

Draco stopped and couldn't help the mischevious grin forming on his face, he turned on his heal and determindedly walked over to the brunette. He shoved him against the door leading to the stairs of his apartment, he pressed his body firmly up against him and hungrily devoured his mouth. Draco forced his tongue inside with little resistance, his hands wandered up Harry's jacket and onto the smooth skin beneath his layers of clothing. He grinded himself up against the others hardening member, Harry groaned and hissed all at once. He ended the kiss and abruptly grabbed Draco's hand and quickly led him upstairs.


	7. Mornings After

**Chapter Seven:**

**Mornings After**

**A/N:** Review, Read and Enjoy!! I know this is shorter than the other ones...sorry, but next one it'll get TRES EXCITING!! My promise =D

*

Harry yawned largely, stretching his arms over his head. It was only then when he remembered what happened last night and he blushed, but it fell away when he noticed that it was only him in the bed. He sighed, where had Draco gone to? Did he run out on him once he had fallen asleep? But then the brunette's face broke into a smile as he realized he still felt the blonde's power in the area, he got up and followed the strong smell of coffee into the kitchen where Draco was sitting reading the already delievered Muggle post.

Harry smiled brightly and joined him at the table after pouring himself a cup of coffee. "What has gotten you so happy?" Draco barely looked up from the paper.

"Your still here," Harry simply said and took a sip of his coffee, sighing contently afterwards.

"And...?"

"And that's never happened with me before. I've never had somebody whose wanted to stay the whole night after..after, y'know," Harry blushed gently.

Draco finally set down the paper after folding it, he looked to the man to his right and felt joy surge through him. He reached out and grasped Harry's hand gently, "I would not have stayed if I realized that you had no sufficient foods in this entire place," he smiled gently, making Harry chuckle.

"You prat," he shook his head, "I always go out. I think I have oatmeal," Harry suggested, caressing the others hand although he blushed lightly. Harry felt awkward, this was still Malfoy to him but in a whole new light as it was now Draco. They had spent a beautiful evening together, and Draco was still there the next morning.

"It does not matter anymore, I should be going anyway, Nathaniel will be driven mad with worry," Draco sighed, he knew he had already missed appointments that morning and was due at the shoppe a couple of hours ago.

"He's that co-worker, right?" Harry asked, he suddenly became worried and it showed as he looked up pleadingly at Draco almost.

"You need not worry about him, I am only with you," Draco assured him with a pat on the hand before he downed his coffee and stood up. "I still have business to attend to, however, but if you want I can come back tomorrow and we can start formal training..."

"Urgh, ruin the good mood why don't you!" Harry grumbled, crossing his arms but also slowly standing up as well. The two walked to the door simeultaneously, Harry still just in his briefs which made Draco check him over once and grin to himself. He hadn't only found Harry Potter, Harry Potter was also now His.

"Goodbye, Harry. Thanks," Draco smiled sincerely and leaned in to chastely kiss him on the lips before moving away once more. The blonde was off down the stairs before Harry leaned out of the doorway and called, "Seeing you later!" and then cringed with how nerdy it sounded.

The days passed by very much the same; Draco would come and go as he seemed fit, though the shoppe was getting busy because it was that time of year. They would do hours of training, slowly bringing Harry from generally wandless magic up to challenging Draio magic. It was exhausting to say the least, Lexi was becoming concerned though never voiced it because Harry was taking less and less appointments - not like the shoppe needed the money, somehow the brunette always had it covered.

They were becoming more comfortable around one another, their relationship slowly budding and the two of them easily forgetting and forgiving the events of their past. They were frequent to the bar with Harry's Muggle friends, though they weren't found of Draco's arrogant attitude, and there were quite a few times when the blonde would be still at Harry's the next morning.

"Alright, one more thing before we stop," Draco urged from his spot on Harry's tacky couch, the brunette groaned and looked wearily at him.

"But Draacoo...I'm so exhausted!" Harry whined, and he was. His eyes were barely keeping open and his entire body was sweating. They had been doing literal practice for over eight hours and Harry had made quite the improvement.

"I know, dear," the blonde smiled gently, "But I just want to do an Fire Duplication again, you had trouble with that one earlier," his tone was firm but his eyes were kind on Harry, who merely rolled his own.

"Fine," he grumbled and then stood in the middle of the room in front of the pile of newspapers they had been using. The brunette put his hands at his side and then tightly closed his eyes, he breathed deeply for a few moments before clearly speaking the incantation. "_Scaoil_," a sheet of newspaper rose from the ground and crumpled itself into a ball at the sametime Harry closed his right fist firmly, he then brought his arm upwards and the ball rose and as his face tightened fire erupted the entire thing. "Sainmhiniu," he glowered and a small yellow light concentrated on his closed fist and on the fireball. Suddenly there were five more in the enclosed room, Draco's eyes widened. Good thing it was a controlled fire and Harry's weariness was not going to allow him to go further.

The brunette slowly released his fist and the fire stopped, the newspaper fell blackened but not ashes to the ground. Harry nearly collapsed right there, but was thankfully pulled down onto the couch into Draco's arms. The blonde rested the others head on his lap, he smiled down at the exhausted man.

"That was perfect, Harry. You really are getting quite amazing...do you believe me now?" Draco joked and leaned downward to kiss his forehead.

"Mmph...right now I don't care," Harry grumbled uneasily, shifted his weight and smiling gently. He was happy to be lying in Draco's lap, even if that meant having to give into his fears of using magic once again.

Draco laughed lightly and waited for the brunette to be fast asleep before carrying him to his bed and tucking him in. He smiled down at him lovingly one last time before kissing him on the cheek and taking off to clean up the living room. The blonde took out his wand to quickly repare any broken objects (like the coffee table) and tidied everything else up. He came into the kitchen and took from the fridge some tofu and greens to make some Teriyaki stirfry. Harry was eating much better now that Draco was making him meals and leaving them in the fridge for later.

Once the meal was cooked and dishes left in the sink, Harry always did those, Draco left a note quickly scribbled on the table before taking off down the stairs. He popped quickly into the shoppe to say hullo to Lexi who looked at him questioningly.

"Is he going to come down tonight or will I have to keep piercing everybody?" she drawled lightly, she was just about leading a customer down the stairs.

"Sin's busy," Draco shrugged, it was easy to say that name now. "Well, more like he is passed out,"

"What's wrong with him lately exactly?" she questioned, nudging towards the basement and the frequent customer understood and continued down the stairs.

"He is rather ill, nothing terminal or lethal nor anything the doctor's can perscribe. He will get better, he will just be rather exhausted. I would rather if you did not mention this to him..that I told you and all. You know how secretive and embarassed he is," Draco winked at the girl who rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys coming Friday?" she asked after taking a few steps downward.

"Why not?" the blonde shrugged, actually becoming accustomed to those nights at the bar. With that he waved the girl goodbye and left off towards his parked car. It was almost seven at night now and the sun was setting slowly on Cambridge. All the way back to Manchester for Draco, he still had an angry Nathaniel to deal with.

On return home it was quite late at night, Draco was surprised to find the brunette in his kitchen slowly sipping wine and hovering over a book of papers. "Nate, what are you doing here so late?"

"What are you doing not showing up at all today and coming home so late?" he quickly countered, glowering up from his work and at the blonde.

Draco shrugged, "Is that any of your business?" he questioned lightly before taking out a salad from the fridge that he had prepared earlier before going to Harry's, after getting a fork he sat down opposite Nathaniel.

"It is my business when I am left here to worry about you and take care of business, by myself!" Nate screamed, leaving a hollow echo vibrating through-out the house.

Draco raised his eyebrow and took another bite of salad. "Nathaniel, refrain from yelling in my house," he merely responded.

"Draco, stop this!" the other man had lowered his voice, but there was more tension in it. "Where have you been going all this time? It has been weeks since you've been yourself!"

The blonde thrust his fork on the countertop with a clatter and looked up at his friend with furious eyes, "I have not felt more happy being myself in years, Nathaniel! I have finally found somebody who understands and accepts me, unlike just a drunken bed partner! Now would you _please_ excuse me so I can enjoy the rest of..."

"So you are skiving off your work duties for a good shag? Pfft, I should have seen it you poof!" Nathaniel screeched, standing up from his chair and huffing heavily. "I knew that it was only me that had feelings for you, I knew that Draco! That's fine, okay? That's fine! But you can't just leave me here constantly, I'm your best friend still! You can't keep skiving off and expecting me to pick up the slack!" Nate grumbled, he was shaking his head now and roughly rubbing his aching temples.

Draco felt earnestly bad, he didn't know how much pain he was causing on this side being happy and spending time with Harry. "Nate," he whispered gently, "I apologize, it is just difficult because it is not like I can just bring my boyfriend around here," he tried to explain.

"And why not? Are you ashamed of us, your shoppe? What is it?" Nathaniel pleaded, he couldn't stand being in the dark anymore.

"No, that is not it at all. It is just that he is not part of this world," Draco said pointedly, dawning realization flickered across the others face.

"You mean that you, Draco Malfoy, are with a Muggle?" Nathaniel whispered, disgust in his voice.

"No, Gods no!" Draco denied quickly, throwing up his hands. "He is a pure Wizard, purer than even myself dare I say, but he has chosen a life amongst Muggle's. I respect that, I cannot make him change his mind either...but you know I wish I could," the blonde huffed, it was getting difficult. He couldn't keep leaving his life in the Wizarding World to spend time with Harry and when it got down to it he had no idea which one he would choose. He hoped that for a long time he wouldn't have to.

Nathaniel seemed to be contemplating this and then he frowned lightly, "Fine, just please finish the payroll for me?" and with that last word he was gone. Once Draco heard the door close, he slammed his head hard down on the countertop.

He knew he had to stop seeing Harry so often, and the brunette wouldn't like that but Draco knew he would understand. It was still himself that would be missing the other man, he did even if they parted for more than five minutes. It was truly pathetic, but he couldn't help himself. It must have been the years of obsession...


	8. Anniversary

**Chapter Eight:**

**Anniversary**

**A/N:** Review, Read and Enjoy!!

*

It was their anniversary, one year. Harry felt light-headed as he paced his storefront, counting the seconds on his watch. Lexi was watching him with a curious raised eyebrow.

_One year...how did I ever end up in a relationship, happily, for a whole year?! Gods, I hope Draco likes my surprise..._Harry thought to himself nervously, he brought his painted black fingernails up to his mouth and began to gnaw on them. He was sweating lightly, even though it was cold from the rainy weather in early February.

"Alright, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lexi finally voiced herself, making Harry jump towards her with a scrunched up face.

"I-er, it's our anniversary today. I'm just...worried is all," he muttered quickly, blushing gently as he spoke.

"Worried about what?"

"Whether or not Draco'll like his present," he smirked at the thought of it but that fell away once he became nervous once more.

"I'm sure he will, Sin. Honestly," she rolled her eyes and went back to her book but when she heard his heavy breathing and pacing start up once more she was too distracted to read any so placed it harshly on the glass table.

"Do you-do you think that...that...I look alright?" he asked unexpectedly, looking down at his clothes.

"Depends," she shrugged surveying him.

"Depends? Depends on what?!" Harry was quite the wreck now, he walked over to the full length mirror near the customers door in the corner, he looked himself up and down and couldn't figure out anything that was wrong.

"Depends if you're a poof or not. And Draco, is so obviously a poof," she chortled at her boss' obvious relief. "I used to like the way you dressed, man, now it's all proper and shit,"

"Hey, I still dress like I used to!" he protested quickly, "But only when he's not around because y'know he hates it," Harry smiled at that. Memories of the countless times Draco dragged him into high class Muggle fashion stores to get him fitted suits, button shirts, fancy slacks, and he would even send him Wizarding clothes from his own store via owl.

"You are _so_ whipped," Lexi teased.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am..." Harry's back straightened up and he quickly but his play fight with Lexi behind who stared at him curiously, emerald eyes snapped towards the front door to where Draco now stood.

The blonde was smirking bemusedly as he raised his eyebrow eloquently, he was in black attire outlined in silver that matched his eyes. The Malfoy family crest was not only on his usual ring that time but also on the corner of his cloak. Lexi had gotten used to seeing him in odd clothing, Draco refused to dress for Muggles.

"What is it you are not, Sin?" Draco drawled, letting his boyfriend's nickname roll seductively off of his tongue. Harry shivered noticably which caused Lexi to nearly lose herself and bark in laughter, she decided not to as to avoid Draco's wrath.

"Ah, nothing," he shook his head, his messy shaggy hair fell in front of his eyes and faded scar.

Draco laughed lightly, "You seem tense," he observed, "More tense than you were for my birthday," he nearly giggled recalling it.

"Take him outta here, he's been distracting me from my reading all afternoon!" Lexi complained with a pout on her heavily make-uped face. Draco laughed and then winked at her, sometimes she would blush but at the moment she just sneered.

"Will do. Ready, love?" Draco grabbed ahold of Harry's arm, they linked together.

"Er, I guess," Harry muttered, he hit his pants pocket for a moment and then nodded once more. The two said goodbye to Lexi before leavnig the shop and into the light rain on the streets of Cambridge.

"Happy Anniversary, my love," Draco smiled at him brightly.

"Happy anniversary to you too," Harry smirked though he still seemed nerve-wrecked. They walked hand in hand now, gripping tightly around each others fingers as they usually did.

Harry opened the door to their favourite French restuarant around the corner from his place, the hostess quickly sat them and brought them a red bottle of wine that they ordered. "Merci," Draco smiled at the girl who blushed and nodded before leaving them to themselves.

"I swear I am so lucky you're gay," Harry stared menacingly at the waitress' back.

Draco merely laughed and placed his napkin on his lap, "Jealous, are we?"

"You know I always am," Harry chuckled.

The rest of their meal was spent as usual; Draco rambling on about business and Harry pretend to listen attentively and responding every time and again, although not often as he preferred to just listen to Draco's voice. It was soft, soothing almost, unlike Harry's who was deeper and more gruffy. Much like his physical appearance.

_Back at Hogwarts I would have never believed this, _Harry thought with a grin, _We are perfect for each other and always have been. He has what I don't, I am what he isn't. It's so wonderful...we complete each other. _

"What are you smirking at?" Draco interupted his thoughts, he never liked it when he found out Harry wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying because his shoppes were important to him. He had nine now in different parts of the Wizarding World, most of them specialized in a certain type of fashion for the geographic area.

"Nothing, nothing. Go on," Harry urged with an innocent smile, he crossed his hands under his chin. He liked just adoring Draco, it was his favourite past time. He had no idea how things really developed, all he knew was just that he didn't want anything to change. He just wanted the two of them to keep growing closer; and it felt like they did, every time they saw one another.

It was as if Hogwarts had never happened, as if it was a preconceived notion to a life that the two of them weren't a part of. What they were was something completely detatched of that, something that was just the two of them and it was their own. Of course, Harry's thoughts would always wonder back to his best friends and his heart would hang low. But at least he had some sort of connection to them now, even if it was a negative aspect.

Now that he had been advancing quite thoroughly on Draio ancient magic and coming to the terms of his condition with Draco's help, Harry trusted himself more now. He wasn't afraid to use magic or be around large amounts of it, he could step into Draco's house and not tremble as he used to. It didn't hurt anymore, he was in complete control of himself. Sometimes he would even regret leaving the Wizarding World, but he knew that at that time it was vital. He enjoyed having his own shoppe now, he felt relieved when he tattooed people. He had highered an apprentice named Destini, she was there when he couldn't be and would only call him in when she was attempting extremely detailed work.

Harry sighed with contentment and nodded his head at Draco, as if he was still listening even though he had zoned him out almost immediately. _Those silver eyes. I want to see those eyes every morning for the rest of my life. _Harry was smiling so largely now, this made Draco talk more animatedly as if the brunette was actually becoming more interested in the fashion idustry. As if. Harry continued his daydream, admiring every aspect of Draco to give him more nerves to buck up to do what he wanted to that night, in respects of their anniversary and their entire relationship.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Draco snapped, his brows furrowed slightly angrily. Even that expression Harry found adorable. Whenever they fought, which was at least once a week even though they got over it quickly, Harry was always distracted but that expression tenfold.

"Er, sorry," Harry mumbled with a slight tint of red to his cheeks, admitting that no he had no idea what Draco was rambling about. "I was, erm, thinking about that new Potion I've been attempting to brew," he lied quickly, knowing that if he spoke of practicing his Draio magick it was completely distract his boyfriend, his lover, his everything.

"The Calming one?" Draco asked, all of Harry's Potions thus far had just been stronger variations of regular potions.

"No, I finished with that one. The Truth serum, the ingrediants are quite impossible to get here in this world. I forgot to ask you for mandrake root," Harry thought briefly, he was true he was having difficulties with that brew that sat in his bedroom, where no Muggle's were allowed anymore. That was another problem altogether, keeping his magical discoveries from his only friends that he had other than Draco.

"I am rather impressed and proud of you, Harry," Draco smiled sweetly over a sip of red wine. Harry blushed deeply at the praise. "You have come a long way, and I have never seen somebody hold and control so much power in my entire life. That includes Dumbledore," he added, making Harry blush even more. "I knew I was right all that time ago, that you had more potential than you understood. I am glad you agreed to study the art of Draio magick, and I am glad you are even experimenting with it now," Draco was being earnestly appreciative, it always made Harry squirm when he complemented him like this.

"Thanks, hun," he whispered. "Listen, I was wondering if we could drop the work talk for now. It's our anniversary, I'd like to talk about us," Harry said, his voice was shaking slightly as all his nerves came back to hit him.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Sure thing, love," he nodded. "What about?"

"I, erm..." Harry took a deep breath, _Oh boy, here goes nothing!_

"Draco, when you first found me I was terrified. But now, I couldn't have hoped for anything else. You completed me in a way. We've spent so much time and energy together over the past year and I can't say that I've regretted a thing, besides maybe letting you find me sooner or revealing myself to you that night I had snuck into your home," Harry smirked at the thought of it whereas Draco merely shook his head, when he had found out that full story he was angry that Harry had kept himself hidden. "You've come to mean so much to me, more than any other person in my entire life has meant. You fixed me when I was broken, and your patience with me and this Draio situation astounds me. You amaze me, and you make me the happiest man on this Earth," Harry smiled truthfully, all of the love he always felt was pouring out of him now from the corners of his mouth and his emerald eyes. Draco felt like he was going to melt, he didn't know what to respond with so he kept himself quiet and attentive, his heart was welling inside of him. Harry didn't get romantic often, this was a rare occasion.

He continued rather shakily and Draco's pupils widened more than he thought possible when the brunette got up from his chair and lowered himself to the ground in front of his chair. Harry smiled nervously and grabbed onto Draco's slightly trembling left hand, he allowed his lips to ghost over the skin gently as the entire restuarant seemed to be concentrated on them. "I love you with everything I've got," Harry beamed, "So Draconis Malfoy, will you marry me?"

There was silence, from everybody in the room. Harry began to fidget and found himself sweating, oh gods what would he do if the blonde denied him? Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Harry quickly fumbled with the ring box in his pants pocket, he flipped it open and revealed a thick silver ring with a red ruby in the middle, the size of a small pebble. On the inside of the ring was the engravement; "DM+HP". Harry gulped. Draco stared at the ring, then back at Harry, then back at the ring unsure of what to say.

"Er...I'd, uhm...like an answer," Harry finally whispered, he felt like the world would crash on his shoulders if he heard 'No'.

"Of course it is Yes you nitwit, I just do not know how to say it!" Draco snapped playfully, his face finally broke into a large smile and he swept Harry up from the floor and began kissing his face all over as he placed the man in his lap. The restuarant clapped enthusastically. They stayed like that for several moments but then Harry realized the publicity of this situation, he blushed and slid off of Draco grinning.

"How about I get our bill?" Harry smirked, the two of them were rather eager to get back to Harry's apartment suddenly.

After paying their bill and arriving rather giddily home, Draco ravished the brunette as soon as the apartment door came to a close. "You, Harry, are mine forever now I hope you realize," the blonde grinned and forcefully leaned Harry over the kitchen table and ground his hard member up against the others crotch who groaned deeply.

For the next few minutes, Draco nipped every nook of his fiance's neck, he licked every crevace as his hands roamed the familiar skin that he could get to without ripping off any clothes. Harry was moaning, begging for more, but he knew the more he begged the less likely Draco was to give it to him - the blonde enjoyed being a complete tease. Harry waited impatiently, making urgent noises in the depths of his throat.

"Draco!" he screamed suddenly as he felt his hand plunge down his trousers and grab ahold of his member. "You're gonna make me cum right here in the kitchen, could we please move to the bedroom! Please!" Harry pleaded, he felt the energy pulsating between them and knew Draco couldn't last much longer. There wasn't lust behind their actions, but also pure romantic passion. A love so deep and dear to one another, that by the time they hit the bed Draco had somehow removed all of their clothing. Harry liked that about him, he was rather sly when it came to sexual matters. And rather talented, mind you.

"Dray..fuck...I love you so much," Harry moaned into platinum Harry as Draco lay ontop of him, heaving as he was about to enter his lover.

"Lubricate?" Draco whispered huskily, the brunette nodded and concentrated for a moment before letting his thoughts go again. The couple quickly learned a way to wandlessly lubricate themselves using Harry's Draio abilities long ago, and they practiced it thoroughly. Once Draco pushed his way inside of Harry, where it always felt not only orgasmically warm but always perfectly right for him to be.

The brunette squirmed beneath him and bucked his hips, pushing Draco deeper into himself. "More," he begged roughly, his eyes clamped tightly shut. Draco was looking down at him with complete love. He lifted his hand to Harry's face and stroked it gently, it was soft but he still hadn't convinced him to get the eyebrow piercing removed - he had grown accustomed to it.

"Open your eyes," Draco whispered adoringly, and when Harry did he almost lost himself right there. He loved those deep pools of emerald, they always washed delicately over him like a tidal wave. Harry threw his hands up around Draco's back, his nails lightly dug into the soft skin. "I am so in love with you Harry Potter, I am yours,"

"And I'm yours," Harry breathed heavily, he wanted to feel more but he knew there wasn't a way he could. Draco was rested all the way inside of him, but he wanted him to move so he jerked his hips in that fashion. The blonde's eyes widened and then he smirked devilishly.

"You want more?"

"Mmhmm..." Harry groaned.

"You got it, my love," Draco obliged and began to ease in and out of his fiance slowly, and then his movements became quicker and more rough. Harry's and his moans would slowly escalate to the mere point of screaming.

Draco came looking into Harry's eyes, he arched his back and unloaded himself fully inside of the other man. He screamed out, "Fuck, Harry!" filled with passionate colour. Harry was shortly after, but it spilt all over his and Draco's stomach. They both collapsed wrapped around each others limbs, Draco's face buried in the crook of Harry's neck, breathing heavily as he tasted the brunette's familiar sweat.

"I was so nervous," Harry admitted after magically cleaning the both of them up and thrownig a sheet over their bodies.

"About what?" Draco asked dumbly.

"Asking for your hand," Harry responded, he nearly felt hurt that the blonde had forgotten.

"How could you ever be nervous about something like that?" Draco quipped with a nuzzle into the shaggy hair. He wrapped himself closer to Harry.

"You never put your ring on, you know. I hope you have room enough with all your other fancier rings," Harry joked lightly, he reached onto the floor and grabbed the ring box and handed it over to the accepting blonde.

"It is a very beautiful ring, my love," Draco grinned as he slipped it on his ring finger. "This is the best anniversary present ever," he nuzzled tighter inwards. "But we need to talk," he finished seriously.

"What about? Now?" Harry whined, he didn't like when Draco would get all serious. What could this be about now, honestly?

"Yes, now. It is in reference to marrying me you poof," Draco reluctantly came into a sitting position and pulled Harry along with him. Once they were both leaning against the wall comfortably, Draco's arm around Harry's shoulders, the blonde began slowly.

"Harry, if you want to be with me you need to promise me something," Draco seemed to be nervous now himself.

"Anything," Harry said quickly.

"Well, you need to promise me that before we do get married...promise me that..." he stuttered, he didn't want to say what he was going to say but it was better for the both of them. They needed to do this, together.

"What is it, hun?" Harry asked sweetly, he was becoming concerned now.

"Promise me that you will come back into Our World," Draco rushed out his words in a tremor, he didn't want Harry to deny him because he knew he couldn't continue on this relationship in complete secrecy for much longer. Not only for himself, but his Mother and Nathaniel were about to kill him for not telling them.

"I..I knew you'd ask," Harry sighed with a shrug. "And I'll do it, for you," he smiled softly. "I was prepared to do this six months ago, I just wanted to drag out my time with just you, honestly," he nudged Draco slightly in the ribs playfully.

"I would like you to come out to my Mother first of all, and then you can take your time with everybody else. We will go at your pace, I know how important this is to you," Draco looked at him seriously, and Harry merely smiled brightly back.

"That sounds perfect, when would you like me to re-meet your Mother? Will she keep it to herself?"

"Yes, of course she would. Though, if we tell Nathaniel...so we will wait for your friends to know before we tell Nathaniel," Draco thought aloud, there was noway his best friend would keep his mouth shut with information like that. Not only would it be saying that the great Harry Potter was still alive, unlike popular belief, but he was also now engaged with his once great enemy Draco Malfoy. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor - even if they were done with Hogwarts, the rules still applied. Dark and Light never matched well, but despite all of the obstacles they had made it work wonderfully. And neither doubted the future.

"Then when can I see her?"

"Uh...tomorrow?" Draco asked, it was what he wanted. To tell his Mother as soon as possible, he was itching for a year to tell somebody now - especially her. He was nervous about her reaction, but knew she would take it relatively well and congratulate them. It would also get Harry used to somebody else's magical energy.

Harry groaned, "Great, now I've gotta worry about impressing her..." he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Love you need not do that. Plus, you are still Harry-Boy-Who-Lived-Potter, I think you are the best pick of the bunch and she will definately think that as well," Draco smirked as Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't care, I'm still gonna be nervous as Merlin," he whispered stubbornly.

"Yeah yeah, love..." Draco leaned over and captured his lips sweetly for a minute, reveling in the taste. "Lets get some sleep, you can worry about it in your dreams," he teased causing Harry to send him a glower which he responded to with a dark chuckle.

_Your adorable, I love you forever and always. _They both thought before falling asleep in each others arms. Life couldn't be better, but in the back of Harry's mind his subconscious mind was quivering with worry;

_What about Ron and Hermione? Instead of me leaving them, will they leave me this time? _


	9. An Awkward ReIntroduction

**Chapter Nine:**

**An Awkward Re-Introduction**

**A/N:** Review, Read and Enjoy!! Dear Readers: I have decided to make this into a sequel, and when the last chapter comes you will see exactly why! Yes, I am warning you of a GREAT CLIFF HANGER!! Buahahaha...I know, I'm mean ;)...

*

Harry grimaced in the mirror, he was wearing an outfit Draco had picked and he himself didn't like it. Although he did look good, he didn't quite look like himself. But he did this not really to please his new fiance, but his new soon-to-be-mother-in-law. He gulped at the thought of it, not particularly being excited for the coming events of the day.

"Love, are you ready?"

"No!" Harry responded grumpily, there was no way he'd ever be ready to meet Narcissa Malfoy on terms of announcing his marriage to her son. It was just something he never had imagined doing.

"Let me see," Draco ordered in a light tone, he on the other hand was rather excited for the day, he couldn't wait to see his Mother's reaction.

Harry sighed and came out of the bathroom looked disheveled, but still rather handsome and cleaned up. "Can you not at least take out the eyebrow?"

"You know the answer to that one," Harry snapped back, although he agreed happily to meet Draco's mother it didn't mean that he was going to go there happily.

"Well, you look gorgeous so lets get going. Mother hates it when I am late," and with that Draco led his rather nervous fiance downstairs and into his black, sleek car.

For the drive to just outside of London, four and a half hours away, Draco had CDs playing lightly in the background for music. It was mostly soft rock or classical music, Harry used to laugh at the choice of music but now he found it rather soothing. Little things like that about Draco were growing on him, even his consistancy to put down Harry's friend was more like a regular personality trait instead of something negative to argue about.

"Should I call her Narcissa or Ms. Black, or Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked, rather unsure how to go about this whole business. Although he had relationships within the past six years of his life, and there were quite a few of them, never had he gone to meet any of their parents.

"Narcissa will do," Draco had to think about it at first though, most people still referred to her as a Malfoy and not a Black, which he believed his Mother preferred.

"Are you going to tell her about the whole Draio thing?"

"The whole 'Draio thing'?" Draco mocked lightly, he didn't like how Harry would reference his unique abilities as a meak inconveince instead of as a great discovery. Many times had he tried to explain the potentialities and complete astonishment of what Harry was, but always the brunette looked at it in a different light than he. "No, I will only tell her if you want me too,"

"I don't want you to," Harry said quickly, he didn't want to sound more like a freak to somebody whom when he last saw detested him. "Are you sure it'll be alright if I stay overnight?"

"I am sure, she is not going to murder you in your sleep or anything. Plus we will be in a complete different part of the Manor," he explained, Draco expected there to be quite a few questions on their drive.

"How big is the Malfoy Manor exactly?" Harry wondered aloud, more to himself than to Draco. He recalled briefly what the blonde was like in school, how he looked down upon second hand objects and also how his robes were always new more than once a semester. They were obviously quite loaded.

"Bigger than your apartment," was Draco's answer, but the stern look he got from Harry made him laugh lightly, "Alright, it has an East Wing for Guests, the West Wing was my quarters and where we will be staying, the North Wing is now solely my Mother's though my Father's study remains untouched, and the South Wing is the kitchens and House Elves quarters. There is a courtyard, stables, we own a sampling of the Nagril forest beyond our home, and the dungeons - which are strictly out of bounds just because I say so - along with an Owlery. Though, we only have one Owl now since there is not much business to do, it is always only personal mail," he laughed harder at Harry's open mouth. "Yeah...it will be nice to be home," Draco grinned.

"You know, I always knew you were a stuck-up git...but who didn't? Still, I guess you had reason to," Harry muttered, he couldn't believe just how much was to the Malfoy Manor and was becoming even more nervous just thinking about being there. "Does your Mom know you're...you're, uhm.."

"Gay?" Draco substituted for him, and upon Harry's slow nod he smiled, "Anyone could tell I was gay at least a decade ago, honestly," he rolled his eyes and just turned up to the music hoping that would stop the questions.

Little did he realize that even Bach and his Fugue in D Minor blasting out of his cars stereo could put an end to Harry's interogation. Draco's head was ready to explode when they did finally arrive nearby the Malfoy Manor, all he could tell himself that he only had five more minutes in the car with him. Only five more minutes.  
"How many House Elves do you have exactly?"

"SHUT UP, For Christ sake Potter, put an end to the questions we are almost there!" Draco snapped angrily, his grip tightening on the leather wheel after he slammed the off button to the CD player.

Harry just turned to him and put a hand on his thigh and smiled adoringly, "Well...how many?"

"Urgh," Draco grumbled and then thought about it for a second as he turned onto his family's private lane, "About 20 or 25,"

"20 or 25?! Who in the devil needs that many House....Goodness," Harry stopped his inquiry right then and there as Draco came to a stop in front of a twelve foot iron gate, the Malfoy crest was in the center of it.

He rolled down his window to the speaker com that was there, "Master Malfoy returning with guest," he lazily said and then a beep was heard and the gates slowly opened. Draco rolled the car down the gravel road, and Harry stared in awe at the grounds he was passing by.

"Very Muggle way of entrance," he commented, barely paying attention to what he was even saying.

"Yes well we saw it fit only House Elves could permit us entrance by intercom, for security reasons," Draco shrugged as he brought his car around a bend that circled a large, marble fountain of a Dragon.

As they stepped out of the car and Draco locked it, Harry stood in disbelief at the grounds of the Malfoy Manor still. It was covered in an inch of snow, though the long driveway was plowed, he could see the courtyard in the distance and it seemed as though it bended alongside the right of the Manor and to the backyard. That's where the stables must be as well, Harry thought to himself. There were a few statues strategically placed across the front lawn, of wizards and pureblood creatures, each statue had a small garden (that Harry couldn't see due to the snow at the moment) accompanying it.

"Inside, shall we?" Draco urged, his hands in his pockets and looking rather bored. Of course he did, he grew up there. That simply amazed Harry as he turned, still open-mouthed, to the Manor.

It was rather morbid, which seemed fitting to the Malfoy name. Their family crest was once again carved into the dark stone that belt the Manor, it was above the large ten feet oak doors that were wider than Draco's car. "It must be quite the difference living at Hogwarts, and in your house, and definately sleeping in my apartment," Harry mused as he finally collected himself and began towards the doors with his fiance.

"Your apartment is vile and you should have moved out of there ages ago," was his only response which made Harry grin softly, Draco was always like that, trying to get a rise out of him when it came to Harry's chosen living arrangments.

Draco opened the door on the right and the two stepped into a large foyer, complete with a marble, twisting and turning staircase which had portraits of Lords and Ladies of past Malfoy generations. Also there were portraits of infamous witches and wizards, of the Dark side of course. Harry glowered at this for a moment, he noticed Grindewald amongst them nearing the middle of the staircase - he couldn't see to the top of it and doubted he could from any angle.

The Manor was most expansive, all of the floors were either polished hardwood or marble. In every room there was quite the elaborate pieces of art, statues and ornamants. A small, scrawny House Elf with an elongated nose and a dark brown tea cosy appeared suddenly in front of them, making Harry jump nervously. His magical core gave a startle as well, it was on high alert ever since he stepped out of the car due to the magical energy in the air. It was beginning to be released and he told himself that he would, later.

"Master Malfoy, welcome home!" screeched the elf with a large smile, Draco merely nodded to its presence.

"Our bags are in the trunk of my car, please take them to my old quarters Timpy," he ordered with a light tone, the Elf nodded and bowed its head slightly.

"Mistress Malfoy is asleep in her study, she said that when you arrive you may show your guest around and settle in. She will meet your for dinner in the Dining Room at six thirty," and with another bow, the House Elf disappeared once more.

Draco grabbed ahold of Harry's hand and the brunette turned to him and noticed a glint in his eyes, a sudden childish smile came across Draco's lips. "C'mon, let me show you around my old house!" he smirked and then dragged Harry out of the foyer.

After going through every room in the South and East Wing, which took nearly two hours, Draco and Harry came to the West Wing. There was an unbelievable amount of dragon statues and moving dragon portraits in this area, and Harry was pleased to see the moving paintings. It had been awhile since he had laid eyes on one of those, "Why doesn't your family have more moving paintings?"

"We do, they are up in the corridors of the North Wing," Draco shrugged, and dragged Harry past a few doors. "Most of this was just rooms for me to play in when I was younger, now a lot of them are empty or filled with my old memorabelia. I have a small library, filled with books that are specifically indicated for Hogwarts studies, the only important room up here is my bedroom," he grinned and winked back at Harry who was beginning to feel light-headed with all of the walking and ridiculously chic rooms.

They came to Draco's room, it had a portrait hole which the blonde stared at curiously for a moment. "_Draconis_, change it to..._Sin_," and with that the dragon in the portrait nodded its long scaly neck.

"Your family sure loves dragons,"

"No, they think I do," Draco rolled his eyes and led the way into the room. It was rather large, it had two glass windows facing out onto the courtyard below. There were velvet emerald green curtains pulled to the side by a tassled rope, the bed was a fourposter King Size with emerald silk sheets and drapings, all tied up around the corners. The night table had one lamp on it and a clock. There was a vanity set with a large counter and mirror, ontop of the couner was what looked to be a jewelry box and a powder set.

"Did you powder your nose?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Still do. Is that a problem?" Draco questioned back, he really seemed to not find this unusual.

"Er, nope, I'm just learning new things about you everyday!" he chuckled, he couldn't wait to get back to Cambridge to tell Lexi and the guys that Draco powdered his nose.

There was a writing desk near the large window on the left with quill, ink, blank parchment, envelopes, letter sealer and a letter opener all in accordance. To the side of the desk was a wardrobe, a couple of moving pictures were placed ontop of it. Harry made his way over to examine them. The first of the three was of Draco, who seemed to look about eleven, waving in front of Platform Nine and Three Quarters. "Ah, my first day to Hogwarts," the blonde had come up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his midrift and pulled him in tightly, his voice trailed a ghostly air up Harry's neck and left goosebumps in their wake.

"This one here," Draco pointed his finger to the one beside that at a large group of people looking sinister, some smiling genuinly but rarely. "Is of my entire extended family, it was taken years before I was even around. Sirius is there," he pointed to the tall, scrawny black-haired youth, barely fifteen, who was waving from the front row beside Regalus. Harry sighed heavily, he didn't want to look at that. Of course he had seen pictures of Sirius before and he looked at them at least once a year in his photoalbum kept locked away in the depths of his apartment closet, but he still got choked up everytime. He turned acquiringly at the picture next to it, quick to change the subject.

"Is that you and Pansy Parkinson?" Harry asked with a sneer, something he had picked up from Draco over the last year. He had also learned to perfect the eyebrow raise.

"Mhm, we were betrothed until my Father died, which is just another thing I have to thank yuo for. Thank you, Harry, for making sure I did not marry that wench," Draco said seriously, with a tone of sourness dripping from his words. In the picture Draco, age sixteen, did look rather unhappy about the arrangment as Pansy flung her arms wildly around his neck and was leaning up to kiss him and looking back at the photographer with a large smile on her pug face.

Harry turned away from the pictures and at the door to his left. "What's in there?"

"That is the closet," Draco explained and stepped away from his lover now to opened up the door, as he did a light turned on automatically to reveal a rather large closet. It was bigger than any bedroom Harry ever had, and it was filled with clothes, hats, coats, shoes, everything a person could wear!

"How in the hell do you have that much shit?!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes rather wide.

"It is not shit, it is clothing," Draco corrected, ignoring answering the question altogether. "And over here, is the bathroom if you need it," he pointed to the other door across the room to the left of the vanity.

"I think I do actually, what time is it?" Harry quipped, his nerves were beginning to come back up again and choke him.

"Ten past six. If we want to make it to dinner on time, we had best leave soon. Hurry up," Draco said and walked over to the window to look across the grounds that stretched beneath it.

"Pushy pushy," Harry teased with a smirk, knowing that the blonde was smirking as well even though his back was turned to him. Harry went into the bathroom and once again was in for a shock. It looked almost identical to the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. It had a massive bath with large, copper taps, it looked more like a pool to him. There was a bathroom stall in the corner sealed off by two marble slabs with an opening on the right to step inside of. There was a sink with four taps to wash your hands, above the sink was a large mirror and a shelf beneath that hold tolietries. There was another closed of area on the other side of the tub where a window stood, Harry guessed that to be the shower. After going to the bathroom, and attempting to figuring out which tap to use and giving up eventually and randomly picking one, Harry joined his lover at the window, arms around him.

"You are such a spoiled brat, you know that?" Harry whispered into his ear, making Draco stiffen with excitement.

"Oh, I know. And you love it," he added playfully. "Now come, before we are late," he said and led the way out of the room.

"So, was it you that picked out all Slytherin colours?" Harry asked as they held hands down the corridors of the Malfoy Manor towards the staircase. Harry couldn't imagine being a five year-old child walking all this distance just for a meal.

"No, my Father had that entire detail of my life engrained since I was born," Draco drawled not wanting to continue the conversation further.

"Or maybe you're just a suck up," Harry grinned and received a rather cold look, he merely mocked it with a pout.

When they finally rounded on the dining area, the first thing Harry noticed as the long oak table set for three seats together all at the right hand side. The food was already on them, and there were three glasses of red wine before them. It smelt really good, Harry's mouth watered as he recalled only having breakfast that day so far. Narcissa didn't seem to be there yet, Draco checked his Rolax. "Five minutes late," he commented dryly and sat down on the far side of the table, Harry sat across from him as the head spot was saved for his Mom.

They waited another couple of silent minutes, which Harry spent wringing his hands, before Narcissa strode in. She had thick blonde hair cut short, her eyes were narrow and blue like the ocean, but they held no kindness in them. Narcissa waited, seemingly impatient, before the two of them as Draco rose to his feet and sent Harry a glare that told him to stand up as well.

"Mother, I never understand how you can be late and I cannot," Draco said as a greeting, but then the look on his and Narcissa's faces softened and they embraced for a moment. "How are you doing?" he asked sincerely.

"Rather bored, you know how I hate winter. And you, my darling?" she quipped sweetly, a tone Harry hadn't expected to come from her.

"More wonderful than ever," he smiled truthfully, making Harry's cheeks turn a light pink which he attempted to surpress. "Mother, me and my..." he paused, searching for the right words.

"Boyfriend?" she suggested.

"You see, that is what I would have called him if it were not for the circumstances. As you know, I have been seeing somebody exclusively for a year now and well...we have decided to get married," Draco's words resulted in a heavy silence, Harry still hadn't been properly introduced to her and things were already getting awkwardly out of hand. Narcissa still had no idea who was in the room.

Narcissa's mouth was a tight, thin line and then she finally allowed her gaze to flicker over Harry who stood with a loop-sided, forced smile. "I believe a congradulations is in order," she said with a tightness, though since Draco beamed this seemed a good thing for her to say. "First, introduce yourself young man," Narcissa ordered, she crossed her arms.

"Er, right. We've met before, actually," Harry allowed himself to laugh but Draco glared at him warningly.

"Have you? Are you an old schoolmate of Draco's?"

"Er, yeah. We didn't get along in school,"

"That is certainly the understatement of the year," Draco muttered as he sat down, the other two remained standing.

"I believe a re-introduction is in order," Harry said firmly, finally gathering his wits together and he smiled sweetly and he his hand to his future Mother-in-law. "It is very lovely to meet you Narcissa, my name is Harry," and with that he waited, his hand hanging in the air as Narcissa masked the emotions and thoughts running through her.

"Harry...?" she began.

"Potter, Harry Potter. You know? Sodding Boy-Who-Lived, all that jazz? It really is a wonderful package," Draco wanted to hurry along this introduction, it was taking far too long and he was hungry from the long day.

"You. You are Harry Potter? As in the one everybody believed to be dead?" Narcissa asked, still not revealing how she was feeling about the situation. Harry nodded uneasily with a bit lip. "How did all of this happen?" she asked, ignoring his still out-stretched hand and sitting down, leaning on her hand confusedly as Harry sat as well now.

"Draco coincidentally found me over a year ago, we got to talking and things just developed like this. I've been so much happier ever since he's come into my life," Harry said sappily, trying to butter up the situation in anyway as Draco rolled his eyes and took a large gulp of wine.

"No, I mean to ask where did you go?" Narcissa implored, looking over this changed Harry. Draco was grateful that only his eyebrow and ear piercings were visible and no tattoos.

"I-I...my reasoning is complicated and private, my apologies. But I travelled the world for a few years and settled in Cambridge as a Muggle citizen where I've been for the past five years. Our agreement was that before we got married, I would fully reveal myself to the Wizarding World once more. No press conferences or anything of that matter, I had enough of that in Hogwarts," Harry groaned at the mere thought of all the publicity he got - and still got after his disappearance, as was evident in Draco's room which still existed, even despite Harry's discomfort.

"I see," Narcissa responded, she sipped her wine and seemed to be contemplating for a couple of minutes. "I believe you both wish for my confidentiality for a little while?" they both nodded. "I guess I owe you an apology as well as a long awaited Thank You," a forced smile came onto her face as she turned fully to Harry now.

"Er, what for?" he asked and got a kick from under the table, he glared at Draco wondering what for but silver eyes were diverted elsewhere.

"I am apologizing for the attitude in our meetings of earlier times, and I am also thanking you for saving my Son's life. Without you blindly, and bravely standing up for him whatever the reasons were...you saved his life. I could not be more grateful," and even though her emotions were masked, Harry could tell she meant it. He smiled in return.

"I wouldn't have had either any other way," and with that they began dinner. There was awkward small talk and Narcissa attempting to tell stories of Draco being a child, she even asked about Harry's childhood but he shyed away from it. Draco said he had hardly known anything about it either. This made Harry think of the Dursley's, they deserved to know. Over the past few years, he had become close with them because he announced his 'disgust' for the Wizarding World. They had finally begun to act like the relatives they were, although always apprehensive. The brunette sighed, accidentally interupting Draco who was explaining how Harry proposed as his Mother admired his ring.

"What is it, love?" Draco asked, truly concerned.

"Well, now they've we've come here...we have to goto the Dursley's, it's only fair," he sighed once more, his brows became furrowed.

"What is wrong with that? Are these your relatives?" questioned Narcissa, thoroughly interested.

"Yeah, but there's something about them..."

"What?" Draco demanded, Harry still had refused to talk about them during the whole course of their relationship thus far.

"They hate magic. Anything magic. They hated me because I was a Wizard, they hated my parents, they despise Hogwarts and everything to do with our world," he sighed once more and also held back his laughter as well at the Malfoy's collective appalled looks.

"Hate magic? Harry, how in the hell did you live with that?"

"Language, Draconis," Narcissa warned, she began poking at the orzo on her plate.

"Can we not talk about this now? I would rather not ruin this lovely meal," Harry smiled sweetly at Narcissa who nodded in agreement.

It was a rather long night and when the two finally retired in Draco's room, Harry collapsed with exhaustion and a slight strain thinking about the events in the coming week. He had successfully wooed Draco's Mother, who seemed pleased with her Son's selection of a spouse. Now could they do the same with The Dursleys?


	10. There's A Squib in The Family!

**Chapter Ten:**

**There's A Squib in the Family!**

**A/N:** Review, Read and Enjoy!! Oooh, now it's the Durlsey's turn to meet Draco...ain't this gonna be fun? ;)

*

"One more time, c'mon!" Draco urged.

"You sound like a bloody cheerleader!" Harry growled out of exhaustion, his brow was covered in sweat, his chest rising and falling heavily.

Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms from his stance, leaning lazily against the doorframe of one of the empty rooms in his quarters. "You are not getting any lunch until you do this, at least One! Time!" he screamed.

This wasn't unusual, this was how they always worked. Pissing each other off to no ends, Harry exhausted and Draco watching patiently.

Grumbling, the brunette closed his eyes and caught his breath after a few moments. His hands relaxed at his sides as his head lowered slightly, letting his strain go. Then Draco felt it, the same soothing calm that washed over him even though his nerves were racked, he hadn't told Harry that there were anti-apparition charms thoroughly placed in every room of the Manor. Draco understood that there were risks involved in this magic, a spell they had created together that is a substitute for Draio's wishing to apparate and use less magical energy, but he had faith in his fiance.

"_Taisteal_," Harry whispered, rather relaxed in comparison to his state only moments earlier. And then, with a small vibration that hit Draco's own magical core and that of the entire household, Harry was gone in a puff of air and no other noise whatsoever. It was a lot quieter than regular apparition.

They had agreed that the room to apparate in was to be the kitchen, as then he would get his lunch. Draco ran as fast as he could down the stairs, wishing he could apparate and wanting to make sure his boyfriend was still in one piece. Ten minutes later he arrived, out of breath staring at Harry who was munching on biscuits the House Elves had provided for him. "Took you long enough, why didn't you just apparate?" Harry mumbled between bites.

"Maybe because there are apparition wards on every room of this house. You did not even feel them, did you?!" Draco was amazed, even moreso than usual. Harry was impressing him more and more everyday. "I have no idea how your Muggle relatives hate magic," he whispered.

"Nor do I, but they do," Harry shrugged, letting the whole thing slide off his back. He didn't want to be thinking about the Dursley's now. The couple had been staying at the Malfoy Manor for two evenings now and were due to arrive at the Dursley's by dinner time, they would be staying overnight there as well, Harry had sent them mail by Muggle post the first morning he was in Narcissa's presence.

"Where's your Mom?"

"Do you not remember? She had errands, sends her regards and apologizes for not being able to be here to say goodbye. Oh well, I have a feeling we will be having quite a few dinners here over the next little while. I can tell she is still rather skeptical of you, though intrigued by us," Draco smirked at the thought, he understood how his Mother's mind worked inside and out.

They finished up their meals and got the House Elves, although against Harry's will, to put their bags in the trunk of the car and they were off on the road again, the sweet classical music in the background as Malfoy Manor faded. Draco was unphased, but Harry felt as though he was stepping out of dimensions into another one.

"I am really proud of you, darling," Draco smiled over to his fiance and took one hand from the steering wheel to place it adoringly on his thigh, Harry squeezed it with his own. "I always knew you were something more than an ordinary wizard, but you were rather quick to pick up any spell, charm or Potion made for the Draio. And if I do say so myself, your personal spells work superbly,"

"Shush, if it weren't for your demanding, sobbish arse I wouldn't have gotten anything done," Harry smirked, knowing how true it really was.

"Well if you were not so...where am I going?" Draco quipped, he actually had no absolute day where he was going. He just knew, he would be mad once he got there.

"The Dursley's live in Little Whinging, it's in Surrey. About an hour and a half from London," Harry explained, and Draco nodded having some clients in Surrey outside of Little Whinging.

"Lets see, my turn for questions," Draco racked his brain as Harry moaned, he really didn't want to talk about this but there was no way to avoid it anymore. He had already done a fantastic job avoiding it for the past year. "Just tell me everything," the blonde sighed, he didn't really know where to begin.

"Well, erm, there's my Aunt Petunia which is my Mom's sister. She hated my Mom because when she was asked to attend Hogwarts my grandparents were very proud to have a witch in the family, Petunia was jealous, so I'm pretty sure that's why she married the biggest, bleeding brute, git Muggle I've ever known, my Uncle Vernon. He's a right bastard, made my childhood living hell," Harry spat, not really feeling the pain from it anymore as it was all forgiven six years ago.

"Then there's Dudley, he used to be wretched although now he's tolerable. He was massive growing up, but he's slimmed out a bit and I'm pretty sure he worked nicely on his personality..." Harry mumbled in silght thought himself, he had only seen them a couple times since he got together with Draco, which was unusual for him. "When I was growing up, as I mentioned they hated magic...it was like a swear. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was Eleven and went to Hogwarts, I was also their personal housemaid, cook, and slave pretty much up until then. But then when I came back after First Year they gave me my own room, only to bar it up. They tried everyway possible to make my summers living hell, making me do endless hours of chores, refusing to feed me for days on end, just because I was actually allowed to goto Hogwarts. Dumbledore had threatened them, if I wasn't kept safe he'd have had it with them and the Dursley's were terrified of Dumbledore - like most are," Harry reasoned, he had been an incrediably powerful wizard.

"I cannot believe those rotten, Muggle bastards!" Draco roared, his face was tight with rage as his hands resumed a tight grip on the wheel.

"Dray, please it's not like that!! I denounced myself from the Wizarding World to them, they said they felt terrible about what they did...we forgave and forgot," Harry assured him with a small, worried smile. The blonde didn't seem satisfied.

"And how exactly did you denounce yourself?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Erm...I...Draco it's not really..."

"It is!" Draco cut him off with a heated scream.

"I...I told them I hated magic and everything about it. That I would never have a thing to do with it again, that they were right all along," Harry sighed, knowing the blonde wouldn't like this at all. But when he heard no response, he felt it best to continue past that. "I just wanted some family for once in my life, like..I saw the Weasleys and my friends as family but..but...when I left I felt so alone so...I know it was stupid and all, and they're just gonna disown me once again when they find out I'm going back," Harry shrugged, he sounded truly solemn and for that matter Draco lessened his temper. He relaxed, breathed and turned up Chopin slightly.

"So, no talking about the childhood memories then?"

"Definitely not," Harry smiled gratefully, even though that smile never did reach his eyes. How could it? He was terrified. Although he wasn't fond of the Durlsey's, they were still the only ounce of family he had left.

"Rest love, I will wake you when we are near," Draco promised and the brunette happily obliged, leaning his seat back and listening to the soothing music as he gently passed into the world of blackness and dreams.

When Harry awoke next, he was being shook by Draco's hand. He yawned, stretched, and peered out the window and his emerald eyes dulled. They were already there so soon? "So are you ready?" Draco asked, bringing the car to a stop in the Dursley's driveway behind their gleaming red SUV.

"Yeah, if you are. Just remember to NOT mention my childhood or the whole magic thing until I do," Harry said with warning, and a bit of a plea in his voice. Draco nodded and unhooked his seatbelt only to lean over the cup holder in between the two and kissed Harry sweetly on the cheek.

Harry beamed and turned his head slightly so that their lips met, they shared a moment before reluctantly parting. "I'm afraid there will be none of that in the house. I mean, they know I'm gay and all but...still, they don't wanna see it," Harry said.

They came out of the car and Draco gave Number Four Private Drive the once over, it was alright for a Muggle home. At least it wasn't a dump. "It is about the size of my quarters,"

"It's about the size of your bathtub," Harry muttered, grabbing ahold of Draco by the arms and pushing him towards the door. He might as well just get this over with as soon as possible.

They stood, arm-in-arm, both nervous now although Draco properly held it back. The blonde had dressed Harry again, as he did whenever they were together, and they looked spiffy to say the least. Their clothes combined probably cost more than the Dursley's car. Harry rung the doorbell and before he could take another breath, Dudley answered with a grin.

"Harry, what's happening?" he scrambled to pick Harry up and then slam him back down on the ground. Dudley was much thinner than he used to be, although with a little tub still in the front he was looking rather good for his genetics. His blonde mop of hair was still as always hanging on his long face, his beady blue eyes looked convincingly glad to see his cousin.

"Not much, Dud. This is Draco, by the way. The friend I said I'd be bringing. Draco this is Dudley," Harry introduced them, he turned to Draco who was raising his eyebrow with his arms crossed, he held out his gloved hand (from driving still) and shook Dudley's willing one.

"Nice to meet yah. Any mate of Harry's is a mate of mine," Dudley winked and then led them into the house. "Mom and Dad are actually out at the neighbours, should be back anytime now. Guys up for a spot of tea?"

"Sounds perfect, but I'll get it," Harry insisted and made his way into the kitchen after kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag in the doorway. It always unnerved him to be in this house, but he was getting used to it over the years that he visited.

"Just throw your shoes on the mat...holy shit, you're a dresser aren't yah?" Dudley laughed with the shake of his double chin and small belly. "I've never seen Potter dress better in his life!"

"Clothes are my life," Draco shrugged, putting his hands in his tight black slacks as his silver eyes scanned his surroundings. It was a nice family home complete with everything Muggle you could want. The big screen television was in the living room across from the couch, there were portraits although only a few contained recent pictures of Harry and the rest there was no sign of him. This boiled Draco's anger but he surpressed it as he had been taught in his early years. To his right, he caught the door to the cupboard under the stairs and hardly contained himself before Dudley yanked him towards the stairs.

"While Harry's making tea, I'll show yah to your room," he suggested, grabbing Harry's bag as Draco took his and led the way. Upon walking into Harry's room, it was mostly empty save the bed, wardrobe, and desk. Dudley threw Harry's beg on the bed, Draco gently set his on the ground near the desk. He looked around, contemplating again.

"What do you do, Dudley?" Draco asked, deciding he might as well make a good impression while he still could. Harry had tried for him as well.

"I'm a Junior Fiancer at my Dad's insurance company, he's the Vice President now. Worked his way up that corporal ladder, if you know what I mean," Dudley nudged him lightly and chortled and Draco merely raised his eyebrows. No, he didn't know what he meant. Dudley wandered around the room until he came to the small window and gasped.

"Is that your car?!" he screeched, and with that he bounded down the stairs. Draco rolled his eyes, too used to this reaction to his semi-luxurious lifestyle as he followed. They passed Harry, looking mildly confused with a tea tray in his hands. Slipping on his shoes, Draco went outside where Dudley (shoeless, socks soaking from the snow residue) was admiring the sleek machine.

"Holy cripes, what does a man have to do to get a car like that?! Is it four cylinder?" Dudley was inspecting every aspect and angle of the vehicle as Harry stood slightly amused in the doorway, tea tray still in hand with a couple of biscuits thrown on top.

"Eight," Drawo drawled, rather pleased by the shocked look on Dudley's face. He always got joy out of people being envious for him.

"The tea is getting cold," Harry called with a smirk on his face as he turned away from the other two and went into the living room where they soon joined a moment later. Draco sat down simeultaneously beside his fiance but kept his distance slightly, in case the urge to touch him came up. Dudley sat across from them in a chair.

Harry poured them all tea whereas Dudley sat nibbling on a scone already. "So, once again. How in the hell did you afford that car?"

Dudley's question was not answered as the front door opened and closed, Vernon and Petunia stepped into view. They looked as they had, unchanging for the whole memory span of Harry's life. Draco stood up immediately, followed by Harry who was quickly embraced by his relatives, though with slight reproach, before released and they turned on Draco. "Pleased to meet you. You must be Vernon, and you must be beautiful Petunia," the blonde had a way with his tone that resulted in Petunia swooning. They shook hands before all three sat once more.

Petunia and Vernon were on chairs as well as Dudley, staring intently at Harry. "M'boy, how've you been? Business running well I suspect?" Vernon boomed, reaching for a handful of treats Harry had gathered as the brunette sipped on his tea.

"Rather, as usual. Draco here owns a clothing store," Harry said, willing to do anything to get the pressure off of him onto his fiance.

"Draco? What an odd name..." Petunia mused.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy," Draco said with a proud smile, the eyes of Petunia widened slightly and then seemed to mask something. Harry suddenly became rather nervous and he fidgeted with his cup. "I was rather proud of that name when I was growing up," he smirked.

"Ah, and I guess that amounts for the nice car in the driveway? Big family fortune, huh?" Vernon piped, eager at any talk that had to do with money and power.

"Most definitely larger than any amount of money you have ever seen, no offense," Draco added quickly with a sweet smile, although Petunia didn't swoon this time as she seemed to have something on her mind. "Yet, it is my succesful businses that paid that car, and these clothes no matter," he laughed lowly as he glanced over at Harry.

"What was it you said you did, boy?" Vernon seemed as though he was attempting to recall it, his sausage fingers were breaking apart a scone now.

"I own a chain of high-quality fashion shoppes. They are mostly known in Paris," he lied, which came rather easily. If they were known in London area, then they would have heard of them but he wanted to keep their little secret safe a bit longer.

The small talk continued, mostly nonsense between Draco, Vernon and Dudley. Harry was just glad that the conversation never died and everything was running smoothly, except for Petunia's awefully quieted mood and constant blank expression that she wore. Once the late dinner was served a couple of hours later, everybody enjoyed the oven roasted chicken. "This is absolutely delictable," Draco commented with a soft smile, Harry knew he was bullshitting it in his eyes...and his Aunt always had the worst cooking.

"Thank you, Draco," she smiled half-heartedly, and it faded rather fast. Harry was becoming continuously nervous. Things were going too smoothly, they had to muck up sooner or later.

"Not that we mind having company, but why are you here with Harry exactly?" she quipped slowly, calculating the blank slate that were Draco's silver orbs. Harry tensed immediately, this was it. It was now or never.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" asked Dudley, not repulsed or that interested either as he stuffed his mouth with another spoonful of peas.

"Er, yes," Harry admitted and all eyes turned to the two of them before back to their plates. He had brought one boyfriend home before, they hadn't a problem with it. As long as it didn't have something to do with Magic.

"Do not lie, Harry, it is very unbecoming of you," Draco tsked and put down his fork gently, now all attention was on him. "I am not his boyfriend but," he grabbed Harry's hand from under the table and brought it ontop entwined with his as his silver engagement ring shone in the light, "his fiance," he smiled.

Everything became very silent now. "I certainly wasn't expecting that! You can't just jump into things like this, Harry, how long have you known him?" Vernon asked, he did look mildly concerned.

"Er, we've been together a little over a year," Harry avoided the question, this did not escape Petunia in the slightest as her lips tightened and she withdrew more from the rest of the commotion now.

"Well congrats, I'll sure come to the wedding!" Dudley smacked Harry hard on the back from his corner of the table. Harry coughed.

"I don't think you'd wanna be doing that," he mumbled sadly, and with a deep breath and a sigh as he met the two male relatives of his questioning gazes.

"Why not? You don't want us there?!" Vernon boomed, he didn't like being denied one little bit. He balled up his fists ontop of the table beside his dinner plate, in moments they were turning a deep purple.

"I believe he most definitely does want you to attend, whenever the wedding shall be," Draco said firmly, his voice holding quite austere authority. "I just do not believe you will want to attend to a Bonding Ceremony," he finished. This was the magical equivalent of a Muggle marriage.

Petunia gasped and shook her head, Vernon's face turned a very dark shade of purple and it seemed as though his entire body began to shake. "A WHAT?!" He screamed, Harry flinched but Draco merely sat still and looked at his future Uncle-in-law as he stood up in a rage. Petunia sat, collecting herself but still silent as ever which terrified Harry.

"What does that mean, Harry? Daddy, what does that mean?!" Dudley demanded, with equal anger that matched Vernon's as he hated to be left out of things - it reminded him too much of his childhood when his parents kept so many things about Harry from him.

"A Bonding Ceremony is when a Wizard and/or Witch decides to sanctify themselves and become one union with another," Draco explained with an air, Dudley's face fell into understanding but he didn't explode as Harry had expected. He merely seemed confused as he turned to his fuming Father, who was stuttering insults and his face turning purpler by the second as Harry nearly shook in fear.

"How do you know what this is?" Dudley asked.

"Because when that evil bitch married that bastard Potter boy, that's what they called it!" Vernon snapped, he pointed a finger at Harry angrily.

"Don't talk about my parents like that!" Harry screamed back defiantly, Draco smirked as he felt the magical energy in the room build up suddenly and sat back with a relaxed, bemused expression on his face. This horrified Dudley and Petunia as the brunette faced Vernon who didn't falter in his gaze. "Say it again, fucking say it again! I dare you!" he did not scream it this time, merely whispered full of wrathful hate and venom.

"What? That your Mother was an evil bitch and..." Vernon couldn't finish his sentence, Harry made a strangled scream as the magic leapt from him and lashed out at the large man. Tendrils of blackness smashed into him like a harsh wave, Vernon's cries were muffled. After a moment, Harry calmed down with the help of Draco placing his hand on his forearm, Vernon was cowering on the floor now with a whimper in his throat.

"What did you just do to me?!" Vernon demanded, Dudley nor Petunia looked in the right position to speak at all yet. "What did you do to me!?"

"Nothing! I just let my magic out and it did that to you!" Harry yelled, still angry. "You're so glad I didn't actually concentrate on a real curse!" and that was a warning.

"Love, calm down. You are going to end up blowing up this house, with us still inside of it," Draco cooed from behind him as Vernon scrambled to his feet as faraway from Harry as possible.

"I don't want this filth in my house when I come back tomorrow!" Vernon growled, and with that was out the door. Silence thickened in the air, everybody exchanged glances before Dudley spoke up.

"Did you ever really live the Wizarding World?" he asked.

"Yes, he did. For six fucking long years, and he made me worry myself near to death! Everybody thought he was dead, even his best friends and..." Draco trailed off and collected himself, he sat back down at the table as Harry regained himself and turned to his petrified Aunt.

"I'm so sorry, Petunia, Dudley. I - I never really meant what I said about magic...I love magic. I, wasn't apart of the World of it anymore, and I stopped using it. I had truly become a Muggle, but when Draco found me...well, he sorta forced it outta me," Harry smirked at the memory of the first few days of their meetings. "I didn't mean to make Vernon explode like that, I just thought you had the right to know what was happening,"

"Thank you, we did," Petunia merely responded before shifting in her seat. All eyes were on her as she sighed. "Dudley, make us some tea would you? Harry, sit," she ordered lightly, Harry obeyed and allowed Draco to drape his arm around his shoulders.

"I knew I recalled your name from somewhere, Draco. Lily came home one summer rattling on about how cruel an older year at school had been, a boy named 'Malfoy'. I had forgotten his first name but when you said it...it sounded so familiar, I just knew there had to be a connection. I could feel it in the air, if that sounds strange enough. I know I am a Squib, which..."

"You're a Squib?! What in the fuck?! If you don't pardon my language, but when in the hell did this happen...and if you were a Squib all this time, why did you treat me like that...why did you..." Harry had so many questions racing through his mind but was silenced by Petunia slowly raising her hand.

"Dumbledore sent me a letter to Hogwarts as well, saying I could learn the art although it would be gravely difficult. I was too afraid I would get laughed at," she shrugged, Dudley was making slow with the tea now that he had heard this news. His hands were shaking on the cups.

"You would have," Draco confirmed, Harry shot him a glare. "What? She would have been in the same year as Snape, not to mention four years younger than Lucius!"

"I know who Severus is, he was part of that Order that threatened us to take good care of Harry," Petunia said, recalling all those years ago. "But whose Lucius?"

"That is my Father. He is a dirty bastard, thank Merlin he's dead and gone," Draco grumbled, Dudley gasped at this.

"How can you say that about your very Father?" he turned heatedly towards the blonde who shrugged in his seat.

"You've never met his Father," Harry responded venomously, although he never would have wished Lucius dead he thought it generally for the better.

"So that must have been who Lily was talking about," Petunia gathered as Draco nodded solemnly, "Well, be that as it may I knew this was coming. But things are different, we've gotten to know you Harry and I think I stand for both Dudley and I that we accept you as you are, wizard or not,"

"Well that is delightful, because he most certainly is not a Wizard," Draco grinned.

"What?" the two questions came at once.

"Don't," Harry warned, he didn't want anybody to know about this, but it was already too late.

"Harry is a Draiochta, it was a magical being by birth. Whether or not he was born of two magical parents, Harry would have had magic pure in his core. It is the strongest type of magic, one that reacts to emotions, thoughts, feelings, and the general wants of the Draio. There have only been five previous Draiochta's, and Harry is now the Sxith in over a thousand years," Draco explained.

"I don't believe you," Dudley said, his mouth wide as he dropped the tea tray heavily onto the table. Nobody reached for anything, it was too much of a shock right now as Harry sat nervously in his chair.

"Believe what you wish, but I know for a fact Harry is a Draio. Do you not remember him doing things on pure whim when he was a child? Most Wizards cannot do that, only very powerful ones. He did it easily, without exhaustion, exertion, or even knowing he had magic in him," Draco said, and this was enough to dawn realization on the remaining Dursley's.

"Well, Draio, Wizard, whatever," Petunia muttered and then smiled at Harry, "We accept you," she said, and to the brunette it was a promise. He beamed back and leapt from his chair to run around and embrace her.

"Why?" he asked, pulling back and taking the chair beside her now intently.

"Because we know you, and we love you as family now. Vernon might take sometime, but I will make him come around," she said and patted him gently on the knee. Harry could have never felt better about the entire interaction, and he was completely and utterly surprised at his Aunt's hospitality but knew it had something to do with the Squib business.

"So this, uh, War, is it over?" she asked slowly. Draco gave Harry an appalled look as the brunette withdrew once more.

"Yes, it is. Only because Harry ended it," Draco said proudly, he wouldn't let Harry back down from his one. They had to face his demons eventually.

"What do you mean?" Dudley asked, "What was it even about?"

"Well, you see in the Wizarding World there are two sides to everything and two sides only. There is the Light and there is the Dark. Now I wish there was a gray area like with you Muggles but that will never happen, I assure you,"

"If there was, we would've been friends a lot sooner," Harry muttered.

"Definitely not. I could not have disobeyed my Father still, and he would have choosen the Dark anyway," Draco shrugged.

"Wait a minute! You were on the Dark, and Harry was on the Light?" Dudley asked, trying to piece things together but ultimately failing.

"I guess it is story time, agreed Harry?" Draco turned to Harry who sighed and nodded slowly. The blonde began, he started as early as he could, when Harry was born. He explained the events of that Halloween night when the Potters died, he explained the Prophecy, the Dark Side, the inability to choose some other destiny for himself.

Five and half hours and four pots of tea later, Draco finished with how he had accidentally found Harry. Petunia had stayed quiet for the duration of the explanation, but Dudley continuously asked questions and budded in - getting rather into the story itself and excited at points. Then, once it was all over, he turned somberly to Harry. "That's what that tattoos about, isn't it? The cross?"

"Mhm," Harry nodded, he rolled up his left sleeve to reveal it and pointed at the names to name each one of them out. "All the people I loved dearly that I lost to that evil bastard Voldemort," he growled, Draco tapped him gently on the back.

"Er, can I...see..." Dudley began but Draco was already rolling up his own sleeve to reveal the re-tattooed Dark Mark.

"Harry redid it, I was sick of looking at that bleeding thing everyday of my life,"

"Harry," Petunia said softly and then when they locked us, tears welled up in her own. This was the very first time Harry had ever seen her cry, and Dudley for that matter. It surprised both of them speechless, Draco watched with curiousity as Petunia flung her arms around Harry's lap and tightly embraced him, sobbing gently as he hugged her back. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she repeated over and over again, and with that, Harry felt himself letting go and crying as well as the two boys watched in silent appreciation.

When Harry and Draco left the Dursley's the next day, the brunette was feeling much better despite Vernon's outburts and total disappearance. Petunia promised that everything would be alright. She also sent them home with baking goods, even though Draco implored that it was unnecessary. Dudley promised at least he would come to the wedding, Petunia smiled and said she hoped she could. As they waved goodbye and Dudley's eyes widened at the sound of Draco's engine starting up, they drove off.

"Wow, that went better than expected, I have to tell you," Harry admitted still a little befuddled from last nights events. He could have never thought Petunia to be a Squib, to accept him so openly and Dudley to follow so closely. But he was grateful, really, really grateful. He wouldn't have to lose his only relatives afterall, and this put a giant smile across his face.

Things were even for the time being as Draco blasted Wagner from his stereo, humming along to the melody that was playing furiously on the organ-piano. Harry felt at last satisfied with where he was, he had little to no burdens left on his shoulders.

That was, until he recieved an unexpected visitor the next morning...


	11. Reunited

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Reuniting**

**A/N:** Review, Read and Enjoy!!

*

Harry woke up and stretched, he had heard the mail flap to his apartment swing open and close. For once he was awake before Draco so he set off to get the mail, he leafed through bills and advertisements until he rested upon the semi-familiar handwriting of Petunia. He rose an eyebrow and hurriedly ripped it open.

_Dear Harry,_

_Allow me to first start off by apologizing for Vernon's behaviour the other night. I have decided to come out to him as a Squib, but am still scared to do it. Otherwise I just wanted to let you know that Dudley and I are here for you and we feel as though you are truly family, being who you are will never change that. Stay strong, and bring Draco back to visit sometime. _

_Love From,_

_Petunia Dursley. _

The brunette smiled, he hoped that Petunia did go through with telling Vernon about the whole Squib nonsense, because then maybe he would ease up on Harry himself for being what he was. There was no way he'd right out leave his wife, or at least Harry thought there was no way he'd do that. Stretching his hands over his head, Harry heard his stomach growl and moved to the kitchen to began making food. Ever since Draco came along over a year ago now, he had been eating a lot more healthy foods and making meals at home instead of ordering in or going out.

A few minutes after he began making his omlette, he sensed Draco's core from behind and turned, skillet in hand with a large grin on his face. "Morning, love, hungry?"

"Uh..." Draco looked confused, flustered, and as if he just wanted to go back to bed. "You have a visitor, woke me up," he mumbled, pointing his thumb backwards into the bedroom area.

Harry raised his eyebrow, was Draco delirious? "Alright hun, want an omlette?"

"Sure, but there is..."

"Cheese? Ham? Peppers? Onions? What else?" Harry cut him off, turning back to the stove to start a second omlette.

"No ham, and any other vegetables in the fridge...Harry, are you listening to me?" Draco snapped, he crossed his arms coarsley and an annoyed look came across his tired face.

"Sorry Drac, what?" Harry asked, his attention clearly diverted to the task of making breakfast - he still wasn't that great at it as Draco usually cooked, but he was surely getting used to it!

"There is a bleeding visitor in your room, keeping me awake!" Draco growled with frustration, tapping his foot now in impatience. He just wanted to eat his omlette and go back to sleep, all the driving in the past week really wore him down and he had a large conference tomorrow for work.

"Now, now, just calm down hunny, lets just eat breakfast..."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Draco screamed, his arm was fully extended as his pointing finger jabbed into his bedroom. "You are giong to want to go into your bedroom right this instance, there is an IMPORTANT visitor!"

Harry raised his eyebrow, taken aback by the sudden outburst but it seemed like this morning wasn't a good start for the blonde. He wondered why, but as he finally turned down the heat and made his way to the bedroom, his emerald eyes widened suddenly. On his bedise table sat perched an owl, a beautiful snowy white coat and amber eyes that Harry knew too well. He didn't know how to react, but apparantly the owl did.

Suddenly, Harry felt overwhelmed with the complete unexpectancy of this as Hedwig landed on his now perched arm, out of old habit, she nipped his ear and then his chin repeatitively. She didn't stop giving small nip-kisses for a few minutes, as Harry just stared in wonder at her until he finally stroked her feathers, she was still soft as ever but her eyes told of her age, even though she was barely old in terms for owls.

"Hedwig..." Harry whispered suddenly, his voice was a gentle whisper and Draco's bad mood melted away as he watched this touching reunion. "How did you find me?" he asked, she merely nipped his ear again, slightly painfully and he hissed. "What was that for?!" The look in response told him all he needed to know, of course she was upset for him leaving for all those years. But then again, why was she here now?

"Owls can always find their original masters, always when comissioned to do so or upon their free will," Draco explained dryly, he was still tired but he wasn't going to rush anything. He understood that none of this made sense to Harry at the moment, not like it did to him either...

"Hedwig, I mised you so much," he leaned in a kissed her ontop of the head and she hooted in delight. Harry made his way back into the kitchen, he leaned down and picked up some vegetables he had cut for the omlettes and fed it to her. She hooted happily, ate and then hipped at his chin again. Harry laughed lightly, his smile was broad although he had many questions in his head. It looked as though the letter attached to her talon would answer at least some of them.

"Drac, could you finish up the omlettes please? I'm gonna read this letter, who could it be from?"

"Urgh, fine. But you owe me a sleep-in," he grumbled and made his way to the stove to pick up where his fiance had left off.

"You hate sleeping in," Harry said as he placed Hedwig gently on the chair, she perched herself and nuzzled closely to Harry - making up for all the years of lost contact.

"So? I wanted to today," Draco snapped back and then turned over his shoulder to view the scene before him, Harry staring at the blank envelope and slowly opening it. "Did you just let Hedwig free after...when you left?" he asked.

"No, I gave her to Remus. He didn't have an owl at the time and I thought she might as well be with somebody close to me," Harry said with a sigh, "But why would Remus send a letter out into the blue and suddenly it ends up in my bedroom - when they all think I'm dead?" he asked, and with that took out the parchment concealed within.

He recognized the scrawl immediately and began to read aloud, Hedwig nuzzling him and Draco listening.

_Dear Harry, _

_I feel ridiculous sending this letter. I don't think it will even ever reach you, I don't think it can. You're gone. You've been gone for six years now, we have no idea what happened to you but we also know there is no hope in waiting around for you to come home. Sometimes, the pain is so great that we can't do anything all day but think about you, where you must have gone to, what must have happened. Other times, it's alright. Some days, we don't even think about you and it's just a subconscious feeling nagging at us. _

_ I'm sending you this letter because Ron has been attempting to send it for years. It was always his last hope, but now he's lost all hope. Usually on your birthday we put the kids (we have three of them, a fourth one is coming! We have twins; a girl and a boy, they're both three now and the littlest boy is only two. We haven't told them of you yet, we have no idea where to begin, they wouldn't understand yet until they're older...), and we talk about you, remembering you. It usually gets upsetting, but we've finally been able to let go. Last year, we didn't bring you up at all on the last day of the July - it felt weird, but we'll get used to it over the coming years. _

_ We see Remus a lot these days, even though he's the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, he visits regularly and we understand it is because he wants to be in the company of somebody who was close to Harry. He's really hurting after losing all three of his best friends, Severus, and then you. He was really glad that you gave him Hedwig, but he refused to let us use her to try and find you. He didn't want Ron to get his hopes up and then be put down, it would've hurt him too much and Remus saw that. Now that he's seen we've been improving, he finally let me send a letter as long as it wasn't to Ron's knowledge._

_ So here I am, writing a letter to the dead. _

_This is pointless. But I'm doing it anyway because somewhere deep inside of me, there is still a small hope that Hedwig will find you, dead or alive. _

_We miss you lots, and love you. _

_Love,  
Hermione Weasley. _

Harry breathed shakily in and out, Draco had set up two plates by the time he was finished reading. The brunette folded the parchment and patted Hedwig once again, she was still perched on the chair. "What do you think, girl? Think I was being a little off-handed in leaving?" he asked.

"You are going to look insane, coming back to our World and talking to Owls," Draco muttered, trying to lighten the mood as he smirked but was only met with a dull response.

"They'll already think I'm insane, when I tell them why I left," he sighed, digging his fork into the omlette and shoving a piece into his mouth, it was slightly cold now but it was still food.

"Harry, please do not think that. You had your reasons, and even I agree with them now. You needed your time to cope with things, you just would not have been able to handle all of the Trials that came afterwards. I mean, sure there was the Death Eater trials that you attended, but the trials that we all attended afterwards in retrospect to Professor's at Hogwarts, Ministry of Magic personnel, the illegal activities the Order had been performing...you would not have been able to made it in any stable condition," Draco explained and then reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, forcing him to stop eating and listen.

"If it were not for you leaving, we would not have this. I could not be any happier than to have us," he smiled reassuringly which did lighten Harry's mood.

"Yeah, well, I guess 'Mione's response will have to be delayed until I go so them,"

"Which is..."

"Not till July," Harry responded, slipping his hand out from his fiances and returning to his breakfast slightly somberly. Hedwig chirped, making a small smile appear on his face. At least he had an old friend beside him now.

"So long from now, why?" Draco whined, pushing around his food and slowly, delicately as always, he began to nibble on it.

"It's just the right amount of time for me, okay?"

"Fine, but you have to send Hedwig back,"

"I was thinking that you could send Remus a letter saying that she was in good hands, don't sign it or anything...just say that a good friend of Harry's has her and he'll get her back in due time. I-erm, I don't want to let her go again, Draco," Harry blushed at that, Hedwig seemed to agree as she nipped happily at his ear.

"I guess I will be using one of my owls to do this message as well?" Harry looked hopefully up from his meal, Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you owe me,"

"Pfft...how about a blow?" Harry winked, he was feeling a lot better about the situation. Five months wasn't a long time, he was actually already feeling his nerves shack up. What would his two best friends of all time say when he just showed up at their doorstep?

"How about one sleep in, three homemade meals, and a Get Out of Jail free card?" Draco bargained instead, any sexual favours were already a given.

"Alright, alright, you've got it hun," Harry laughed, putting up his hands in defeat. "Your wishes are my commands," and with one more roll of Draco's eyes, they proceeded to eat their breakfast with something hanging overtop of Harry's head, something he couldn't quite place yet - but he would soon come to know that that particular something was guilt.

*

As the weather melted away into a warm spring and then the most beautiful of summer begninings, Harry saw this as a sign. It was the right time to finally reveal himself, no matter how much he wanted to back down. It was the night before his birthday and he was closing up the shop early, Draco wanted to take him out for a short dinner before they got together with the guys and had drinks at the pub.

"Alright, see you in an hour, Lexi!" Harry waved and smiled at her as she waved back with a smirk on her face.

Harry was pulled up to his apartment where Draco had prepared his favourite meal; mashed potatoes, corn, and filet mignon. He wondered idly what desert was. Draco sat him down, placed a napkin on his lap before pouring two glasses of red wine and sitting opposite his fiance. Flames flickered from the two candles burning on the table, the brunette was smiling widely.

"You really did yourself in this year, didn't yah?" Harry smirked, he wanted to dive right into his food but a prudent look from Draco told him otherwise. "What, can't a birthday boy eat his food?"

"I wanted to give you your present first," the blonde whined and placed the cutest pout on his face possible, Harry melted and leaned his elbows on the table.

"Alright, fine, but make it quick because I'm sure as hell hungry,"

Draco rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket to pull out a small, black velvet box. Harry looked at it with an eyebrow raised. "You are so impatient, you know that?" Draco teased, he was feeling playful that night as he was excited for what would come later on.

"Do we really need to point out my bad qualities right now?" Harry groaned, his stomach grumbled in apprehension of the delicious foods aroma wafting up into his nostrils. In a moment, he was turn ravenous.

"Harry, I wanted to give you this," Draco said, pushing the box towards him and propping it open at once. "Happy birthday," he smiled sweetly, watching Harry's face intently as the emerald eyes peered into the box.

"It's..wow, it's gorgeous!" Harry blushed and picked up the ring. It was made of titanium with an emerald embedded into it, the inscription on the inside read 'I love you'. There was a small design carved in on the outters of the jewel. As the brunette slipped it onto his ring finger he jumped up from his seat and hugged Draco who sat smirking in his chair. He loved picking out presents well.

"Glad you like it. I really just wanted you to wear something until the big day comes," Draco even blushed at this part, he couldn't believe that the two of them were getting married within the next year and it didn't really matter - he was more than happy.

"I still have a whole new dress robes handmade for you, for the Ball," Draco insisted, this made Harry's arms drop from around the blonde as he slinked back into his seat.

"Lets not talk about that or what's happening tomorrow on my real birthday, alright? I just...I just want to enjoy tonight while it lasts," he sighed and now slightly somberly dove into his meal.

When they finished, Harry was upsetted by finding out that he would not be recieving desert...at least not yet. This kept his mind thinking of endless possibilities as he said goodbye to Hedwig and the two left off for the Pub.

Once they got there, it was obvious that everybody was already rather smashed. Draco shook his head at this and sneered at the group, they still had their love-hate relationship going on. Harry smirked and joined all of them only after turning to the bartender, Will and requesting a rum and coke times two.

"Happy birthday you tosser!" Nate called first, sloshing a wet kiss on the man's cheek as Draco glared.

"Now, now we know he's taken!" Smith had his arm draped over Shenlea who already seemed a little far gone, she was gazing off into the distance beyond the door of the Winchester.

"Are you lot drunk already?" Draco drawled as Harry had pulled him down to sit in the large booth.

"Yeah, like we should be too!" Harry grinned as he recieved his rum and coke and Draco his, the brunette took a large gulp before sighing satisfied.

"Woot, we're gonna make sure you can't even get up in the mornin'!" Kaena chimed, everybody cheered and the heavy drinking ensued. Hours passed and numerous drinks came and went, they were beginning to get loud and obnoxious. At one point, Draco actually seemed to be enjoying himself with Harry's Muggle friends.

"Lets get you home now," Kris said soothingly into Harry's ear, he never drank as much as everybody else and seemed to be in tiptop shape as he picked up the birthday boy, who turned twenty four just over thirty minutes ago. The lanky, black-haired, heavily pierced goth nudged Draco, the blonde was nearly passed out on the table.

"Wha-? Ooh, alright..yeah...home..." Draco whispered, his head and the room were spinning and it wasn't in conjunction with one another.

It took forty minutes to return to Harry's flat, which was thirty longer than it should have. At one point, Draco had to stop and use the alley to remove the contents of his stomach before hobbling along beside Kris carrying a passed out Harry in his arms. Once they were inside, Kris flipped on the lights and heaved Harry over towards the bedroom and the blonde's eyes went suddenly wide.

"Er, you can put him on the couch!" he had jumped in front of Kris who raised his pierced eye at him.

"Mate, I think he'd like waking up..."

"No, he wouldn't!" Draco interupted, but Kris merely shoved aside the half-drunk easily and went into the bedroom. As Kris laid Harry down lightly on the bed, he maneovured the sheets so they were laying ontop of him.

"Alright, I'm grabbing the trash from the toilet to put beside his bed and you'll need to get a few glasses of water and some advil for the two of you tomorrow...WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Kris had finally exmained the rest of the generally messy room, as usual, and was now quickly backing away from Hedwig who hardly awknowledged his presence as she flapped down to land beside Harry who grumbled in his sleep, she nipped at his ear and he just pushed her away. Hedwig nipped again and Harry growled, pushing her away further.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," the brunette groaned.

"That's not Malfoy, that's a bleeding Owl, mate! Sin, there's a fuckin' owl...!!!" Kris attempted to grab at Harry who merely rolled onto his other side and went back into his tranced sleep.

"Shut the hell up." Draco groaned, rubbing his throbbing head. "It's a goddamn pet Owl, alright? Tamed. Her name is Hedwig. It was an anniversary gift," the blonde lied as he walked towards the kitchen, Kris cast another weary look at the snowy white owl who perched herself back up on the window ledge, staring between the night sky and Harry's sleeping form.

"Who thought of getting him an owl? Those beasts are..."

"Intelligent, quick, endearing...just shove off, he wanted one," Draco grumbled and got two glasses full of tap water and then turned to look apologetically at an upheaveled Kris. "Thanks for bringing us home, we appreciate it. I think H-James really enjoyed his birthday," the blonde nearly made a slip, as he had done many times before but everybody, except for Kris, was too drunk to notice this.

"Get yourself some sleep, and watch out for that bloody owl, I don't trust it," with that, Kris had left the apartment lightly closing the door behind him. Draco sighed and went over the cupboard where he and Harry kept Potions they had been developing. There sat a row of 'Anti-Hangover' concotions, he grabbed two of the vials filled with dark blue liquid and shut off the lights before going to wrap his arms around Harry.

The brunette stirred and buried his head into Draco's chest, the blonde smiled happily. "Happy birthday, love,"

"I love you too," Harry mumbled before breathing hot air onto Draco's chest, he leaned down and kissed his mop of hair and drifted into a woozy rest.

*

"You are going dressed like that?" Draco asked incredulously.

It was well into the afternoon now of Harry's actual birthday, July 31st. It was a Thursday, which is why the brunette had waited so long before leaving his apartment. Just in case Ron or Hermione would be at work.

"What's wrong with this?" Harry snapped, looking himself over in the mirror again as Draco watched from his spot on the bed, he was fingering through his fiance's latest sketches for the studio. He wanted to do a murial in the basement, to liven it up a bit. He was so glad now to have another tattoo artist, giving him more space and allowing him to not be there everyday.

"You are already going to give them a heart attack by showing up on their doorstep, but showing up like a wannabe Muggle-Goth?" Draco scolded, even though he knew he enjoyed how his fiance dressed, it was always exciting to him. There were just times when it wasn't appropriate, and now wearing a black t-shirt with mesh arms revealing his tattoos, black eyeliner, and baggy chanied pants was not appropriate attire for this occasion.

"Hey, watch yourself buddy you're still in trouble for not giving me my promised dessert..." Harry warned as he finally came out of the bathroom, satisfied with himself as he grabbed his invisibility cloak and broom.

"You know, I would have but you passed out,"

"You should've woken me up!" Harry growled playfully, they both knew all too well that the impied dessert was as Harry approached the boy on the bed.

"We both know that would not have worked, Potter," Draco lightly responded before tilting his head upwards and capturing Harry's lips as the brunette bent down to meet his. They kissed softly for a moment, and then as Harry deepened it Draco pushed him away. "You can get dessert tonight. And why are you flying there, why not just Apparate?"

Harry shrugged and got on his broom, he looked over at the resting Hedwig. "I just wanna go for a fly too, and don't forget to let her out tonight," he reminded Draco before sending a nervous smile his way.

"It will be fine, Harry. They are your best mates," Draco said reassuringly, with all seriousness in his voice now.

"I hope they'll still be after tonight..." and with that, Harry slipped on his Cloak and disappeared from sight. A small swoosh of wind told Draco that he had gone out of the open window, just wide enough for Harry to fly out of.

It was three hours before Harry touched down on solid ground again, his face was bright red from the wind flushing against him constantly. He took a couple of deep breaths and readied himself, going over his revised script in his head before taking off his Cloak and starting towards the House. It was almost nightfall, just before seven o'clock and he hoped he wouldn't be interupting anything. But that was the least of his worries at the moment.

When he came closer to the House, he peered into the window beside the tall wooden door, it looked more like a cottage. He saw Ron bustling about in the kitchen from the distance, there were stairs in the way so he couldn't see inside completely. Harry smiled, but it soon faded as his nerves took over once again.

With a shaky hand he reached up and knocked on the door. A moment later, Ron's face was staring at Harry's nervously smiling one. There was silence, chocolate eyes widened and then fell with a frown before he closed the door in Harry's face.


	12. Going Back

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Going Back**

**A/N:** Review, Read and Enjoy!!

*

Ron sighed heavily as he leaned on the coat rack, Hermione with a rather rounded stomach came down the stairs and quietly walked over to her husband whose back was to the front window, where Harry looked in with great confusion.

"Who was it?" Hermione asked wearily, she looked worn out.

"No one...just thought...I saw Harry again," Ron sighed and placed his hand comfortingly on Hermione's shoulder. "Sorry, I thought I was over this,"

"I think you are," Hermione stated, her eyes were wide as she was looking past Ron and through the window, directly at Harry who waved slowly at her.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked somberly, every time on July 31st he thought he saw his best friend in the distance, but never that up close. Maybe his hallucinations were getting worse.

"I mean, I see Harry too," Hermione said, and with that Ron turned around and Harry waved more enthusiastically and smiled the best he could, though it was a shaky one.

The front door opened and Harry stood in front of it again, the two looked at him oddly. They didn't know what to make of the situation, if they were going completely bonkers or not. "Hey guys, I erm, I don't know where to start...I erm...fuck," Harry sighed, he had this all planned out but now as he stood in front of them he had no idea what to do.

"Harry...is that, really you?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Er, yeah, in the flesh," he chortled, attempting at a joke as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It was a few more moments of silence before he felt Ron's arms wrap tightly around him, the redhead could be heard sobbing into his best friends head.

"Mate, I thought we lost you!" Ron sobbed, his death grip seemed as though he refused to ever release Harry again.

"Where have you been?" Hermione whispered, still unable to make sense of everything that was suddenly happening as her hand absently rubbed her stomach.

"There's a lot of stuff I need to tell you guys, and it might take a couple hours...and I know you have questions but you've gotta let me explain first," Harry said slowly but firmly.

"Of course, mate!" Ron had sobered up, he released his best friend and had a large smile on his tear-stained face. "Please, come in, please! 'Mione, tea?" he said, and Hermione nodded numbly before making her way to the kitchen.

Inside of their house it was very much alike the Burrow, but the clutter was more organized here. Ron settled next to Harry on the sofa in the living area, he now had a serious look about his face. "Why the hell did you to that to us?" he ordered lightly, he didn't know what to feel. Angry that Harry had disappeared, concerned, confused, how could he even tell this was the real Harry. "And what in Merlin's name are you wearing? Is that make-up? And what's that in your eyebrow..." he trailed off as his eyes scanned Harry's figure and landed on his heavily tattooed arms.

"Are those tattoos?" Hermione had joined them now, setting a tea tray on the coffee table as she herself examined Harry.

"Er yeah," Harry blushed deeply and rolled up his sleeves to reveal them. "Most of them are pointless except this one," he pointed to the one on his left forearm. "It's got all the initials of those who I loved that were lost in the War,"

"Oh Harry, where have you been?" Hermione needed answers, she needed to make sense of this all.

"I can tell you, but as I said let me speak first. Please," he looked over at Ron, he was overjoyed to be talking to his friend once again but had no idea how the redhead would take what he was going to explain.

"Talk then, we've been waiting seven years to hear an explanation," Ron slightly snapped, Hermione sent him a scathing look but he shrugged it off. He had too many emotions ranging from joy to anger coursing through him at the moment, he couldn't control them.

"Right well, I guess I'll start on the last day of the Final Battle," Harry began shakily, but as he continued his words became more firm. "When I killed Voldemort, which I still don't know how I got so lucky to do it, but anywho when I did his power transferred into me. Don't ask me how or why but it just did, I felt it go through me and become apart of me. I felt Tom's pain as he died, and I felt the heaviness of becoming an actual murderer that day," the brunette sighed, reliving all of this was not exactly what he wanted to do but he knew he had to.

"I was really scared that I might turn out like he did. That all that power would corrupt me, so I did what I thought was best and I left. I kept my power hidden inside of me, locked up and threw away the key - or so I thought. I travelled across the world for a year, just so that people would lose track of me and I could keep my mind off of everything. After that, I decided to settle in Cambridge. By this point I had reconnected with the Dursley's, they accepted me back in after I explained my detest for magic - which I was lying about!" Harry added quickly, before they could retort angrily at him. "A few months ago I went back to the Dursleys to erm...see them, and I told them that I was once again going back to the Wizarding World. Vernon is still a bit upsetted by this, but Petunia and Dudley accept me somehow...they've matured a lot," Harry smiled at the thought of this, he was rather grateful to have had actual family standing beside him during the past seven years.

"I decided to return because I've realized who I actually was that gave me all this power, bursting inside of me. Now that I've come to terms with that and learned how to deal with this magical energy with the help of somebody very important to me, I am comfortable enough to be here again. The first few days after the Final Battle, magic was erupting inside of me and every time I cast a simple spell even if it was 'Lumos', it would explode! I couldn't deal with that, I felt too dangerous to be around you! Even the two of yours magical energies near mine unnerved me, I just couldn't..." Harry sighed off, and that was all he really had to say.

"You could have at least told us!" Ron accused, he wasn't too happy about this situation. Seven long years.

"You know I couldn't! You would've talked me out of it and something terrible would've happened!" Harry snapped back, but then took a deep breath and calmed himself. "I'm not a Wizard, okay?"

"Then what are you?" Hermione asked before Ron could jump in hastily again.

"I'm something called a Draiochta, which is what Merline, and the Four Founders of Hogwarts were. They weren't Wizards either, they were Draio's, like me," Harry was uncomfortable with this, but he knew this knowledge was essential to them accepting him back in their lives. If they knew the power he harnessed, they might understand his reason for leaving even if he didn't know the full power he had - he could feel it.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a magical being made of pure natural magic from the core outwards. Born with or without magical inheritance, Draio's will have magical abilities beyond any purebloods imagination. They are the strongest, most lethal, creatures ever known to this world. Everybody passed Merlin off as a Wizard, since he was the first. But he only gave birth to Wizards, he himself was a Draio," Hermione explained, her eyes were widened fully as she stared at Harry who was blushing under her gaze. "It all makes sense now....some of the things you did, how you defeated Voldemort, how you survived so much and how you do magic spontaneously..."

"Do you understand why I left now?" Harry asked in a low whisper.

"Yes, of course, I just...I can't believe it...did you do the Potion? Did you get the Lotus?" Hermione asked, having read so much she had come across this subject a couple of times.

"Er yeah, I got the Red Lotus. Two of them," Harry blushed again as Hermione's eyes widened even further, understanding what that meant.

"What the hell are you two on about, Lotus'?" Ron grumbled, staring between his wife and his best friend.

"It's a potion that reveals whether or not you're a Draiochta, Merlin made it. If you get a Lotus, depending on the colour it gives you an answer as well as tells you the Draio's strength. Nobody has ever recieved a Red Lotus,"

"Why not?" Ron was confused, but at least he wasn't angry any longer.

"Well because, it means that even in combination of the Four Founders and Merlin...Harry's stronger than them all," Hermione whispered, still staring at the brunette incredulously.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as two sets of eyes were examining him now. "I, erm, would rather not talk about this," he said, "It still takes me a lot to get used to,"

"Well, bloody hell mate I'd think so!" Ron's arm found his way across Harry's shoulders, the brunette stiffened but relaxed into his friend. "Just to let you know, you're welcome back. You don't know how happy we are to have you back here. I understand why you had to leave, and I don't blame yah!" he was holding onto him tightly, as if he'd slip away right there.

Hermione nodded her agreement towards Harry, although she was still mulling over everything. "So, what's with this style?" Ron asked curiously after a moment or two.

"Well, you see...I erm, started my own Tattoo and Piercing shoppe in Cambridge. I'm an artist there, and I decided to blend in more with the whole scene. I've really just started to like it..." Harry admitted, he could almost hear Draco in his head chiding him. As if Hermione had read his thoughts, she piped up.

"Who was that important person who helped you?" she asked slowly, "And why couldn't they be us?"

"Erm, about that...I hadn't meant to be found, but one day I was. By somebody who had never stopped looking for me. This person had an entire room filled of pictures, newspaper clippings, and even a Pensieve containing memories of me. They ran into me, really, when visiting in Cambridge and from there on in we developped a trusting relationship. They mean a lot to me now and without them I would have never realized I was a Draio, and they made me come to terms with it and be able to harness all of my power as if it were second nature,"

"So, who is it?"

"Somebody that tried tireleslly to find me. Somebody that spent years of their life disassociating themselves from society, just to look for me," Harry was grinning at this, he always loved teasing Draco about how viciously the blonde had sought him out...and in the end, it had turned to true love.

"Who is it, mate?" Ron urged.

"I can't tell you. But I can tell you that we're engaged, and I can also tell you that 'they' is a 'he'," Harry was nervous to see their reactions, but he didn't get what he was expecting to.

"You're a poof? Never knew," Ron sat contemplating this for a moment before he saw Hermione's glare from the corner of his eye, "Not like I mind!" he added quickly, "Just thought I'd recognize it or...well, congrats but who is the lucky bastard? Do we know him?"

"Oh, you know him alright," Harry laughed despite of himself, he knew it wasn't a good situation and that there was the possibility of Ron and Hermione disowning his friendship once he revealed who his fiance was.

"Why can't you tell us?" Hermione asked, sounding slightly hurt. "Keeping secrets already, you've just come back,"

"I just want to tell everybody altogether," Harry said with firmness.

"Everybody? Who else?"

"I'm going to the Reunion Ball tomorrow, it's on like every year right?" Harry asked in reassurance.

"How did you even know we had one?" Hermione responded suspiciously.

"Erm, I kinda spyed on you guys for the past seven years outside of the window everyday on my birthday," Harry admitted in a rush of words.

"So I'm not crazy?"

"No, you're still crazy...but you're not hallucinating," Harry smirked as Ron slapped him playfully on the arm. Already, things were falling into the place and the three felt as though no time had gapped them whatsoever. That is what true friendship was, it was there forever no matter what.

"Alright birthday boy," Ron began loudly,

"Shush, the kids are in bed Ronald!" Hermione warned.

"Right, sorry," he blushed and then turned to Harry who was smiling brightly now, it warmed up the other two just to see him happy and in their presence - not dead.

"Now, tell me what I've missed," Harry chirped.

With that the three dove into conversation, mostly gossip of their classmates and what had happened to them. Hermione spoke of how she worked for the Ministry from home, Ron was an Auror though there wasn't much activity to monitor anymore with all the Death Eaters gone.

"You should've seen Malfoy's face when his Dad was executed," Ron said, shaking his head.

"It was rather horrible," Hermione added in thoughtfully, gazing off into the memory of the days during those executions where her and Ron were present for them all; hoping Harry would turn up.

"He was there? He watched his Father die?" Harry sputtered out, this was new information to him.

"Yeah, it was weird because he seemed bleeding happy about it," Ron paused and shook his head, "What maniac is happy that his Father's dead even if it's Lucius Malfoy?"

"Somebody who hates their Father a whole lot," Harry muttered, he didn't want the two of them to begin bashing Draco already. "Have the two of you seen Malfoy since then?"

"On and off, he never comes to the Reunion Ball - I think he thinks he's too good for us," Ron snorted, leaning down and picking a crumpet off of the tea tray.

"He's got a whole chain of really successful stores, clothing stores. Real fashionable stuff, I actually bought a few dresses from there," Hermione blushed, feeling as though she betrayed some sort of unspoken pact.

"He's still a great big git, that snake," Ron hissed and then turned to Harry curiously. "Why did you ever free him? You defended him...I still don't understand why..."

"Sure, we hated him in school Ron but, would you honestly have been alright watching him be executed? Or sent away to Azkaban for his entire life? We grew up with him, and I wasn't going to let childhood rivalries stand in front of the rest of his life," Harry tried to explain, but he had his own reasons too that they just wouldn't understand.

"You told us he was a lot like you, what did you mean?" Hermione pried.

"I meant that, well...he grew up in a place that he hated to be. He was forced to do things and be somebody he wasn't, just like I was forced to be 'The Chosen One' and 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. I felt his agony and I pitied him, I couldn't watch him be locked away," Harry shrugged, if they couldn't understand it that was their problem. He would risk his barely reunited friendship to defend and be with Draco anyday.

"I guess you're right," Ron shrugged, he really didn't care about Draco, only that Harry was finally back with them.

"Listen, I've gotta get home, I flew here and it's like a three hour fly back. I'll see you guys tomorrow night, I promise," Harry said, standing up and stretching.

"You really promise? I don't want to lose you again, mate," Ron said sadly, voicing out his fear that the moment Harry walked out of their door he would be gone all over again.

"I promise, here..." he held out his hand to Ron who took it questioningly. "I Harry Potter oath myself to Ronald Weasley to arrive tomorrow at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before the day is over," and with his words a light purple string of magic leapt from his hand and entwined into Ron's. The redhead gasped unexpectedly at the heat that shot up through his arm.

"There, now I can't NOT show up," Harry grinned and without another word besides a large smile, he left the couple staring after his retreating form. He kicked off from the ground outside and brought the Invisibility Cloak tight over his body, he flew off into the night towards home.

Back in the Weasley residence, the couple stared blankly at one another. "I can't believe he just did a Wizard's Oath without a wand. Do you think he even has a wand anymore now that he's a Dray...whatchamacallit?" Ron asked.

"A Draiochta? They definitely don't need wands, that's for sure," Hermione said, she walked over to her husband and hugged him gently. "I'm just so glad he's back,"

"Me too love, me too. Are you mad at him?" Ron asked in a whisper, breathing in her floral scent.

"I thought I would be...but I'm not. I'm just a little shocked, is all,"

"Me too," Ron agreed. "Now, who in the hell do you think could be his fiance?"


	13. What The Years Have Done To Us

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**What The Years Have Done To Us**

**A/N:** Review, Read and Enjoy!! Hello chaps! There is ONE MORE chapter to this fan-fiction!! Woot-woot! And yes, there will be a sequel but it won't come for a while! My apologies, I need to take a breather from this fic and do another before collecting my thoughts and making a sequel. It'll be in the coming months. Hope you enjoy, please review!!!

*

"Maybe it's Seamus?" Ron said, he was running low on people to guess for who in the world could be Harry's fiance.

"Oi! I'm right here!" chimed the Irishman with a hurt expression on his face, the redhead shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure he's coming? Are you sure you two just aren't bonkers?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow as Neville's arm was loosely around his wife's shoulders. The whole slew of Gryffindor's from their Year and the one beneath them were crowded around, talking about the possibilities of Harry's fiance and most of them still not believing the Weasley's when they said he was alive, well and showing up within the next hour or so.

"I think they are, don't you dearest?" Pansy Parkinson's voice could be coldly heard as the group snapped their attention towards the pug - the years hadn't been kind to her. She was overweight now and married to Vincent Crabbe, still the large one as Goyle, single, stood beside the couple sneering.

"Hah, completely nutters," Crabbe agreed with a nod.

"Sod off, snakes," Ron snapped.

"I can't believe you guys...after all these years you haven't grown up," Hermione huffed, her horomones not doing her any good at the moment.

"Save it, Mudblood," Blaise stepped in front of the two duelling groups with a large sneer. "Your little Saviour ain't coming back and he never will," he put a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Whatever," she merely responded, feeling Ron's arm snake around her hips she just decided to distract herself elsewhere.

"Piss off," Ginny warned to the Slytherin's who shrugged and walked away, satisfied.

"So, any other tossers we know?" Dean Thomas asked, Lavender his wife beside him smiling softly. "There's gotta be more of 'em that went to Hogwarts..."

"He's here," Ron said firmly, his chocolate eyes fell on the door where Harry had just stepped in. He was wearing a very nice outfit and was looking over his shoulder behind himself towards the Entrance Door, he was standing alone as the entire Great Hall went into hushed whispers.

"He's alive?!" "Since when?" "What happened to him?" "Where has he been?!" Nobody moved, except for Ron and Hermione who clasped each others hands and finally the Gryffindors, silent unlike the rest of the crowd, followed them towards the door. When they were halfway across the hall, Hermione noticed the attire Harry was wearing and her mind snapped, she came to a sudden stop - stopping all those walking with her.

"Those clothes...they're...they're, from Malfoy's store," she said.

"So what?" Ron asked, eager to drag her along. But once his eyes travelled back up to the door, there was somebody else beside Harry, holding his hand tightly and sneering at the crowd who broke out into more whispers.

"Ma-Malfoy? He's engaged to Malfoy?!" it was Ginny who was speaking, her voice rang out through the hall as all eyes landed on the couple, Draco was glaring directly at the Weasley girl as Harry blushed over at the group of Gryffindors.

"Mr Potter, is that honestly you?" it was Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts who approached the couple first.

"Hey there, Professor. I hope I'm not intruding," Harry said as kindly as possible, looking at McGonagall with a gentle smile.

"Definitely not intruding, I just can't believe my eyes! We all thought you were dead!" she exclaimed and then surprisingly, took Harry into her arms with tears in her eyes. "Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back!" she cried.

Harry released Draco's hand from his own and awkwardly hugged the witch, slowly starting with the Gryffindor's the Great Hall broke out into a loud applause. The blonde rolled his eyes as the Headmistress turned to him. "It is lovely to see you as well, Mr Malfoy. Is it true what I have heard, the two of you are engaged?"

"Yes, it's true. Dunno when, but we're tying the knot so to speak," Harry smirked as he pulled the blonde into his arms, making a lot of their audience gasp and whisper once more.

"I must say that is certainly unexpected, but then again so was your arrival here tonight. I implore that you enjoy this evening, if you can get away from all the questions. I myself and hardly holding back," Professor McGonagall said wearily, though Harry could tell she was happy, which he was glad for.

"Can I just make an announcement, Minerva?" Harry asked, nodding his head in the direction of the Staff Table, the only table set up in the Great Hall.

"Of course, I think that would be wise," she said with a nod, and with that the three of them walked through the crowd towards the Staff Table. The Gryffindor's frowned feeling slightly neglected as students threw questions this way and that now, loudly yelling at Harry wildly. Where have you been? What happened? Why are you and Malfoy together?

After casting a silent Sonorus charm on himself, Harry coughed and put up his hands. "Silence, please," his voice boomed through-out the Great Hall and everybody obeyed him. He shifted uncomfortably as he looked to Draco for support, but the blonde merely had his arms crossed as he glared out onto the audience. He turned to Minerva, who smiled approvingly at him.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter. No, I'm not dead and never was. For my own personal reasons that nobody besides those I wish to tell to know, it was impervious that I left the Wizarding World. It shouldn't have been for as long as it was, but I needed my time to cope with things that No, I cannot answer what they were. I was residing in Cambridge as a Muggle for the past six years, hiding away from all of the commotion of the Wizarding World. Now that I'm glad to be back, yes I am indeed engaged to Draco Malfoy and no, I won't change that decision," he directed this at the Gryffindor's, some of them looking indeed very unhappy about this arrangement. "I don't want to answer your questions, I will have a Press Conference with the Daily Prophet later when I deem it necessary. For now, just lemme enjoy the night with my friends," and with that Harry took off the charm and smiled once again over at Minerva before grabbing Draco and leading him towards the Gryffindor's.

Hand-in-hand, they came to a stop in front of the group. The Great Hall slowly resumed its festivities, though it was obvious that many people still were whispering and staring at Harry. The brunette shrugged it off, used to it over the years he attended Hogwarts. "Are you kidding me?" Ron whispered in disbelief.

"Er, nope," Harry answered with a smirk in response, they hadn't gone at his throat yet for entering with Malfoy in hand. That was a good sign.

"He's a git! What the hell are you doing with that snake?" Ginny snapped, she didn't like the sights of this more than anybody else. They could all figure why - her deep crush for Harry through-out their years at Hogwarts.

"I love him. If you guys can't accept that, then I'm out of here. But nothing is going to change that, ever. He helped me through so much over the past year, he means everything to me. We're together and that's not going to change, is it Dray?"

"Do not call me that, Potter," Draco warned, especially in public it was even more embarassing than in private. Harry flashed him a mishevious grin, he couldn't help but smile in response as he pulled Harry closer to him, his arm wrapped around his waist tightly.

"He's drugged you, that's it, isn't it?" Seamus asked wearily, observing the couple just as a lot of other people were.

"I am standing right here you know," Draco drawled, he bit back his urge to snap at each and everyone of the Gryffindor's but he knew Harry needed his support now more than ever.

"No he hasn't drugged me, tricked me, I'm not under the Imperius charm or anything...this is of my own free will. Deal with it, no offence," Harry blushed realizing how mean he did indeed sound as he turned to Ron and Hermione for support. The redhead looked sheepish, but they did step forward.

Hermione held out her hand, "Hey there, I'm Hermione Weasley. Nice to meet you," she said, staring directly at surprised silver eyes.

"I am Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you too," he smiled sweetly, though most of it was forced Harry silently thanked them.

"This is my husband Ronald, he's a little shy, do forgive him," she looked pointedly at Ron who blushed and stepped foward as well, extending his hand for Draco to shake it.

"Pleased to meet you too, Ron. I was wondering if I could dance with your wife, if that would not be much of a problem?" the blonde asked.

"Uh, are you..." Ron began but Hermione cut him off curtly.

"I would love to dance," she extended her hand to him once more and was led off to the dance floor, many ex-students eyes following them as they began to dance to the music just a foot apart.

"Don't worry, I ain't asking you to dance. You know me, not so good on my feet," Harry winked at Ron who let out a laugh.

"Alright, so I didn't expect you to bring Malfoy and I may not be happy about it, but as long as you're happy mate," Ron smiled and clapped Harry on the back. "Just don't give me any in the bedroom details,"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't," Harry said slyly in a deep tone, making Ron blush madly. "C'mon guys, whose up for some drinks? I'm knackered and need Firewhiskey in me!" the brunette offered, as the Gryffindor's looked calculatingly at him for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm with you! And don't worry about Malfoy, we'll get used to the git after awhile," Seamus said reassuringly to Harry who smiled thankfully at him as the group made their way to the refershment table.

"So whose name are you taking? Potter, or Malfoy?" Dean asked curiously once everybody had a drink. It seemed as though all the Gryffindor's were fine with this, but it also seemed like they were holding back heavily on asking Harry questions that were itching under their skin. Ginny was the only one still scowling in the group, though she held back her anger.

"Malfoy," Harry said with sureness in his voice.

"What, why?" it was Ron that sounded appalled.

"So I don't have to be Harry Potter anymore," Harry laughed, "Really, it's his Mother's request and I don't really mind. A name's a name, not much to it really,"

"His Mother's request? You're trying to please Narcissa Malfoy by taking their last name?" Ron sounded incredulous, and everybody else seemed as though they were as well by the looks on their faces.

"She's really quite nice," was Harry's only response before quickly changing the subject, "So, tell me what you've all been up to!" and everybody began trying to talk at once.

Out on the dance floor, Hermione felt herself swooning for the blonde as he moved elegantly on his feet. He smelt heavily of lavender and was dressed to kill. "You're not so bad, Malfoy," Hermione said eventually, striking up conversation as they danced.

"You neither. But I would prefer to be called Draco," he added in with a sweet smile, making her almost faint on the spot.

"I'm not going to lie, Harry caught quite the man. I mean, you dressed him up a lot compared to what we saw him like yesterday," Hermione frowned at the thought of it.

"Yes well I cannot have my image darkened by his choice of apareal. Whenever we go out together, I have to dress him," Draco drawled, his silver eyes quickly falling on Harry before looking back at the face before his.

"He looks good. Well, you both look fabulous. You must be the hottest couple of the year in Witch Weekly," Hermione said playfully.

"I have no doubts," Draco grinned down at her, "I just wish he would take out that damned eyebrow piercing," he cursed.

"I bet there's no pushing him,"

"No, he is as stubborn as a mule,"

"That's the Harry I remember," Hermione smiled largely as the two fell silent again and enjoyed the dance.

When they decided to rejoin the rest of the group, they seemed to be talking about the samething they had been. "You've got loads of tattoos, mate! That's ridiculous!" Dean grinned at them all, as Harry flushed and pulled his sleeves down upon seeing his blonde fiance approach him with a small scowl.

"I can't say I'm ever going to get used to the style," Neville said slowly, looking up and down Harry.

"You have to admit his clothes are nice," Hermione said, smiling over at Draco who returned it sweetly in thanks.

"Yeah, but the tattoos, the piercings?" Ron said with a shiver. "So weird,"

"I like it weird, ain't that right Dray?" Harry smirked devilishly up at the blonde, whose turn it was to blush now.

"I think you need another drink in you, to shut you up," Draco growled and walked off towards the refreshment table away from the embarassment.

He was then confronted by Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. "Can I help you?" he asked, crossing his arms and looked at the four. They had met a couple times a year, they still all kept in contact and the four knew of his engagement but hadn't known to whom until now.

"Yes, I think you can," Goyle began icily.

"You can begin by explaining to us why the hell are you marrying, let alone associating with dirt like Potter?" Pansy hissed.

"I do not have to answer to the likes of you," Draco responded darkly before pushing past them towards the drinks, filling up two glasses and starting off towards the Gryffindor's. Yes, he would have preferred to stay with his own crowd but he knew that they weren't going to accept his engagement to Harry anytime soon. He would give them time, they would come around, not like they were really his friends in the first place.

"Are you saying that Malfoy has a room full from wall-to-wall of Harry Potter memorabilia?" Ron choked out, having remembering that bit of information from the night before. Draco had just rejoined them and glared at the redhead before glaring even harder at Harry.

"You are so not getting your drink now, Potter. And if you think for one moment that I am helping you home tonight when you are wasted, you are clearly out of your mind," Draco snapped icily and chugged half of his own Firewhiskey. "And it is not memorabilia, it was research," he added in with a glare to Ron who was still rolling around in his seat with laughter.

"Ah, it's so great to be back," Harry smiled at everybody.

"Great to have you here, even if you came with baggage," Dean pointed at Draco who sneered and drank the rest of his drink, picking up the other full one.

"Wow boy, might wanna take it easy 'eh? Who says I'm taking care of YOU when you're drunk tonight?" Harry said bemusedly.

"Potter, I will have your head...and now the one with that ugly scar on it either," the blonde warned testily, finish off his second drink in under two minutes before standing up wobbly, getting a headrush and falling back into his seat. The Gryffindor's found this amusin and all began to laugh, but stopped once Draco glared at him.

"Don't worry, he plays nicer after a few more in 'em," Harry promised everybody who laughed.

"I guess I'll be getting those 'few more' then!" Ron smirked and started off to get more drinks for the slightly tipsy blonde Slytherin.

Harry smiled at everybody as conversation started up again, everybody sharing their lives with him. He couldn't have been happier that everything finally seemed to be working out for once.


	14. The Prophecy

**Epilogue:**

**The Prophecy**

**A/N:** Read, Review, and Enjoy! This is the last chapter - and it's REALLY REALLY short! There is a reason for that, and a reason for me not adding it and the last chapter together. This is supposed to be significant.

As I said before, there will be a sequel in the coming months to this fan-fiction. The sequel will not be based off of emotional relationships as this one has been, but based off of another War. It was consist mainly of battles, hardships, alliances, death, and a lot of Astrology/Astronomy. It will be greatly detailed and I am greatly researching outside subjects (like the above mentioned), to make the sequel absolutely perfect.

So please, enjoy this last rather short chapter! And thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys!!

*

It was a hot spring evening. Harry and Draco lay asleep wrapped in one another in their new house, just outside of Cambridge. Between running both of their business, meeting with friends, press confereneces that Harry still had to deal with even though it had almost been a year since he was revealed to the Wizarding World and over five months since he got married to Draco, they were both exhausted by the end of the day.

Draco was usually a light sleeper, but tonight as the air was thick and hot he slept soundly as Harry began to thrash around.

The brunette's faded scar began to throb painfully, something he hadn't felt in many years. He groaned in his sleep and released his husband, only to turn onto his side and flip back onto his back, pain shot through his head but he didn't wake. Instead of fell into a trance, his brow furrowed and sweat began to bead down his forehead.

_There was some sort of nothingness. Everything was dark, black, and Harry was shrouded in the middle of it all. He couldn't even see his two hands that he extended out in front of him. Suddenly a light came into view and he walked towards it, he heard a voice calling to him that was unfamiliar. _

_ It was a female voice, but it sounded rough and almost like a growl from deep within the speakers throat. Harry got closer to the light, he was running at it now and suddenly he felt himself falling. He seemed to land on something soft, he snapped open his eyes to view something absolutely horrorific. _

_ He looked behind himself to see Hogwarts, the untouched castle bathing in the moonlight. And then in front of himself stood the Forbidden Forest, the trees burnt down, the grass charred to its very roots, Hagrid's Hut was a pile of ash. Harry's eyes looked across the entire horizon, smoke still rose into the sky as whatever was left was still burning bright in the night. _

_ That same voice spoke up once more, this time much more clearly and Harry listened intently, his emerald eyes never leaving the terrifying sight before him. _

_ "The one who was Chosen unwillingly shall come forward again. _

_ With his blood and sword in hand he shall bring forth an army;_

_ On two feet he will lead those of four legs into battle,_

_ He shall be the only one with two-legs amongst the field. _

_ In the Northern land their blades will clash loudly together,_

_ Under the watched stars, the great Beast will fall. _

_ Without the Pure ones cry, the Light shall not succeed. _

_ The blood of the mate must be spilt to bring victory-_

_ Without sacrifice, the stars will not allow the sun to rise._

_ The Draio will be torn between Light and Darkness,"_

Harry was shaken awake, he snapped upwards and glanced widely at a worried looking Draco who had finally woken up due to all the thrasing. "Love, what's wrong?" the blonde asked blearily.

"I-I had a dream...a nightmare...not even," Harry whispered, gathering his thoughts and wits. Then he hissed in pain, his hand coming to his scar.

"Your scar hurts?" Draco asked, clearly concerned and confused.

"Yeah, it hasn't done that since...since, Voldemort,"

"Why would it hurt?"

"It only ever hurt whenever I was near him or having prophetic...Merlin. Draco, I just think I had a prophecy," Harry turned to his huband seriously and went over the words he had heard just moments earlier in his 'dream'.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, nervous in the dark as he pulled his lovers body towards him, holding Harry who was stiffened.

"Draco..." Harry whispered, his voice falling off.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I'm scared,"


End file.
